The power of love
by KKlever
Summary: Blaine ist in einer Beziehung, aber nicht mit Kurt. Aber ist er wirklich glücklich? Er lernt Kurt kennen und was dann geschieht, lest ihr hier! - Natürlich KLAINE und natürlich HAPPY END! -
1. Chapter 1

Verdammt, was hatte ihm Rachel noch gesagt? Wollte sie die großen Tampons oder die in medium? Dann waren diese auch noch in 16er oder 32er Packungen erhältlich. Warum gab es nur so verwirrend viele Größen mit auch noch verschiedener Anzahl? Kurt stand verzweifelt vor dem Regal mit den Hygieneartikeln und hatte zwei Packungen in der Hand. Er grübelte und gestand sich ein, dass er sich doch wohl lieber einen Einkaufszettel hätte schreiben sollen. Er hätte aber auch einfach Rachel besser zuhören können, was er aber nur selten machte, weil sie einfach immer und ständig redete.

„Du siehst so aus, als könntest du Hilfe gebrauchen!" hörte er plötzlich eine angenehme Stimme neben sich sagen und er sah auf.

Er blickte in zwei bernsteinfarbene Augen und sah einen jungen Mann mit dunklen Locken vor sich, der etwa in seinem Alter war und ihn anlächelte. Der junge Mann deutete auf die Packungen, die Kurt immer noch in den Händen hielt.

„Obwohl ich dir damit nun wirklich nicht weiterhelfen kann." Der wirklich gutaussehende Kerl fing an zu grinsen.

Plötzlich wurde Kurt klar, wie lächerlich er aussehen musste und er ließ einfach schnell beide Packungen in seinen Einkaufswagen purzeln. „Ähm, ich … Die sind natürlich nicht für mich, sondern für meine Mitbewohnerin", erklärte er hastig, während er merkte, wie er knallrot anlief.

Oh, man war ihm das peinlich. Da traf er endlich einen anscheinend netten Kerl, der ihn ansprach und auch noch fantastisch aussah und was machte er? Er hatte Tampon-Packungen in der Hand. Na toll, was sollte der Typ jetzt von ihm halten? Irgendwie kam ihm sein Gegenüber vage bekannt vor, aber Kurt wusste nicht woher er ihn kannte.

„Ich wollte dich nicht … ich … tut mir leid!" Der dunkelhaarige junge Mann grinste ihn entschuldigend an.

„Nein, nein, ist schon gut! Ich werde laufend von Männern angesprochen während ich Tampons kaufe!" versuchte er die Situation zu retten. Sein Gegenüber fing daraufhin laut an zu lachen und Kurt entspannte sich etwas. Das Lachen des Fremden war wundervoll und es verursachte eine Gänsehaut bei ihm.

„Mein Name ist übrigens Blaine", sagte der Schwarzhaarige, nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, und hielt ihm lächelnd seine Hand hin. Kurt sah ihn erstaunt an und blinzelte ein paar Mal bevor er sie ergriff. „K..Kurt. Ich heiße …Kurt!" brachte er leicht stotternd hervor, denn als er Blaines Hand berührte, war es ihm als spürte er ein Prickeln wie bei einem ganz leichten Stromschlag und sein Atem beschleunigte sich.

„Schön, dich kennenzulernen, Kurt! Ich … ich bin eigentlich nicht der Typ, der jemandem einfach so anspricht. Bitte glaub mir das! Ich hab dich einfach nur gesehen und …" Blaine schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Auf jeden Fall freue ich mich, dich kennengelernt zu haben! Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal wieder." Er drehte sich um, obwohl alles in ihm schrie, dort bei Kurt stehen zu bleiben und weiter mit ihm zu sprechen, doch nach einem tiefen Durchatmen schaffte er es und drehte diesem braunhaarigen jungen Mann mit diesen faszinierenden Augen den Rücken zu und wollte davon gehen.

„Warte!" hörte er plötzlich Kurt rufen und Blaine schloss kurz die Augen. Verdammt, was hatte er sich auch dabei gedacht? Warum hatte er ihn nur angesprochen? Er wusste warum! Weil er einfach nicht genug nachgedacht hatte, deshalb! Langsam drehte er sich um. Kurt war ihm hinterhergekommen und grinste ihn verschmitzt an. „Das mit dem Wiedersehen, hast du das nur so daher gesagt oder möchtest du das wirklich? Also ich … ich würde dich gerne wiedersehen, aber nur, wenn du es auch möchtest!" Kurt sah ihn fragend und abwartend an. Er hatte all seinen Mut zusammengenommen und war hinter ihm hergekommen. Kurt war nicht der Aufreißertyp und Erfahrungen darin, andere Männer anzusprechen, hatte er wahrlich nicht viele. Aber er wusste nur eins, er würde diesen Blaine wirklich gerne wiedersehen.

Dieser sah ihn an und schien zu überlegen. Kurts Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und je länger die Antwort von Blaine dauerte, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass der andere es anscheinend nicht so sah, wie er.

Als nach ein paar Sekunden immer noch keine Antwort von Blaine kam, zuckte er mit den Schultern und lächelte etwas gequält. „Schade, ich dachte …", begann er, doch sein Gegenüber unterbrach ihn.

„Ich würde dich sehr gerne wiedersehen, Kurt!" sprudelte es plötzlich aus Blaine heraus und Kurt sah ihn überrascht an. Er sah in diese braunen Augen, die ihn ernst und auch irgendwie etwas unsicher ansahen. Es war etwas in seinem Blick, das Kurt nicht beschreiben konnte. Blaine sah plötzlich so verletzlich und ja, fast ängstlich aus. Kurt begann zu lächeln.

„Dann gib mir dein Handy!" forderte er den Schwarzhaarigen auf, der ihn daraufhin nur erstaunt ansah.

„Wieso willst du…?" begann Blaine, doch er wurde erneut von Kurt unterbrochen.

„Ich habe nicht vor, es zu stehlen, also gib es mir einfach!" Er hielt ihm erwartungsvoll seine offene Hand entgegen. Blaine schien einen Moment zu überlegen, griff dann aber in seine Hosentasche und reichte ihm sein Handy. Kurt registrierte kurz, dass es sich um das neueste, und erst vor kurzem herausgekommene iPhone handelte, doch dann tippte er fachmännisch darauf herum. „So, hier hast du es zurück!" sagte er und reichte es seinem Gegenüber. „Jetzt hast du meine Nummer und wenn du mich wirklich wiedersehen willst, dann ruf mich an oder schick mir eine SMS, okay?"

Blaine nickte nur, da er für einen Moment sprachlos war.

„Gut," Kurt nickte. „Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns wieder, denn ich habe mich wirklich gefreut, dich kennenzulernen." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Kurt um und schob mit seinem Einkaufswagen grinsend davon. Noch nie hatte er sich so wagemutig und selbstbewusst gefühlt. Fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend, überlegte er, was er eigentlich noch alles einkaufen wollte, doch das hatte er jetzt völlig vergessen. Es war ihm auch egal. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick zurück zu Blaine und zwinkerte ihm zu, dann verschwand er gut gelaunt hinter dem nächsten Einkaufsregal.

Blaine sah ihm mit gemischten Gefühlen hinterher und zweifelte bereits jetzt daran, dass er Kurt anrufen würde. Es war wirklich eine saudumme Idee von ihm gewesen, diesen Kurt anzusprechen. Tief durchatmend beschloss er, schnell zur Kasse zu gehen, damit er diesem wunderhübschen Typen nicht noch einmal über den Weg lief. Verdammt, hatte er wirklich gerade „wunderhübsch" gedacht? Blaine beschleunigte seine Schritte. Der Gedanke, dass er Kurts Nummer in seinem Handy hatte, verursachte ihm plötzlich Bauchschmerzen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Ich bin wieder da!" rief Blaine als er kurze Zeit später die Tür seines Apartments in Manhattan hinter sich schloss.

„Wurde auch Zeit!" hörte er die Erwiderung aus dem Wohnzimmer und er verdrehte die Augen. Er ging in die Küche und begann die Einkäufe auszupacken und in den riesigen Kühlschrank zu räumen.

Nach ein paar Minuten hörte er jemanden in die Küche kommen und er spürte wie sich zwei starke Arme um seine Taille legten und sich jemand an ihn schmiegte. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und küsste seinen Freund kurz.

„Hast du mich etwa vermisst?" fragte er grinsend. „Ich war doch nicht einmal eine Stunde lang weg."

„Ich vermisse dich immer, wenn du nicht bei mir bist, Blainey, das weißt du doch!" erwiderte sein Freund und Blaine roch plötzlich den Alkohol in seinem Atem und verspannte sich. „Spürst du nicht, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe?" hörte er Justin sagen und er spürte wie sich etwas Hartes gegen seinen Hintern presste. Blaine wusste genau, was es war und er schluckte. Er schloss kurz seine Augen, weil ihm klar war, was jetzt wahrscheinlich kommen würde, doch er irrte sich.

„Sag mal, hast du etwa meinen Lieblings-Karamell-Pudding vergessen?" fragte Justin und der Druck gegen Blaines Körper verschwand. Justin riss die Kühlschranktür auf und starrte kurz hinein. Anschließend sah er wütend zu Blaine. „Du hast ihn wirklich vergessen?" fragte er lauernd und Blaine schoss durch den Kopf, dass Justin ihm extra noch beim Rausgehen an diesen blöden Pudding erinnert hatte. „Ja, ich habe ihn vergessen, Justin. Es tut mir leid! Wirklich!"

„So, es tut dir also leid?" Justin donnerte die Kühlschranktür zu, was Blaine zusammenzucken ließ. „Was hast du eigentlich in deinem hübschen Köpfchen? Anscheinend nur deine Musik und sonst nichts!" Er trat einen Schritt auf Blaine zu, der leicht vor ihm zurückwich.

„Justin, ich sagte doch, dass es mir leidtut! Wenn du willst, gehe ich noch einmal los und hole ihn dir!" Blaines Herz schlug schmerzhaft in seiner Brust und sein Mund war plötzlich trocken. Er kannte Justin und seine Launen mittlerweile recht gut und er wusste, dass dieser in seiner jetzigen Laune unberechenbar war und er hasste es, sich mit ihm zu streiten. Abwartend sah er seinen Freund an, doch dessen Laune schien heute zum Glück nicht ganz so mies zu sein.

„Tu das und beeil dich gefälligst! Ach ja, bring mir noch eine Flasche Wodka und einen Sixpack Bier mit! Unsere Reserven gehen langsam zur Neige." Er gab Blaine einen leichten Klaps auf sein Hinterteil als dieser an ihm vorbeiging.

Als Justin wieder im Wohnzimmer verschwunden war, atmete Blaine auf. Er sagte sich immer wieder, dass sein Freund Recht hatte, wütend auf ihn zu sein. Immerhin hatte er ihn darum gebeten, den Pudding mitzubringen und er war so dumm gewesen, ihn zu vergessen. Ihm fiel auch sofort wieder ein, wieso er den Pudding vergessen hatte. Wegen Kurt! Seufzend schnappte er sich seine Schlüssel und seine Jacke und machte sich erneut auf den Weg zum Supermarkt.

Unterwegs nahm er sein Handy zur Hand, das Justin ihm erst vor kurzem geschenkt hatte und fand Kurts Eintrag sofort. Dieser hatte es unter Kurt H. abgespeichert. Blaine fragte sich, was das H wohl zu bedeuten hatte. Ein zweiter Vorname vielleicht oder Kurts Nachname? Er musste erneut an diese grau-blauen Augen denken und ein warmes Gefühl überkam ihn. Auch er hatte etwas gespürt, als ihre Hände sich berührt hatten. Er seufzte erneut und fragte sich, ob es nicht das Beste wäre, Kurts Nummer einfach sofort zu löschen. Immerhin hatte er einen Freund und er hatte auch nicht vor, ihn zu betrügen. So jemand war er nicht. Er liebte Justin und Justin liebte ihn. Sie waren jetzt seit über zwei Jahren zusammen und diese Zeit zählte doch schließlich etwas, auch wenn sie sich in letzter Zeit öfter mal stritten.

Blaine dachte zurück an die ersten Monate und sofort wurde er traurig. Er war etwa drei Monate mit Justin zusammen gewesen, als seine Eltern bei einem tragischen Autounfall ums Leben gekommen waren. Seine Eltern hatten ihm gerade genug Geld hinterlassen, dass er es mehr schlecht als recht durchs Studium schaffen würde, aber das Schlimmste für Blaine war, dass er nach dem Unfall seiner Eltern plötzlich allein gewesen war, völlig allein. Er hatte zwar noch einen Bruder, aber der wohnte weit weg in Los Angeles und kümmerte sich nicht mehr um ihn. Seit dem Tod seiner Eltern hatte sich sein Bruder und auch die paar Freunde, die er gehabt hatte, von ihm abgewandt. Er war auch nie der Typ gewesen, der besonders viele Freunde in der High School hatte. Aufgrund dessen, dass er schwul war, war er immer der Außenseiter und Freak gewesen.

Schon früh hatte er angefangen, sich deswegen in seine Musik zurückzuziehen. Er begann bereits mit fünf Jahren damit, Klavier zu spielen und da er aufgrund der fehlenden Freunde viel Zeit dafür hatte, begann das Klavier sein einzig wahrer Freund zu werden.

Blaine war gerade an der Julliard, dem berühmten Musikkonservatorium in New York, angenommen worden und lebte in einem klitzekleinen Apartment als er Justin kennenlernte. Der zwei Jahre ältere BWL-Student hatte ihn in einem Café angesprochen und sich um ihn bemüht, ja ihm regelrecht den Hof gemacht bis Blaine schließlich seinem Werben nachgab. Er verliebte sich mit der Zeit in Justin und als drei Monate später seine Eltern starben, war Justin der einzige, der für ihn da gewesen war. Er hatte ihn nächtelang im Arm gehalten und getröstet und hatte sich sogar mit ihm um die Einzelheiten der Beerdigung gekümmert. Bei der Beerdigung seiner Eltern in seiner Heimatstadt Westerville hatte er ihm beigestanden und als sie gemeinsam vor den Gräbern gestanden hatten, hatte Blaine seinen Bruder Cooper wiedergesehen. Das war das letzte Mal, dass er ihn gesehen hatte.

Am Tag nach der Beerdigung war Blaine zu Justin gezogen. Dieser hatte ein riesiges Apartment für New Yorker Verhältnisse und das auch noch in Manhattan und zwar fast in Little Italy, einer sehr begehrten Wohngegend. Das lag daran, dass Justins Eltern reich waren und zwar wirklich stinkreich.

Die erste Zeit war die Beziehung zwischen den beiden so gewesen, wie Blaine es sich immer erträumt hatte. Justin war lieb und nett zu ihm und er las Blaines Wünsche regelrecht von seinen Augen ab, doch dann vor etwa einem Jahr begann sich etwas zu ändern, Justin begann sich zu verändern. Mit seinem Studium lief es nicht mehr so gut und aufgrund dessen setzte sein Vater ihn immer mehr unter Druck. Justin sollte einmal eine große Firma übernehmen, doch Justin wollte dies überhaupt nicht, was seinem Vater aber völlig egal war. Er war der Alleinerbe eines Imperiums. Er bekam alle Wut und den Zorn seines Vaters zu spüren, wenn dieser wieder von schlechten Noten und versäumten Kursen seines seiner Meinung nach missratenen Sohnes erfuhr. Die Tatsache, dass sein Sohn schwul war, akzeptierte Justins Vater, nur seine Faulheit und seine fehlende Disziplin konnte er einfach nicht akzeptieren und schon gar nicht tolerieren. Er zitierte seinen Sohn deshalb in letzter Zeit immer wieder zu sich und beschimpfte ihn als Nichtsnutz und Schmarotzer. Justin wurde aufgrund dessen immer ärgerlicher und wütender.

Diesen Ärger und die Wut auf seinen Vater begann er an Blaine auszulassen. Immer, wenn Blaine in seinen Augen etwas falsch machte, wurde er wütend und schimpfte mit ihm. Außerdem hatte er angefangen zu trinken, um den Ärger mit seinem Vater ab und zu zu vergessen und für ihn erträglicher zu machen. Doch das Trinken ließ ihn zwar vergessen, doch es machte ihn nur noch zorniger und unberechenbarer. Der Alkohol brachte einen Charakterzug in Justin hervor, den Blaine über alles verabscheute. Am Anfang hatte Blaine versucht, mit ihm über seine Probleme zu reden und er hatte Justin gesagt, dass der Alkohol dafür keine Lösung war, doch Justin wollte nichts davon hören, geschweige denn darüber reden. Er trank seinen Ärger lieber hinunter. Blaine, der sich aus Alkohol überhaupt nichts machte, hoffte, dass es bald wieder so werden würde, wie früher. Er hoffte es sehr.

Nach etwas mehr als einer halben Stunde war er zurück mit seinen Einkäufen und sah mit Erleichterung, dass sein Freund im Wohnzimmer vor dem riesigen Fernseher eingeschlafen war. Neben ihm auf dem Couchtisch standen vier leere Dosen Bier. Blaine seufzte und räumte sie weg. Er schaltete den Fernseher aus, legte Justin vorsichtig eine Decke über und ging anschließend selber schlafen.

Blaine war erleichtert darüber, dass Justin schlief, weil er befürchtet hatte, dass dieser heute noch Sex mit ihm haben wollte, nachdem was in der Küche passiert war. Sex mit Justin war nicht mehr so schön, wie am Anfang ihrer Beziehung. Justin war Blaines erster richtiger Freund gewesen und auch der erste, mit dem er je geschlafen hatte. Vorher hatte es ein paar unschuldige Küsse hier und dort gegeben, aber nie war es zu etwas anderem gekommen.

Justin, der bereits Erfahrung gehabt hatte, hatte ihm behutsam und sanft gezeigt, wie schön es war, miteinander zu schlafen. Doch auch das hatte sich geändert seitdem Justin immer mehr Ärger mit seinem Vater hatte. Sex bestand nur noch darin, dass Justin seine Befriedigung fand und sonst nichts. Er nahm keinerlei Rücksicht mehr auf Blaine und seine Bedürfnisse. Wenn er getrunken hatte, war er dabei auch grob und fast schon brutal.

Mit Schaudern dachte Blaine an das zurück, was vor zwei Monaten passiert war und schnell verdrängte er den Gedanken daran wieder. Er hatte hinterher eine Woche lang kaum laufen können vor Schmerzen. Justin hatte es am nächsten Morgen fürchterlich leidgetan und er hatte ihm ein paar Tage lang immer wieder rote Rosen mitgebracht und ihm beteuert, dass es nie wieder passieren würde. Es war auch nicht wieder passiert und seitdem hatte Justin zumindest abends nichts mehr getrunken, zumindest bis heute Abend war dies so gewesen.

Blaine vermutete, dass Justin wieder bei seinem Vater gewesen war und seufzte erneut. Er würde morgen versuchen, mit Justin zu reden. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Blaine wollte keine Angst davor haben, mit seinem Freund zu schlafen.

Er lag im Bett und dachte über sein Leben nach. An der Julliard lief alles ganz gut, obwohl die Lehrer viel von ihm verlangten, doch es war sein Privatleben, worüber er seit kurzem immer öfter nachdenken musste. Er liebte Justin, weil dieser immer für ihn da gewesen war, als er jemanden wirklich geraucht hatte. Er wusste, er konnte sich auf ihn verlassen und außer ihm hatte er niemanden. Er hoffte, dass es bald wieder so werden würde wie am Anfang ihrer Beziehung.

Einen Moment lang musste er an Kurt, den jungen Mann aus dem Supermarkt, denken und er sah ihn wieder vor sich. Seine Augen waren so wunderschön gewesen. Blaine schüttelte den Kopf und verscheuchte den Gedanken. Er würde ihn nicht anrufen, denn er liebte seinen Freund. Er wollte eine Zukunft mit Justin. Blaine hatte den Traum, Justin irgendwann einmal zu heiraten und mit ihm Kinder zu haben. Nein, er beschloss, dass er Kurt auf keinen Fall anrufen würde. Er würde mit Justin reden und dann würde alles besser werden.

Morgen früh würde er Kurts Nummer aus seinem Handy löschen.

* * *

_Wird Blaine Kurts Nummer löschen? Na, was meint ihr?_


	3. Chapter 3

.  
.

.

Als Kurt von seinem Einkauf zurückkam und die Einkäufe wegpackte, dachte er die ganze Zeit an diesen dunkelhaarigen Blaine und lächelte vor sich hin.

„Wieso lächelst du?" fragte in diesem Moment eine junge Frau, die aus einem mit Tüchern abgetrennten Raum kam. „Ich habe dich schon lange nicht mehr so lächeln sehen, Kurt. So verträumt, so … oh mein Gott, wie heißt er?"

Kurt musterte seine Mitbewohnerin Rachel einen kurzen Augenblick und seufzte. War er wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen? Offensichtlich ja. Normalerweise war es Santana, seine andere Mitbewohnerin, die ihr mexikanisches „Drittes-Auge" einsetzte und ihn fast immer durchschaute, doch diese war zum Glück für zwei Wochen zu ihrer Mutter nach Lima gefahren. Santanas Mutter hatte sich ein Bein gebrochen und brauchte jetzt die Hilfe ihrer Tochter.

Kurt beschloss, Rachel sofort die Wahrheit zu sagen, denn sie würde sowieso nicht eher Ruhe geben, bevor sie es aus ihm herausgekitzelt hatte.

„Er heißt Blaine, sieht blendend aus und ich habe ihn im Supermarkt getroffen. Er hat mich angesprochen."

„Was? Echt? Das ist ja süß. Was hat er gesagt? Irgend so einen blöden Anmachspruch oder irgendwas Originelles oder Romantisches? Sag mir genau, was er gesagt hat, Kurt, bitte, bitte!" Rachel war ganz aufgeregt und hüpfte vor Kurt auf und ab.

„Es war … es war eher etwas … Originelles", entgegnete Kurt verhalten und hatte nicht vor, genauer ins Detail zu gehen. Es war ihm immer noch peinlich, wenn er nur daran dachte, wie er wohl ausgesehen hatte mit diesen Tampon-Packungen in der Hand.

In diesem Moment entdeckte Rachel die Tampon-Packungen, die Kurt beide gekauft hatte. Erst als die Kassiererin sie bereits über die Kasse gezogen hatte, waren sie ihm aufgefallen und er hatte sie wortlos eingepackt. Rachel hielt beide Packungen hoch und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Kurt? Was ist denn das? Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass ich ein kleine Packung der Mini-Tampons haben wollte."

„Ähm!" entfuhr es Kurt nur und er fing an, beim Anblick der beiden Packungen in Rachels Hand an zu grinsen.

Rachel schüttelte nur den Kopf als sie sein Grinsen sah. „Na gut, was soll´s! Ich werde Santana fragen, ob sie die braucht! Sag mir lieber, wann du diesen _blendend aussehenden Blaine_ wiedersiehst! Es wird auch mal wieder Zeit für dich für ein Date. Wie lange ist das mit Adam jetzt eigentlich schon her?"

Kurt seufzte bei der Erwähnung seines Ex-Freundes. „Zu lange", erwiderte er nur und musste sofort an seinen langjährigen Freund Adam zurückdenken. Sie hatten sich vor einem Jahr in beidseitigem Einvernehmen getrennt, weil sie festgestellt hatten, dass sie nur noch wie WG-Mitbewohner miteinander umgingen. Das Feuer, das am Anfang ihrer Beziehung gebrannt hatte, war bereits lange erloschen, als sie dies beide erkannt hatten. Die Trennung war besonders für Kurt nicht einfach gewesen, doch im Nachhinein musste er zugeben, dass es eine gute Entscheidung gewesen war. Sie hatten es geschafft, gute Freunde zu bleiben und Kurt sah Adam auch noch regelmäßig, da dieser den Glee-Club der NYADA, die Adams Apples, leitete und Kurt dort immer noch mitsang. Rachel verstand dies überhaupt nicht, da sie der Auffassung war, dass man mit einem Ex-Freund niemals befreundet sein konnte. Außerdem fand sie den Glee-Club der NYADA einfach nur schrecklich und nicht gerade karrierefördernd.

Seit einem Jahr war Kurt nun Single und er fand es auch ganz gut so. Alle Verkupplungsversuche seiner beiden Mitbewohnerinnen waren fehlgeschlagen, was vielleicht an der Wahl der Bewerber lag, die Kurt meistens überhaupt nicht attraktiv und anziehend gefunden hatte. Mittlerweile hatten es Santana und Rachel aufgegeben, ihn zu verkuppeln, wofür Kurt mehr als dankbar war.

Kurt suchte zwar nicht händeringend nach einem Freund, doch ab und zu vermisste er es schon, sich an jemanden zu kuscheln, der keine Brüste hatte. Seine Mitbewohnerinnen kuschelten gerne mit ihm, doch es war eben nicht das, wonach Kurt sich sehnte. Zurzeit konzentrierte er sich deshalb lieber voll und ganz auf sein Studium an der NYADA, der New York Acadamy of Dramatic Arts. Sein großer Traum war es, einmal in einem großen Musical am Broadway zu singen.

Neben dem Studium arbeitete er bei . Aus einem Praktikum dort war eine langjährige Beschäftigung als freier Mitarbeiter geworden, da seine Chefin, Isabelle Wright, seine Arbeiten als junger unverbrauchter Designer und kreativer Berater sehr schätzte. Kurt war sehr stolz, dass er mittlerweile von seinem Gehalt das Apartment allein hätte bezahlen können. Doch er wollte nicht alleine dort leben, denn das wäre ihm zu einsam gewesen.

Er seufzte erneut. „Mach dir bloß keine falschen Hoffnungen, Rachel! Er hat zwar jetzt meine Nummer, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er anrufen wird. Irgendwas war merkwürdig an ihm."

„Was meinst du? Ist er ein Psychopath oder ein Massenmörder? Nein, das scheint er nicht zu sein, denn sonst würdest du nicht so grinsen und warum hat nur _er_ deine Nummer?"

„Er ist kein Psychopath, nein, er ist eigentlich ganz niedlich, aber er schien zu zögern, als ich ihm sagte, dass ich ihn gerne wiedersehen würde. Nun hat nur er meine Nummer und kann entscheiden, ob er mich auch wiedersehen will."

„Aber, …aber was ist, wenn er nicht anruft und du ihn nie wiedersiehst?" Rachel sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Dann soll es wohl so sein, Rachel. Ich lasse das Schicksal entscheiden! Es liegt jetzt ganz an ihm." Kurt hoffte nur, dass Blaine sich bei ihm melden würde. Wenn er an seine haselnuss-braunen Augen dachte und an das, was er gefühlt hatte, als sich ihre Hände berührten, begann sein Herz erneut schneller zu schlagen.

Die Tage vergingen. Blaine hatte viel an der Juilliard zu tun und Justins Laune war in den letzten Tagen eigentlich recht gut gewesen. Sie hatten auch wieder Sex gehabt, wovor Blaine eigentlich regelrecht Angst gehabt hatte, seit dem Ereignis vor zwei Monaten. Doch Justin hatte an dem Abend nichts getrunken und war sanft und zärtlich zu ihm gewesen. Er hatte sich sogar darum bemüht, dass nicht nur er seine Befriedigung fand und Blaine war anschließend glücklich in seinen Armen eingeschlafen.

Blaine hatte Kurts Nummer nicht gelöscht, obwohl er es wirklich vorgehabt hatte. Jedoch hatte er sich nicht dazu durchringen können, den „Löschen"-Knopf zu drücken. Irgendetwas hatte ihn davon abgehalten. Jedes Mal, wenn er sein Handy benutzte, dachte er nun an den braunhaarigen Jungen, dessen Nummer er immer noch hatte. Er konnte ihn einfach nicht vergessen. Oft dachte er kurz vor dem Einschlafen an ihn und sah dann immer wieder diese wunderschönen Augen vor sich.

Etwas mehr als zwei Wochen nachdem er ihn im Supermarkt getroffen hatte, beschloss Blaine, Kurt eine SMS zu schreiben. Er würde sich mit ihm treffen, wenn dieser das überhaupt noch wollte. Bei diesem Treffen würde er ihm sagen, dass er einen Freund hatte. Danach würde Kurt mit Sicherheit nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen und Blaine konnte ihn endlich aus seinem Kopf bekommen und vergessen.

Ja, Blaine fand diesen Plan gut und so begann er mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl im Bauch, Kurt eine SMS zu schreiben.

Als Kurts Handy piepste und ihm so anzeigte, dass er eine SMS bekommen hatte, saß er gerade in der U-Bahn auf dem Weg nach Bushwick. Das Wetter war lausig, denn es regnete schon seit dem Mittag wie aus Kübeln. Dementsprechend war Kurts Laune, da er heute Morgen als es noch nicht nach Regen aussah, vergessen hatte einen Schirm mitzunehmen. Nun war er nass bis auf die Haut, seine Haare sahen wahrscheinlich aus wie ein Vogelnest und er fror.

Als sein Handy piepste, griff er danach und sah, dass es eine unbekannte Nummer war, die ihm eine SMS geschrieben hatte. Ganz kurz durchzuckte ihn die Hoffnung, dass es der junge Mann aus dem Supermarkt wäre, obwohl er die Hoffnung, dass dieser sich noch einmal bei ihm melden würde, schon so gut wie aufgegeben hatte. Neugierig, wer ihm geschrieben hatte, öffnete er die Nachricht und mit einem Mal war es egal, dass er nass war und fror. Was er dort las, ließ ihn all das vergessen.

„_Wie wäre es mit einem Kaffee, wenn du noch Interesse hast. Morgen so gegen 16.00 Uhr im Café Angelique, 49 Grove Street, West Village? Würde mich freuen! – Blaine"_

Kurts Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Blaine wollte sich mit ihm treffen. Endlich! Ein Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht. Schnell schrieb er eine Antwort und freute sich bereits jetzt auf den nächsten Tag. Beinahe hätte er aufgrund dessen seine U-Bahn-Station, wo er aussteigen musste, verpasst, aber er schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, sich durch die bereits wieder schließenden Türen zu drängeln. Rachel würde staunen. Kurt Hummel hatte ein Date.

Blaine lächelte als er Kurts Antwort las, die nur Sekunden nach seiner SMS an ihn zurückgekommen war. _„Ich werde da sein. Freue mich auch darauf! – Kurt"_, doch dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene wieder etwas und er wurde traurig. Wenn Kurt hörte, was er ihm zu sagen hatte, würde er sich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so freuen. Blaine seufzte und ließ seine Schultern hängen. Plötzlich fand er seine Idee gar nicht mehr so gut, plötzlich hatte er Angst davor, Kurt wiederzusehen. Morgen würde er diesen jungen Mann mit diesen wunderschönen Augen wahrscheinlich ziemlich enttäuschen und mit Sicherheit zum letzten Mal sehen.

Am nächsten Tag war Kurt zwar in der Schule, aber er nahm so gut wie nichts von dem wahr, was um ihn herum passierte. Ständig dachte er an Blaine und das Treffen im Café. Er ließ die letzte beiden Kurse ausfallen, damit er noch zurück nach Bushwick in sein Apartment konnte, um sich frisch zu machen und umzuziehen. Kurt legte viel Wert auf Kleidung und auf sein Äußeres sowieso. Mode war für ihn wichtig und für dieses Treffen wollte er etwas Modisches anziehen, was aber nicht zu sehr auffiel, aber dennoch seine Individualität widerspiegelte. Er brauchte eine halbe Stunde bis er etwas Passendes gefunden hatte.

Als er um 15.50 Uhr das Café berat, blickte er sich um und entdeckte Blaine an einem der hinteren Tische. Blaine hatte einen Platz in der Nähe eines großen Fensters gewählt, von dem man das geschäftige Treiben auf den Straßen von New York beobachten konnte. Kurt sah, dass Blaine genau dies gerade machte, doch als ob er etwas gespürt hatte, sah er plötzlich zu ihm herüber und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem vorher so nachdenklichen Gesicht. Kurts Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Irgendetwas hatte der Schwarzhaarige an sich, das ihn verzauberte. Auf dem Weg zum Tisch bestellte er sich einen fettarmen Mokka-Latte und ging damit zu Blaine hinüber, der ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Als Kurt den Tisch erreicht hatte, lächelte ihn Blaine an und deutete auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber. „Hi Kurt, setz dich doch bitte!" forderte er ihn auf.

„Hi Blaine!" erwiderte Kurt und nahm Platz. „Schön, dass du dich gemeldet hast. Ich hatte schon beinahe befürchtet, dass du dich nicht mehr mit mir treffen wolltest!"

„Ich konnte dich nicht aus meinem Kopf bekommen", erwiderte Blaine schlicht und ehrlich und wurde plötzlich rot. Dies hatte er Kurt überhaupt nicht sagen wollen, doch dessen Anblick vernebelte irgendwie seinen Verstand. Sein Gegenüber sah fantastisch aus und Blaine fühlte sich mehr und mehr unwohl, weil er wusste, dass gleich dieser gutaussehende Typ wutentbrannt aus dem Café stürmen würde.

„Ich dich auch nicht!" Kurt lächelte. Er fand, dass dies hier irgendwie doch ganz gut lief, doch Blaine war sehr still nach seiner Bemerkung. Er schien nachzudenken.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mir etwas von dir erzählst!" begann Kurt, der das Eis zwischen ihnen brechen wollte. „Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wie du mit Nachnamen heißt."

Blaine schob seinen leeren Kaffeebecher auf dem kleinen Tisch vor sich hin und her und schloss kurz die Augen Er atmete tief durch bevor er all seinen Mut zusammennahm. „Kurt, ich … ich muss dir etwas sagen! Ich…, also ich … ich habe einen Freund. Er heißt Justin. Ich bin seit zwei Jahren mit ihm zusammen und ich liebe ihn. Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich dich in diesem Supermarkt angesprochen habe. Ich … ich hätte auch niemals deine Nummer akzeptieren sollen, sondern hätte einfach „nein" sagen sollen. Ich … es tut mir leid!"

„Oh!" entfuhr es Kurt, der mit dem, was Blaine gerade von sich gegeben hatte, wahrlich nicht gerechnet hatte. Seine erste Eingebung war, einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen, doch als er Blaine ansah, der traurig vor sich hinstarrte und ihm anscheinend nicht mehr in die Augen sehen konnte, änderte er seine Meinung. Blaine hatte ihm nie etwas versprochen. Er hatte ihm nur ein Lächeln geschenkt und mit ihm geredet. Gut, sich mit ihm hier zu verabreden, war schon fast ein Date, aber Blaine hatte dies nie als „Date" bezeichnet. Kurt hatte es sich vielmehr als solches eingeredet und ausgemalt.

„Okay, gut! Du hast also einen Freund!" sagte Kurt. „Aber es muss doch einen Grund geben, warum du jetzt hier mit mir zusammen in diesem Café bist. Den Grund würde ich gerne erfahren."

Blaine sah ihn erstaunt an. Er hatte felsenfest damit gerechnet, dass Kurt aufspringen und aus dem Café stürmen würde.

„Ich … ich weiß es nicht!" antwortete er ehrlich.

Kurt musterte den jungen Mann vor sich kurz und dann wurde ihm klar, dass Blaine nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass er hier sitzen blieb, geschweige denn weiter mit ihm redete. Immer mehr begann ihn Blaine zu interessieren. Dass dieser einen Freund hatte, war zwar bitter für ihn, aber trotzdem war sein Gegenüber jemand, den er unbedingt näher kennenlernen wollte.

„Dann lass es uns herausfinden!" sagte Kurt, lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und überschlug seine Beine.

Erneut sah ihn Blaine erstaunt an.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir noch einmal ganz von vorne anfangen?" Wieder erntete er einen überaus erstaunten Blick von Blaine. Er reichte ihm die Hand über den Tisch hinweg. „Hi, mein Name ist Kurt Hummel, ich bin 20, aber nicht mehr lange, studiere an der NYADA und möchte später ein großer Star am Broadway werden."

Blaine ergriff nach kurzem irritiertem Zögern Kurts Hand. „Mein Name ist … Blaine Anderson, ich bin 21, studiere an der Julliard und möchte später Konzertpianist werden."

Kurt grinste Blaine an. „So, das war ja schon mal nicht so schwer. Also Blaine Anderson, es ist wirklich schön dich kennenzulernen und dass du an der Julliard studierst, finde ich wahnsinnig interessant. Ich habe noch nie jemanden kennengelernt, der Konzertpianist werden will." Er deutete auf Blaines leeren Becher. „Möchtest du noch einen Kaffee?"

Blaine kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Mit offenem Mund starrte er Kurt an, so dass dieser nach ein paar Sekunden fragend die Augenbrauen hob und ihn erneut ansprach. „Blaine?"

„Ja, was? Ich … gerne … ich … ich nehme einen Medium Drip!" brachte er stotternd hervor.

Er sah zu, wie Kurt zum Tresen ging und anschließend mit zwei Bechern in der Hand zurückkam.

„Hier bitte, für dich!" Er schob Blaine seinen Kaffee zu.

„Warum tust du das?" fragte Blaine mit einem Mal.

„Warum tue ich was?"

„Warum sitzt du hier und bist nicht längst schon verschwunden?"

„Wieso sollte ich verschwinden? Weil du mir gesagt hast, dass du einen Freund hast? Ja, ich gebe zu, dass war gerade ein kleiner Schock, weil ich damit nicht gerechnet habe und du mich überrascht hast, aber du kennst doch sicherlich den Spruch, den meine Großmutter immer gesagt hat. Die hübschesten Männer sind entweder vergeben oder hetero!"

Auf Blaines Gesicht erschien ein zaghaftes Lächeln. „Ich glaube, der Spruch geht anders!" erwiderte er und Kurt begann daraufhin ebenfalls zu lächeln.

„Das ist doch egal!" winkte er ab und seufzte theatralisch. „Ich habe halt einfach im Moment kein Glück mit den Männern, was aber nicht heißt, dass ich dringend jemanden suche. Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ein Singleleben hat auch etwas für sich. Wie wäre es, wenn du mir erzählst, was dein und Justins Rezept für eine gut funktionierende Beziehung ist. Vielleicht kann ich noch etwas von dir lernen."

Blaine sah ihn zögerlich an. Er wusste nicht, was er von alldem halten sollte. Kurts Reaktion war überhaupt nicht das, womit er gerechnet hatte und dies sah Kurt ihm an.

„Blaine, ich sehe, dass du verwirrt bist, aber das musst du nicht sein. Ich werde bestimmt nicht versuchen, dich deinem Freund auszuspannen, wenn du vielleicht Angst davor hast. Ich möchte vielmehr lieber mit dir hier sitzen und dich etwas besser kennenlernen. Können nicht auch zwei Schwule einfach nur zusammensitzen und plaudern. Wenn dies zwei heterosexuelle Männer tun, ist doch auch nichts dabei. Du siehst so aus, als ob du jemanden zum Reden brauchen könntest. Falls du dies aber vielleicht nicht willst, dann …" Er sprach nicht weiter, sondern sah Blaine nur abwartend an.

Dieser schien zu überlegen und er brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, um das Chaos, das gerade in seinem Kopf herrschte zu bändigen. Alles schrie in ihm, dass er lieber sofort aufstehen und verschwinden sollte, doch eine andere leise Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass Kurt Recht hatte und sie doch einfach nur Plaudern könnten. Wie sehr sehnte sich Blaine nach einem Freund, mit dem er alles bereden konnte. So jemanden hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt bis auf Justin, nur hörte der ihm in letzter Zeit nicht mehr wirklich zu. „Ich würde gerne mit dir plaudern, Kurt! Du bist so … ach, ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich es sagen soll! Du bist so … anders."

Kurt musste bei Blaines Worten schmunzeln. „Ich nehme das mal als Kompliment, okay?" sagte er und dies klang mehr wie eine Feststellung als wie eine Frage. Blaine wurde rot, aber er nickte leicht.

„Dann erzähl mir von dir, Blaine!"

„Was soll ich erzählen?" fragte dieser immer noch etwas unsicher.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du damit anfängst, wo du geboren wurdest und wo du aufgewachsen bist!" ermunterte ihn Kurt.

Blaine nickte und begann zu erzählen. Er erzählte, dass er einen Bruder hatte und dass seine Eltern bei einem Autounfall gestorben waren. Er erzählte von seiner Jugend und Kindheit in Westerville und Kurt stellte fest, dass sie nur zwei Stunden voneinander entfernt aufgewachsen waren. Blaine erzählte von seiner Schulzeit auf einer städtischen Schule und von den dortigen Hänseleien und Beschimpfungen. Er erzählte auch, dass er aufgrund eines Zwischenfalls, über den er aber nicht reden wollte, auf die Dalton Academy, ein reines Jungeninternat in Westerville, gewechselt war. Dort hatte er eine schöne Zeit erlebt, von der er Kurt berichtete. Außerdem war er sogar der Lead-Sänger der dortigen Acapella-Band gewesen. Als Blaine dies sagte, bekam Kurt große Augen.

„Moment, warte! Heißt das, du warst der Leadsänger der Dalton Academy Warblers?" Kurt starrte ihn entgeistert an und plötzlich wusste er, dass es stimmte. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er Blaine von früher her kannte. Im Supermarkt hatte er dieses Gefühl gehabt, ihm schon einmal begegnet zu sein. Verdammt, ihm wurde außerdem bewusst, dass er ihn bereits damals schon toll gefunden und für ihn geschwärmt hatte. Er hatte nach ihren gemeinsamen Wettbewerben wochenlang Rachel und Mercedes in den Ohren gelegen, wie süß er den Lead-Sänger der Warbler gefunden hatte. Er wurde rot als es ihm wieder einfiel und er musterte Blaine nun mit anderen Augen. Blaine hatte sich seitdem verändert. Er war kein Teenager mit wilden lockigen Haaren mehr, nein, er war ein noch hübscherer junger Mann geworden.

„Ja, genau! Woher weißt du, wie wir genannt wurden?" wollte Blaine erstaunt wissen.

Kurt schluckte. „Weil wir schon einmal gegeneinander angetreten sind, Blaine, sogar schon zweimal. Wir waren gemeinsam bei den Sectionals und anschließend auch bei den Regionals, weil unsere Clubs gemeinsam bei den Sectionals den ersten Platz belegt hatten. Aber bei den Regionals haben wir euch besiegt und sind hinterher sogar Sieger der Nationals geworden!"

„Moment! Dann... dann warst du bei den New Directions?" Blaine sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Das gibt es doch gar nicht. Was für ein Zufall!"

„Ja, was für ein Zufall!" Kurt schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie lange ist das jetzt her? Vier, fünf Jahre? Ich … ich erinnere mich bloß leider überhaupt nicht an dich!" Blaine sah Kurt etwas zerknirscht an, doch dieser fing an zu grinsen.

„Das ist auch kein Wunder, denn ich hatte kein einziges Solo und hab nur ein wenig im Hintergrund getanzt und gesungen. Außerdem war ich zu der Zeit einen Kopf kleiner und etwas pummelig. An dich hingegen kann ich mich sehr gut erinnern. Du warst fabelhaft, das weiß ich noch!"

„Anscheinend nicht fabelhaft genug, denn sonst hätten wir nicht gegen euch verloren", erwiderte Blaine nun ebenfalls grinsend. Sie starrten sich einen Moment lang in die Augen und beide konnten den Blick nicht voneinander lösen. Nach einer für Blaine endlos scheinenden Zeit wurde ihm bewusst, was er tat und er löste den Blick.

„Ähm, ich … das ist ja wirklich so was von einem Zufall!" sagte er erneut und räusperte sich kurz. Er rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum. „Erzähl mir doch jetzt etwas von dir, Kurt!" sagte er schnell bevor er sich noch unbehaglicher in Kurts Gegenwart fühlte.

Kurt blinzelte ein paar Mal bevor er sprechen konnte. Was war gerade geschehen, fragte er sich. Einen kurzen Moment war es so gewesen, als hätte er den wahren Blaine gesehen, doch nun versteckte sich dieser wieder hinter einer Fassade.

„Gut, also wenn du es hören willst…" und so fing Kurt an zu erzählen. Er erzählte von seinem Vater, mit dem er ein sehr gutes Verhältnis hatte und seiner Mutter, die er mit acht Jahren verloren hatte. Er erzählte, dass sein Vater aber vor fünf Jahren wieder geheiratet hatte und er nun dadurch eine tolle Stiefmutter und einen Stiefbruder hatte. Er erzählte von seiner ebenfalls nicht gerade prickelnden Zeit in der High School, die er nur durchgestanden hatte, weil ihm seine Freunde aus dem Glee Club geholfen hatten und er erzählte, wie er zur NYADA gekommen war.

Blaine hörte ihm zu und freute sich darüber, dass Kurt ihm von sich erzählte. Immer wieder stellte er eine Zwischenfrage, die sein Gegenüber geduldig beantwortete, doch irgendwann sah Blaine auf seine Uhr und bekam einen Schreck. Es war später als er gedacht hatte und wenn er keinen Ärger mit Justin bekommen wollte, musste er jetzt dringend gehen. Blaine war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie schon seit über zwei Stunden im Café saßen und redeten.

Kurt sah seinen Blick. „Musst du schon weg?" fragte er und ihn durchfuhr eine Welle von Traurigkeit. Zu gern hätte er noch ewig mit Blaine hier gesessen und geredet.

„Ja, ich… ich muss gehen!" Blaine stand auf. Er überlegte kurz, bevor ihm ein Gedanke kam. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns nächste Woche hier wieder treffen. Gleicher Tag, gleiche Uhrzeit, was meinst du? Hättest du Lust dazu?" Erwartungsvoll sah er auf Kurt hinab.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf Kurts Gesicht und er stand ebenfalls auf. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir uns wieder treffen könnten, Blaine! Ich rede gerne mit dir. Außerdem sind wir ja schon irgendwie ganz alte Bekannte, wie wir ja eben herausgefunden haben."

Auf Blaines Gesicht erschien ebenfalls ein Lächeln. Ohne darüber nachzudenken ging er auf Kurt zu und umarmte ihn kurz. „Ich rede auch gerne mit dir!" murmelte er und löste sich schnell wieder von ihm. „Dann bis nächste Woche, Kurt!" Er nahm seine Jacke vom Stuhl und hob zum Abschied noch einmal kurz seine Hand, dann verschwand er.

Kurt sah ihm nach bis er ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dann ließ er sich schwer zurück auf seinen Stuhl fallen und seufzte tief.

.

.

* * *

_Kein Cliffhanger! _

_Seid ihr zufrieden?_


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

„Wie war´s, wie war´s, wie war´s?" empfing ihn Rachel neugierig und aufgeregt, kaum dass er die Apartmenttür geöffnet hatte.

Leicht genervt legte Kurt seine Schlüssel beiseite und zog seine Jacke aus. „Hallo Rachel, ich wünsche dir auch einen schönen guten Abend!" sagte er sarkastisch, konnte sich aber einen tiefen Seufzer danach nicht verkneifen.

„Oh, oh!" Rachel schien plötzlich besorgt. „Es ist nicht gut gelaufen, wie ich deiner Laune und diesem Seufzer entnehmen kann! War es nicht nett? War er ein Arsch? Falls er ein Arsch war, vergiss ihn schnell und wir suchen dir einen Neuen!"

Kurt ging zum Sofa und ließ sich theatralisch darauf plumpsen. Er nahm sich eins der Sofakissen und presste es an seine Brust. Er überlegte, was er Rachel erzählen sollte. „Doch, es war nett. Blaine ist super süß, intelligent und lustig und … ach, verdammt!"

In diesem Moment kam Santana aus dem Bad zu ihnen herüber und sah Kurt skeptisch an. „Wolltest du ihm einen blasen und er wollte nicht?" fragte sie mit ihrem üblichen losen Mundwerk.

Rachel sah sie entsetzt an. „Santana, nicht alle Menschen haben bei ihrem ersten Date Sex, ganz im Gegensatz zu dir, also lass Kurt doch mal einen Moment in Ruhe, damit er uns sagen kann, was passiert ist!"

„Du bist doch diejenige, die ihn sofort überfallen hat, als er kaum die Tür geöffnet hatte …. Ich ….!"

Kurt unterbrach sie genervt. „Hey, ihr beiden, hört bitte auf zu streiten. Meine Laune ist schon schlecht genug und dadurch wird sie mit Sicherheit nicht besser! Es war kein Date und Blaine hat einen Freund, das ist, was los ist."

Beide Frauen sahen ihn mit offenem Mund an und wirklich herrschte für ein paar Sekunden Ruhe, doch dann war es Rachel, die zuerst ihre Sprache wiederfand.

„Er hat einen Freund? Das ist ja fies. Warum hat er dich denn dann überhaupt angesprochen und sich auch noch mit dir getroffen?"

„Na ist doch klar!" warf Santana bissig ein. „Der wollte ein bisschen zweigleisig fahren, der Gute! Auch Schwule haben Bedürfnisse und wahrscheinlich besorgt es ihm sein Alter nicht gut genug. Aber wie hast du es rausgekriegt, Hummel? Ist der Freund vorbeigekommen und hat eine Szene gemacht? Verdammt, ich hätte doch heimlich zum Spionieren vorbeikommen sollen, wie ich es vorhatte, aber Rachel musste mich ja unbedingt davon abhalten."

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf. „Blaine ist nicht so, Santana! Ich habe es nicht rausbekommen, er war total ehrlich und hat es mir sofort gesagt als ich im Café ankam."

„Aber Kurt, du warst über zwei Stunden weg, heißt das, du bist geblieben, obwohl du wusstest, dass er einen Freund hat?" Erstaunt blickte Rachel ihn an.

„Ich … ich … ja, ich bin geblieben." Er überlegte. Was war der Grund, warum er geblieben war? „Ich bin geblieben, weil Blaine mich interessiert."

„Oh, Gott, Kurt. Dieser Blaine interessiert dich nicht, du bist total verknallt in ihn. Diesen Blick kenne ich doch von dir. Am Anfang bei Adam hast du genauso geguckt. Warum tust du dir das an? Er wird dir dein Herz brechen. Das muss dir doch klar sein!" Rachel schüttelte den Kopf.

Kurt seufzte. „Ich bin nicht verknallt! Ich … ich weiß es doch auch nicht, Rachel. Ich möchte einfach nur … nur mit ihm befreundet sein. Ich habe auch das Gefühl, dass er dringend jemanden zum Reden braucht. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er mich braucht."

„Du bräuchtest dringend mal jemanden, der dir deinen Pinsel pudert, Lady!" sagte Santana und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick von Rachel. „Was? Ich habe doch Recht!"

„Nicht alles hat immer nur mit Sex zu tun, Santana!" Rachel verdrehte die Augen.

„Ach und das sagt die Fachfrau hier, oder was?" bemerkte die Latina hämisch.

„Mädels, bitte!" Kurt vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er wusste, dass Rachel Recht hatte. Wenn er sich weiter mit Blaine traf, würde dies sehr schwer für Kurt werden, denn er empfand wirklich etwas für diesen gutaussehenden Kerl, mit diesen wunderschönen Augen, der ihm irgendwie das Gefühl gab, ihn retten zu müssen.

„Ihr kennt ihn übrigens!" sagte er und Rachel und Santana sahen ihn erstaunt und leicht verwirrt an. „Er war der Leadsänger der Dalton Acadamy Warblers. Erinnert ihr euch? Die Sectionals und Regionals vor etwa fünf Jahren. Wir sind zweimal mit den New Directions gegen sie angetreten."

„Du meinst diesen schwarzhaarigen Lockenkopf, der wie ein Wirbelwind über die Bühne gefegt ist und Katy Perry Lieder gesungen hat?" Rachel konnte sich sehr gut an ihn erinnern, weil sie damals neidlos anerkannt hatte, dass der Lead-Sänger der Acapella-Gruppe eine wirklich gute Stimme hatte. Natürlich hatte er nicht mit ihr mithalten können. Es sagte ja auch schon viel aus, dass die New Directions und nicht die Warbler gewonnen hatten. Trotzdem war er gut gewesen.

„Meinst du diesen Hobbit aus dem schwulen Hogwarts-Club? Die Jungs mit den hässlichen blauen Blazern?" fragte Santana ungläubig. „Hast du nicht damals schon für den Typen geschwärmt?"

Kurt wurde rot und fing an zu grinsen. „Ja, genau den meine ich! Ist das nicht ein Zufall? Und Santana, er ist kein Hobbit! Er ist zwar nicht so groß wie ich, aber trotzdem kein Hobbit!"

„Das ist wirklich ein mehr als merkwürdiger Zufall." Santana schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Du wirst ihn doch wohl hoffentlich nicht wiedersehen, Kurt, oder?" wollte Rachel wissen.

Kurt schluckte. Er fand, dass er sich vor seinen beiden Mitbewohnerinnen nicht für seine Entscheidungen rechtfertigen musste, obwohl er genau wusste, dass zumindest Rachel etwas daran lag, dass es ihm gut ging und er glücklich war. Bei Santana wusste er das nicht recht. „Ich werde mich nächste Woche wieder mit ihm treffen und …" Kurt hob seinen rechten Zeigefinger, um der bereits ansetzenden Rachel Einhalt zu gebieten, „… und du wirst mir das nicht ausreden, ist das klar?"

Rachel starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und nickte. „Wenn du unbedingt in dein Unheil rennen willst, dann tu es, Kurt, aber heul dich hinterher bei Santana aus und nicht bei mir!"

„Hör nicht auf sie, Hummel. Ich denke, es ist eine gute Entscheidung! Vielleicht könnt ihr es ja zwischendurch mal auf der Toilette miteinander treiben, das entspannt!" Santana zwinkerte ihm zu und ging in die Küche.

Kurt schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und diesmal verdrehte er die Augen. So war Santana halt. Er versuchte sich kurz daran zu erinnern, warum sie überhaupt das Apartment mit ihnen teilte.

Nachdem Rachel und Santana ihn endlich in Ruhe gelassen und keine weiteren nervigen Fragen zu Blaine gestellt hatten, ging er in seinen Bereich des Apartments und legte sich auf sein Bett.

Natürlich ging ihm das Gespräch mit Blaine nicht aus dem Kopf und auch Rachels mahnende Worte wollten einfach nicht verschwinden. Er beschloss, sich auf jeden Fall in der nächste Woche wieder mit Blaine zu treffen, egal, was seine Mitbewohnerinnen oder sonst jemand dachte. Er musste ihn einfach wiedersehen.

* * *

Blaine lag an diesem Abend noch lange wach und konnte nicht einschlafen. Justin lag schlafend neben ihm und hatte seinen Arm um ihn gelegt. Zum Glück hatte Blaine es noch geschafft, das Abendessen rechtzeitig fertig zu bekommen, bevor Justin nach Hause gekommen war. Sein Freund hatte deshalb nichts von seinem Treffen mit Kurt mitbekommen und Blaine hatte nach langen Überlegungen beschlossen, dass er ihm nichts von seinem neuen Freund erzählen würde. Er hatte nicht vor, Justin zu betrügen, doch aus Erfahrung wusste er, wie dieser reagierte, wenn er sich mit jemand anderem, besonders mit jemand Männlichem, traf.

Als Blaine Justin kennenlernte, hatte er schon ein paar Freundschaften an der Julliard geschlossen, doch diese Freundschaften hatten nicht lange angehalten. Justin hatte an jedem seiner Freunde, sogar den weiblichen, etwas auszusetzen und herumzumeckern. Dass Blaine sich mit ihnen traf, gefiel ihm nicht und dies hatte zu einigem Streit am Anfang ihrer Beziehung geführt. Blaine hatte sich trotzdem mit seinen Freunden getroffen, sie aber wohlweißlich nie mit zu sich nach Hause genommen. Doch diese Freunde hatten sich nach dem Tod seiner Eltern grundlos von ihm abgewandt, was Blaine sehr wehtat, doch Justin war da gewesen, um ihn zu trösten.

Von Kurt würde Blaine Justin nichts erzählen, er wollte nicht, dass sein Freund ihn schlecht machen würde und sie auch noch Streit darüber hätten. Justin hatte schon Probleme genug mit seinem Vater und daher beschloss Blaine, dass er ihm vorerst nichts von seinem Treffen erzählen würde. Er würde ihn nicht anlügen, aber er würde ihm auch nicht unbedingt die Wahrheit sagen. Normalerweise hatte er mittwochsnachmittags an der Julliard eine zweistündige Klavierprobe bis 17.00 Uhr, doch sein Lehrer war letzte Woche die Treppe hinuntergefallen und hatte sich einen komplizierten Bruch seiner Schulter zugezogen, so dass die Proben wahrscheinlich die nächsten Monate ausfallen würden. Diese Zeit würde Blaine nun haben, um sich mit Kurt zu treffen, ohne dass Justin Verdacht schöpfen würde.

Was danach geschehen würde, wusste Blaine nicht. Vielleicht würde er sich ja auch gar nicht mehr oft mit Kurt treffen. Jemand wie Kurt würde doch bestimmt bald jemanden finden, der seine Zeit wieder völlig für sich beanspruchen würde. Kurt war wunderschön, nett und witzig und ging außerdem auf eine Schule, auf der viele Schwule zu finden waren. Normalerweise mussten die Typen bei ihm doch Schlange stehen. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm zwar nicht, aber Blaine versuchte sich schweren Herzens schon einmal daran zu gewöhnen.

Er dachte an Kurt und an die zwei Stunden mit ihm im Café. Er musste auch an diesen Moment denken, als sie sich in die Augen gesehen hatten. In diesem Augenblick hatte Blaine sich in Kurts Augen verloren und sich einfach nur wohl gefühlt. Ganz kurz durchfuhr ihn ein Gefühl von Scham und Reue deswegen und er sah zu Justin hinüber, der seelenruhig schlief und nichts von Blaines Gedanken ahnte.

Er überlegte, ob er mit Kurt geflirtet hatte, doch dies hatte er seiner Meinung nach nicht getan. Sie hatten sich nur gut unterhalten und ihre Lebensgeschichten ausgetauscht. Dass er Kurt in seinem Leben bereits begegnet war, war sehr witzig, wie Blaine fand. Vielleicht hatte das Schicksal einfach gewollt, dass sich ihre Wege öfter in ihrem Leben kreuzten. Er fing an zu lächeln und mit diesem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er ein.

_. _

_._


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

Die Zeit bis zum nächsten Mittwoch verging sehr langsam für beide jungen Männer.

Während Kurt sich sehr auf das nächste Treffen freute und es kaum erwarten konnte, begannen in Blaine Zweifel zu wachsen. Auch für ihn schienen die Tage der Woche plötzlich irgendwie länger zu sein als vorher. Er dachte viel über Kurt nach und bekam immer mehr Zweifel, weil er Justin nichts von seinem Treffen erzählt hatte. Immerhin war Justin sein Freund und es war nicht richtig, dass er Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte. Am Samstag war er soweit Kurt anzurufen und das Treffen für den nächsten Mittwoch zu streichen. Außerdem wollte er ihm sagen, dass er sich nicht wieder mit ihm treffen würde. Er schob diesen Anruf den ganzen Tag vor sich her.

Am Samstagabend stand Blaine am Herd in der Küche des Apartments und bereite Justins Lieblingsessen vor. In den letzten Tagen war Justin wieder etwas angespannter gewesen, da eine wichtige Prüfung in der nächsten Woche anstand. Blaine wollte ihn mit einem leckeren Abendessen verwöhnen. Justin hatte auch am Samstag Vorlesungen, die manchmal sehr spät endeten, doch Blaine sah auf die Uhr und runzelte die Stirn. Justin hätte schon längst zurück sein müssen und er begann sich Sorgen zu machen.

Gegen 20.00 Uhr hatte Blaine den Tisch gedeckt, Kerzen angezündet und saß nun nachdenklich am Tisch vor seinem leeren Teller und wartete. Er hatte bereits versucht, Justin anzurufen, doch der Anruf war direkt zur Mailbox weitergeleitet worden. Außerdem hatte er ihm auch bereits fünf SMS geschickt, doch keine Reaktion erhalten. In Blaine wuchs die Sorge, dass seinem Freund vielleicht etwas passiert sein könnte, doch plötzlich begann sein Handy zu klingeln. Aufatmend griff er danach und meldete sich.

„Hey, Baby!" hörte er Justin und Blaine merkte sofort, dass dieser etwas getrunken hatte.

„Wo bist du Justin? Ich mache mir Sorgen!" erwiderte Blaine und schloss die Augen.

„Ich bin noch was Trinken mit ein paar Kumpels, Blainey. Vermisst du mich und meinen Schwanz?"

Blaine schluckte und er hörte Gelächter und dumpfe Musik im Hintergrund. Er hasste es, wenn Justin ihn mit diesem fürchterlichen Spitznamen anredet und noch mehr hasste er es, wie vulgär sein Freund sich ausdrückte. Früher hatte er das nie getan, früher, als er noch nicht trank. „Was soll das Justin? Warum redest du so?"

„Stell dich nicht so an, wie eine Mimose. Heimlich stehst du doch total auf so was!" sagte Justin mit leicht undeutlicher Aussprache.

Wieder hörte Blaine im Hintergrund jemanden lachen und Wut stieg in ihm auf. „Du weißt genau, dass das nicht stimmt, Justin! Wo bist du? Ich hole dich ab!"

„Wo sind wir hier Jungs?" hörte er seinen Freund fragen, doch die gemurmelten Antworten konnte er nicht verstehen. Dann vernahm er wieder Justins Stimme. „In irgendeinem Club, keine Ahnung wie der heißt. Die anderen wissen es auch nicht. Ach ja, Süßer, du brauchst mich nicht abholen. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich eine Menge Spaß habe und es bestimmt später wird. Tschau!"

Bevor Blaine noch irgendetwas darauf erwidern konnte, hatte Justin schon aufgelegt.

Blaine starrte fassungslos auf sein Handy. Tief durchatmend schloss er kurz die Augen. Er zitterte vor Wut. Wie konnte Justin nur so mit ihm umspringen? Dass sein Freund mit seinen Kumpels unterwegs war, war nichts Neues für ihn und es war ja auch nicht schlimm, aber normalerweise sagte er ihm vorher Bescheid und blieb nicht einfach so weg.

Anscheinend reichte es seinem Freund scheinbar nicht mehr aus, ihn zu Hause zu beschimpfen und zu demütigen. Nun war Justin mit seinen Kumpels unterwegs, mit denen er ab und zu etwas unternahm und musste ihnen scheinbar vorführen, wie er mit ihm umsprang. Er hatte noch ihr Gelächter im Ohr. Blaines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, weil er sich fürchterlich gedemütigt fühlte.

Er brauchte ein paar Augenblicke bis sich das Zittern legte, dann öffnete er die Augen. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand das unberührte Abendessen und ihm wurde klar, dass er keinen Hunger mehr hatte. Er sprang auf, wischte sich ärgerlich die Tränen aus den Augen, blies die Kerzen aus und nahm die Warmhalteschüsseln mit dem Essen vom Tisch. Er ging in die Küche und warf die Schüsseln mitsamt dem Abendessen, für das er stundenlang in der Küche gestanden hatte, in den Mülleimer.

Einen Moment lang stand er schwer atmend in der Küche und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er fühlte sich hilflos und fürchterlich allein. Einen ganz kurzen Moment schoss ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass er Kurt anrufen und mit ihm reden könnte. Doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Kurt würde mit Sicherheit nicht hören wollen, was für Probleme Blaine in seiner Beziehung hatte.

Blaine ging ins Esszimmer zurück und begann den Tisch abzuräumen. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf das Klavier, das Justin ihm zu seinem 21. Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Er stellte die Teller, die er in der Hand hatte, zurück auf den Tisch und ging hinüber zum Klavier. Er setzte sich auf den Hocker und öffnete langsam den Tastendeckel. Er bemerkte, dass seine Hände immer noch etwas zitterten als er sie auf die weißen und schwarzen Tasten legte, doch als er die erste Taste angeschlagen hatte und der sanfte Ton des Klaviers erklang, wurde er sofort ruhiger. Ganz wie von selbst begannen seine Finger sich auf den Tasten zu bewegen und er begann eine Melodie zu spielen, die ihn, wie er wusste, noch mehr beruhigen würde. Es war das „Jesus bleibet meine Freude" von Johann Sebastian Bach, was er mit geschlossenen Augen spielte.

Als der letzte Ton verklungen war, öffnete Blaine ganz langsam seine Augen. Er war wieder ruhiger und ihm wurde plötzlich klar, dass er Kurt nicht wie geplant anrufen würde. Er würde ihm nicht sagen, dass er ihn nicht mehr sehen wollte. Nein, er wollte ihn sehen, denn wenn Justin mit seinen Freunden um die Häuser ziehen durfte, dann hatte Blaine auch das Recht dazu, einen Freund zu haben, mit dem er Kaffee trinken und reden konnte. Dass es Justin nicht erfahren musste, war eine andere Geschichte, aber alle Zweifel wegen seines Treffens mit Kurt waren nachdem was Justin gerade getan hatte, wie weggefegt.

Blaine freute sich darauf, Kurt am Mittwoch wiederzusehen.

Er legte seine Hände erneut auf die Tasten vor sich und mit den Gedanken bei Kurt begann er erneut zu spielen.

* * *

Sie trafen sich am nächsten Mittwoch und Kurt, der viel zu früh gegen 15.30 Uhr das Café betrat, sah erstaunt, dass Blaine bereits an dem Tisch vom letzten Mal saß und wieder aus dem Fenster sah. Kurts Herz begann bei Blaines Anblick schneller zu schlagen und das Gefühl, das sich in seinem Magen breit machte, hätte Rachel mit Sicherheit als Schmetterlingsgefühle beschrieben. Kurt wartete einen Moment bis sich sein Herz etwas beruhigt hatte. Er beobachtete Blaine solange von der Tür aus und es schien ihm so, als wäre Blaine noch nachdenklicher und trauriger als bei ihrem letzten Treffen. Kurt hoffte, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Da kam ihm ein viel schlimmerer Gedanke. Was wäre, wenn Blaine ihm vielleicht sagen würde, dass er ihn nicht mehr wiedersehen wollte? Er atmete kurz tief durch und ging zum Tresen. Da er auf dem Tisch vor Blaine noch keinen Kaffeebecher entdeckt hatte, bestellte er für sich und ihn das gleiche, wie die Woche zuvor.

Da Blaine weiterhin aus dem Fenster schaute, bemerkte er ihn erst, als Kurt seinen Becher mit dampfendem Kaffee direkt vor ihm abstellte. Er sah erstaunt hoch und sein Gesicht veränderte sich. Ein Lächeln erschien darauf als er Kurt erkannte und wieder war es Kurt, als würde sein Herz einen Luftsprung machen.

„Hi!" Kurt lächelte ihn an und setzte sich. „Hatten wir nicht 16.00 Uhr ausgemacht?"

„Hi!" erwiderte Blaine. „Ich …. Ich hatte Zeit, da heute die Frischlinge geprüft werden."

„Frischlinge?" Kurt trank einen Schluck aus seinem Becher.

„Ja, so nennen wir die Neuen, die erst seit ein paar Monaten an der Julliard sind." Blaine nahm seinen Kaffee und trank einen Schluck. Erstaunt sah er anschließend Kurt an. „Du weißt wie ich meinen Kaffee trinke?" fragte er lächelnd und Kurt vergaß einen Moment zu atmen.

Er räusperte sich. „Na klar, ich habe doch ein gutes Gedächtnis."

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen und jeder der beiden nippte an seinem Kaffee. Das Schweigen war nicht unangenehm oder peinlich, doch irgendwie wusste keiner von beiden, was er sagen sollte.

Blaine brach das Schweigen als erster. „Beim letzten Mal hast du mir erzählt, wie du zur NYADA gekommen bist. Jetzt erzähl mir doch mal wie es dort ist. Bei uns werden lauter Witze darüber gemacht, dass ihr dort wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag nur durch die Gegend tanzt und dabei lange wehende Gewänder tragt."

Kurt, der gerade an seinem Kaffee nippte, musste sich zusammenreißen, um den Kaffee nicht über den Tisch zu prusten. „Was? Ehrlich? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Doch!" Blaine grinste ihn an.

Kurt schüttelte lachend den Kopf und begann zu erzählen, wie das Leben in der NYADA so war. Er erzählte von Tanzstunden und dem Fach „Drama", das er überhaupt nicht leiden konnte. Er erzählte von seinem Gewinn bei der verrückten „Midnight Madness"-Veranstaltung gegen seine Mitbewohnerin Rachel und er erzählte von den verrückten Adams Apples, bei denen er mitsang. Dass er mit dem Leiter dieses Clubs mal zusammen gewesen war, erwähnte er auch und Blaine hörte ihm interessiert zu.

„Wie kommt es, dass du zurzeit Single bist, Kurt?" fragte Blaine. „Die Männer müssten doch normalerweise Schlange bei dir stehen." Kurt sah ihn an und fing an zu grinsen. Erst da fiel Blaine auf, was er gesagt hatte und ihm wurde klar, wie sich das anhören musste. Er wurde rot. „Ich meine… ich … tut mir leid, Kurt, ich …" stammelte er verlegen.

Kurts Grinsen wurde breiter. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, Blaine! Du kannst mich so etwas ruhig fragen. Ich denke, wir müssen untereinander kein Blatt vor den Mund nehmen, oder?"

Blaine nickte nur und atmete tief durch.

„Also, warum ich keinen Freund habe?" Kurt seufzte theatralisch. „Mein Mr. Perfect hat noch nicht bei mir angeklopft, aber ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass er irgendwann vor meiner Tür steht, mich in den Arm nimmt und mir sagt, dass ich es bin, den er schon sein Leben lang gesucht hat." Kurt hatte seinen Kopf auf seine rechte Hand gestützt und sah verträumt aus dem Fenster.

Blaine musste bei seinem Anblick schlucken und bemerkte, wie seine Hände feucht wurden. Er schloss kurz die Augen und fragte sich, was mit ihm los war. Er schob es auf den bereits dritten Kaffee, der vor ihm stand.

„So, nun erzähl du mir was von der Julliard!" sagte Kurt im nächsten Augenblick und Blaine war dankbar für den Themenwechsel.

Als sie sich gegen 18.00 Uhr voneinander verabschiedeten, war es Kurt, der Blaine kurz in den Arm nahm. „Sehen wir uns nächste Woche wieder?" fragte er und er hätte Blaine am liebsten noch einmal und diesmal länger an sich gedrückt, da dieser so gut roch und er gerne noch einmal etwas länger seine Wärme gespürt hätte.

Blaines Lächeln sprach Bände. „Gerne, Kurt, wenn du es möchtest!"

Kurt biss sich auf die Unterlippe und musste dann ebenfalls lächeln. „Dann bis nächsten Mittwoch, Blaine!"

Genauso wie eine Woche zuvor sah er dem Schwarzhaarigen hinterher, wie er das Café verließ und erneut seufzte er tief. Er schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte vor sich fallen. Verdammt, Rachel hatte Recht gehabt, er hatte sich verliebt.

Er war in Blaine Anderson verliebt und dieser hatte einen Freund. Warum war die Welt nur so furchtbar ungerecht?

* * *

_Das Lied „Jesus, bleibet meine Freude" von Johann Sebastian Bach ist mein Lieblingsstück aus der klassischen Musik und es wurde auch auf meiner Hochzeit gespielt._

_Hört es euch mal an, falls es euch interessiert. Es ist wirklich wunderschön:_ watch?v=ZMkFCH1TC7w


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

In den nächsten Wochen trafen sich Kurt und Blaine jeden Mittwoch zur gleichen Zeit immer im Café Angelique und sie saßen, wenn es möglich war, immer am gleichen Tisch. Sie redeten über ihr Studium und über das, was ihnen in der Woche zuvor passiert war. Kurt erzählte viel von seinen Mitbewohnerinnen und Blaine lachte meistens sehr über die Dinge, die Santana oder Rachel wieder angestellt hatten. Über Justin redete Blaine nie und Kurt fragte auch nie nach seinem Freund, aber er fand es merkwürdig, dass sein Gegenüber ihn niemals erwähnte.

Bei einem ihrer Treffen, nachdem Kurt ausführlich über seinen Stiefbruder Finn erzählt und ein paar lustige Geschichten über ihn zum Besten gebracht hatte, begann Blaine auch über seinen Bruder zu reden. Er erzählte, wie dieser immer auf ihn aufgepasst und ihn dabei aber auch gerne geärgert hatte. Cooper war sechs Jahre älter als Blaine und dieser Altersunterschied hatte dazu geführt, dass Cooper oft auf seinen kleinen Bruder aufpassen musste, weil seine Eltern viel Zeit mit Reisen und ihrer Arbeit verbrachten. Blaine hatte dadurch ein sehr inniges Verhältnis zu seinem Bruder entwickelt. Er hatte seinen Bruder immer bewundert und zu ihm aufgesehen und es hatte ihm fast das Herz zerrissen als Cooper beschloss, nach der Highschool nach L.A. zu gehen und Schauspieler zu werden. Diese Entscheidung hatte fast zu einem Bruch mit seinen Eltern geführt, was auch der Grund war, dass Cooper nach diesem Entschluss nur noch sehr selten nach Hause kam.

Coopers anfänglich sehr häufige Anrufe bei ihm wurden, je länger er weg war, immer seltener, aber trotzdem schaffte es Cooper wenigstens alle paar Wochen einmal anzurufen. Das änderte sich schlagartig als ihre Eltern starben. Blaine hatte gehofft, dass Cooper danach für ihn da sein würde. Er hätte ihn zu dieser Zeit ganz dringend gebraucht, doch dann kam die bittere Erkenntnis, dass sein älterer Bruder nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte und er wusste nicht einmal wieso. Während er dies erzählte, traten Tränen in Blaines Augen und aus reiner Intuition griff Kurt über den Tisch und fasste nach seiner Hand.

„Das tut mir alles sehr leid, Blaine!" flüsterte er und drückte kurz seine Hand. Er ließ sie einen Moment länger dort liegen als es vielleicht nötig gewesen wäre, doch dann zog er sie zurück und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Blaine. Dieser sah ihn einfach nur an und blickte dann auf seine Hand, die Kurt gerade berührt hatte. Er ballte sie zur Faust und schloss kurz die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, liefen ihm zwei Tränen über die Wange und Kurt hätte nichts lieber getan, als sie sanft wegzuwischen.

„Danke, Kurt! Ich …" Blaine sah kurz zur Decke und seufzte. „Danke, dass du mir zuhörst! Wahrscheinlich denkst du dir, dass es völlig bescheuert ist, wegen so etwas zu weinen, doch ... ich …" Blaine stockte.

„Es ist total verständlich, dass du traurig darüber bist, dass dein Bruder nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben will. Egal wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, er ist und bleibt dein Bruder."

Blaine seufzte. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass es irgendwann nicht mehr so wehtun würde!"

Kurt dachte an seine Mutter. In Blaines Fall war es seiner Meinung nach sogar noch schlimmer als in seiner Situation. Blaine hatte nicht nur seine Eltern verloren und musste mit diesem Verlust klarkommen, nein, er hatte zusätzlich seinen Bruder verloren und wusste scheinbar nicht einmal, warum dieser nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. „Glaub mir, es wird immer etwas wehtun. Immer, wenn du an ihn denkst!"

„Justin hat gesagt, ich soll ihn vergessen!" murmelte Blaine und Kurt hörte ihn den Namen seines-Freundes erst das zweite Mal aussprechen.

Kurt kannte weder Blaines Bruder noch seinen Freund, aber einen solchen Rat fand er doch etwas hart. „Blaine, er ist dein Bruder und den kannst du gar nicht einfach so vergessen, genauso wenig, wie du deine Eltern vergessen wirst. Der Schmerz wird immer da sein, aber ich verspreche dir, er wird mit der Zeit erträglicher. Du musst versuchen, deinem Bruder zu vergeben!" Kurt konnte nicht anders und er fasste erneut nach Blaines Hand. Diesmal ließ er sie auf der Hand des Schwarzhaarigen liegen und Blaine zog seine Hand erneut nicht weg. Er blickte ihn an und Kurt konnte die Trauer in seinen Augen sehen, doch er sah auch etwas anderes. War es Hoffnung oder Dankbarkeit? Blaines Augen schauten nicht mehr so trostlos und verloren. Nein, etwas hatte sich verändert.

„Danke", sagte er. „Danke, dass du mein Freund bist, Kurt!"

* * *

Der nächste Mittwoch war etwas Besonderes. Kurt hatte am Sonntag zuvor Geburtstag gehabt und aus dem feierlichen Anlass, dass er 21 wurde und damit nun offiziell volljährig war, waren sein Vater, seine Stiefmutter und sogar sein Stiefbruder aus Ohio am Tag davor angereist. Kurt hatte eine große Party in seinem Apartment geschmissen und in seinen Geburtstag hineingefeiert. Natürlich hatte er auch Blaine vorher dazu eingeladen, doch dieser hatte seine Einladung ablehnen müssen. Er hatte einen Grund erfunden, um seine Absage zu begründen. Blaine wäre sehr gerne zu Kurts Party gekommen, doch wie hätte er das Justin erklären sollen? Sein Freund wusste immer noch nichts von Kurt und dies sollte auch so bleiben. Also sagte Blaine, dass er an dem Abend einen wichtigen Auftritt bei einer Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung der Julliard hatte und Kurt akzeptierte dies natürlich schweren Herzens, obwohl er insgeheim darauf gehofft hatte, dass Blaine zu seiner Party kommen würde.

Die Party war ein voller Erfolg und Kurt, der zum ersten Mal „offiziell" Alkohol trinken durfte, hatte ein paar Gläser Sekt zuviel gehabt und in seinem angetrunkenen Zustand Santana gebeichtet, dass er unsterblich in Blaine verliebt war. Diese Peinlichkeit würde er natürlich Blaine nicht erzählen, doch er hatte vor, ihm bis auf das alles genauestens von seiner Party zu berichten.

Als er also am Mittwoch nach seinem Geburtstag zu ihrem gewohnten Tisch kam, saß Blaine bereits dort und lächelte ihm entgegen. Bevor er den Tisch erreichte, sprang Blaine auf und zog einen Strauß mit gelben und roten Rosen hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Sprachlos starrte Kurt auf die Blumen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich, Kurt! Alles Gute zur Volljährigkeit!" Blaine umarmte ihn und drückte ihn kurz an sich. Dies und die Blumen überwältigten Kurt und ihm traten Tränen in die Augen. Er nahm die Blumen entgegen und roch kurz daran. Nicht nur, dass sie toll aussahen und er sich gerade fragte, woher Blaine wusste, dass er diese Farbzusammenstellung und außerdem Rosen über alles liebte, nein die Blumen rochen auch noch herrlich. Kurt war kurz sprachlos.

„Danke!" murmelte er ergriffen. „Die Blumen sind wunderschön!"

Blaine war drauf und dran: _So wie du!_ zu erwidern, doch er konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten. Er lächelte Kurt deshalb nur an.

„Du hättest mir nichts schenken müssen!" sagte dieser und roch erneut lächelnd an den Rosen.

„Ich wollte es aber!" erwiderte Blaine und genoss es zu sehen, wie glücklich Kurt war. Er verspürte einen leichten Stich in seinem Herzen, weil Justin sich noch nie so über etwas gefreut hatte, was er ihm geschenkt hatte. Justin hatte alles und was er wollte, kaufte er sich. Ihn mit irgendetwas zu überraschen und ihn damit zu beglücken, war daher nahezu unmöglich.

Sie setzten sich, tranken ihren Kaffee und sprachen an diesem Tag fast ausschließlich über Kurts Geburtstag. Blaine lachte über die Geschichten, die Kurt über Finn und Rachel erzählte, die irgendwann sturzbetrunken zusammen aus dem Badezimmer getorkelt waren und ihre Klamotten und Haare wieder richten mussten. Was im Badezimmer geschehen war, hatte Rachel Kurt bisher noch nicht erzählt, doch dieser vermutete, dass sie sich gar nicht daran erinnern konnte. Kurt erklärte Blaine, dass Rachel und Finn in der Highschool ein Paar gewesen waren, sich danach aber wieder getrennt hatten.

Als sie sich zu der bereits gewohnten Zeit wieder trennen mussten, bedankte sich Kurt noch einmal bei Blaine für die Blumen. Blaine verabschiedete sich lächelnd und mit einem warmen Gefühl im Magen von Kurt und verließ das Café. Nach ein paar Schritten sah er sich noch einmal um und er sah wie Kurt ebenfalls das Café verließ, kurz stehenblieb und glücklich lächelnd erneut an den Blumen roch. Das warme Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus und Blaine lächelte den gesamten Weg bis zu seinem Apartment. Er freute sich auf den nächsten Mittwoch und das so sehr, dass er sich begann darüber Sorgen zu machen.

* * *

So trafen die beiden sich weiterhin jeden Mittwoch im Café und plauderten und erzählten bis es Zeit war aufzubrechen. Blaine begann Kurt immer mehr zu vertrauen und aufgrund dessen erzählte er ihm von dem Vorfall an seiner alten Schule. Er erzählte ihm den Grund, warum er auf das Jungeninternat gewechselt war und Kurt war schockiert als er erfuhr, dass Blaine so schwer verprügelt worden war, so dass er mehrere Wochen im Krankenhaus verbringen musste.

Blaine begann die Mittwochstreffen mit Kurt herbeizusehnen, denn die Laune seines Freundes war in letzter Zeit wieder nicht so berauschend, da weitere Prüfungen anstanden, über die Justins Vater genau Bescheid wusste und bei denen er entsprechende Ergebnisse erwartete. Justin, der aufgrund des Drucks und des Stresses wieder angefangen hatte besonders am Abend zu trinken, war aufgrund des Alkohols ständig wütend und mies gelaunt. Blaine hatte mittlerweile gelernt damit umzugehen und er wusste, was Justin von ihm erwartete und wie er ihm möglichst wenig Anlass zum Streiten gab.

Nach dem demütigenden Anruf vor ein paar Wochen hatte Justin sich mit Hundeblick bei ihm entschuldigt und ihm ein teures Saison-Ticket für die New Yorker Philharmoniker gekauft. Blaine hatte ihm verziehen, zumindest hatte er es ihm gesagt. Justins Versprechen nicht mehr so viel zu trinken, hatte er bereits nach einer Woche wieder gebrochen.

Aufgrund dieser schwierigen Situation in seinem Privatleben, von der Blaine Kurt aber kein Sterbenswörtchen erzählte, waren die zwei Stunden in der Woche, die er mit Kurt im Café verbringen durfte, wie ein Rettungsanker für ihn. Sie waren ein kurzer Lichtblick in seinem schwierigen Alltag mit Justin.

* * *

Es waren fast drei Monate vergangen, seitdem Blaine Kurt das erste Mal im Café getroffen hatte, als Kurt an einem Dienstag erfuhr, dass er am nächsten Tag ein wichtiges Treffen mit seiner Gesangsprofessorin, Madame Carmen Tibideaux, hatte, das er auf keinen Fall absagen oder umlegen konnte. Es war eine Ehre, wenn Madame Tibideaux sich mit ihm treffen wollte und so beschloss Kurt, Blaine mitzuteilen, dass er es wahrscheinlich erst gegen 17.00 Uhr ins Café schaffen würde. Er wollte nicht, dass Blaine auf ihn wartete und vielleicht dachte, dass er ihn versetzt hatte. Daher schrieb er ihm eine SMS. Normalerweise schrieben die beiden sich keine SMS, da sich die Uhrzeit und der Tag ihrer wöchentlichen Treffen noch nie verändert hatte.

Als diese SMS auf Blaines Handy ankam, war Blaine gerade im Bad und nahm eine Dusche. Normalerweise war er vorsichtiger mit seinem Handy seitdem Kurts Nummer darin zu finden war. Blaine dachte nicht, dass Justin in seinem Handy herum stöbern würde, doch er war einfach vorsichtiger geworden.

An diesem Abend war Justin früher von der Uni nach Hause gekommen oder eher gesagt, war er gar nicht dort gewesen, was er Blaine aber nicht gesagt hatte. Er hatte die letzten drei Stunden lieber in einer Sportbar verbracht, alte Footballspiele angesehen und eine Menge Bier getrunken. Sein Studium kotzte ihn an und er war seit Tagen nicht an der Uni gewesen.

Genau in dem Moment als die SMS Blaines Handy erreichte, stand Justin neben dem kleinen Tischchen im Flur, auf dem er und Blaine immer seine Schlüssel ablegten. Als Blaines Handy, das dort lag, piepste, nahm er es zur Hand und sah mit Erstaunen, dass sein Freund eine SMS von einem „K.H." bekommen hatte. Blaine hatte Kurts Eintrag ein wenig abgeändert.

Da er niemanden mit diesen Initialen kannte, beschlich ihn ein sehr ungutes Gefühl und er runzelte die Stirn. Er öffnete die Nachricht und seine Augen wurden größer und größer als er sie las.

* * *

_.  
_

_Was denkt ihr, wird geschehen?_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Kleine Vorwarnung: dieses Kapitel enthält Szenen mit Gewalt_**

* * *

.

.

Als Blaine zehn Minuten später mit noch feuchten Haaren aus dem Bad kam und die Küche betrat, um das Abendessen vorzubereiten, sah er erstaunt, dass Justin in der Küche anscheinend auf ihn wartete. Sein Freund lehnte gegen den Herd und hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er starrte Blaine an und dieser wurde bei seinem Anblick plötzlich fürchterlich nervös. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er konnte die Spannung, die in der Luft lag, förmlich fühlen.

„Hey, Schatz! Du bist heute aber früh zurück. Ich wollte dir gerade etwas kochen!" sagte er und versuchte seine Stimme leicht und fröhlich klingen zu lassen. „Wie war es an der Uni?"

„Wie es an der Uni war? Du fragst mich allen Ernstes wie es an der Uni war?" Justin trat bedrohlich einen Schritt auf Blaine zu und plötzlich hielt er ihm sein Handy entgegen. „Sag mir lieber, wer dir diese SMS geschickt hat? Betrügst du mich, Blaine? Wer ist dieser K.H.?"

Blaine wurde blass und erstarrte. Kurt musste ihm eine SMS geschickt haben und diese hatte Justin gelesen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was in der SMS stand und wusste daher nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Sollte er Justin anlügen und behaupten, dass K.H. nur eine Studienkollegin war, mit der er ein Duett spielen sollte? Was sollte er sagen? Blaine beschloss ehrlich zu sein, denn Lügen hatten in einer Beziehung seiner Meinung nach nichts zu suchen.

„Justin, bitte, es ist alles völlig harmlos! Ich…"

Sein Freund unterbrach ihn wütend. „Das hier klingt überhaupt nicht harmlos!" Er sah auf das Handy in seiner Hand und las Blaine die SMS vor, die Kurt ihm geschickt hatte. „Kann morgen erst gegen 17.00 Uhr, möchte nicht, dass du umsonst wartest. Freu mich!" Justin starrte Blaine zornig an. „Ich dachte du bist um die Uhrzeit noch an der Julliard, Blaine? Du betrügst mich und das anscheinend schon länger, oder?" Den letzten Satz brüllte Justin schon fast.

Blaines Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen. „Ich betrüge dich nicht, Justin! Ich … ich treffe mich seit ein paar Wochen mit jemandem, mit dem ich auf einer Wellenlänge bin. Er … er ist einfach nur ein Freund, mit dem… mit dem ich gut reden kann! Es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nicht gesagt habe, aber glaube mir, ich betrüge dich nicht, denn ich liebe nur dich!"

Justin sah ihn an und Blaine sah sofort, dass er ihm nicht glaubte. Justins Kiefer war angespannt und seine Augen funkelten ihn immer noch zornig, aber auch ein bisschen glasig an. Er musste schlucken, denn erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Justin anscheinend getrunken hatte.

Sein Freund trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und Blaine wich zurück. „Seit wann geht das schon so?" fragte Justin leise, aber auch voller Wut in seiner Stimme.

„Justin … ich …" begann Blaine.

„Ich will wissen, seit wann du dich mit diesem _Freund_ triffst, Blaine?" schrie Justin plötzlich. Blaine sah seinen Freund entsetzt an und sein Herz begann noch schneller zu schlagen.

„Seit ein paar Wochen!" erwiderte er leise, doch Justin war nicht zufrieden mit dieser Antwort. „Ich will verdammt nochmal wissen, seit wann genau?" schrie er erneut und Blaine traten Tränen in die Augen. Noch nie hatte er Justin so erlebt. „S-seit sechs Wochen!" flüsterte er und wusste, dass die volle Wahrheit nicht gut gewesen wäre und dies eine Notlüge war. Justin begann, ihm Angst zu machen.

Als sein Freund einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zumachte, wich Blaine erneut zurück und bemerkte entsetzt, dass er mit dem Rücken gegen den Küchenschrank stieß. „Du triffst dich seit sechs Wochen hinter meinem Rücken mit jemandem? Was soll ich denn nur davon halten, Blaine?"

„Ich habe dir nichts davon gesagt, weil du mir all meine Freunde bisher immer nur schlecht gemacht hast. Ich wollte nicht, dass du Kurt schlecht machst!" Blaine war über seine Antwort selbst überrascht, doch genau das war der Grund gewesen, weshalb er Kurt vor Justin geheim gehalten hatte.

„So, er heißt also Kurt? Was für ein blöder Name!"

Blaine schloss kurz die Augen, denn schon fing es an. Justin war wieder dabei alles schlecht zu machen. Er erwartete mehr böse und abfällige Worte über Kurt, doch diesmal war es anders. Justin starrte ihn an.

„Habt ihr beiden Hübschen es denn richtig schön getrieben, wenn ihr zusammen ward? Hat er es dir besser besorgt als ich es kann, Blaine? Er ist also der Grund, dass du im Bett nicht mehr so wild bist wie früher, wusste ich es doch!"

Blaine schüttelte den Kopf. „Justin, ich … wir haben nur geredet. Wir waren immer an einem öffentlichen Ort und es ist nichts passiert. Bitte glaub mir, ich liebe dich!"

„Du liebst mich und triffst dich hinter meinem Rücken mit jemand anderem? Du bist nichts als ein kleiner billiger Hurensohn!" schrie Justin voller Zorn. Er hatte Blaines Handy immer noch in der Hand und nun drehte er sich um und warf das Handy mit voller Wucht gegen den Kühlschrank. Mit einem lauten Knall zerbrach es in etliche Teile, die sich scheppernd auf dem Küchenboden verteilten.

Voller Entsetzen und mit Tränen in den Augen fuhr Blaine zusammen. Noch während er ungläubig auf die Reste seines Handys starrte, drehte sich Justin wieder zu ihm zurück und trat noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er stand jetzt ganz dicht vor ihm und Blaine konnte den Alkohol im Atem seines Freundes riechen.

„Wieso betrügst du mich, Blaine? Du gehörst doch mir! Wieso betrügst du mich?" flüsterte er.

„Ich hab dich nicht betrogen, Justin! Bitte!" Blaine hatte plötzlich Angst. „Verzeih mir, dass ich es dir nicht gesagt habe, aber …", er wollte noch mehr sagen, doch Justin unterbrach ihn flüsternd.

„Niemand betrügt mich!"

Blaine sah die Faust nicht kommen und als der Schmerz in seinem Gesicht explodierte und sein Kopf mit voller Wucht gegen den Küchenschrank hinter ihm knallte, wurde alles schwarz um ihn herum.

* * *

Kurt erschien am nächsten Tag gegen 16.45 Uhr völlig außer Atem im Café. Er hatte sich extra beeilt, da er wusste, dass Blaine immer so gegen 18.00 Uhr wieder weg musste. Sein Gespräch mit seiner Gesangslehrerin war mehr als zufriedenstellend verlaufen. Sie hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass er beim bald stattfindenden Herbstfest der NYADA ein Solo singen würde und Kurt konnte es gar nicht abwarten, Blaine davon zu erzählen.

Nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte, stellte er enttäuscht fest, dass Blaine nicht im Café war. Er sah auf die Uhr und sagte sich, dass er wahrscheinlich gleich kommen würde. Er hatte in seiner SMS ja geschrieben, dass er wahrscheinlich erst gegen 17.00 Uhr hier sein könnte. Er holte schon einmal ihre übliche Bestellung und setzte sich an ihren zum Glück freien Lieblingstisch am Fenster. Glücklich seufzend ging er noch einmal in Gedanken das Gespräch mit Madame Tibideaux durch und ein wenig Stolz überkam ihn. Es war eine regelrechte Ehre von ihr für dieses Fest ausgewählt zu werden. Seine Kommilitonen würden morgen platzen vor Neid, wenn sie es erfahren würden. Er stellte sich Rachels Gesicht vor, wenn er es ihr gleich erzählen würde, doch noch mehr freute er sich, es als erstem Blaine sagen zu können.

Er sah auf die Uhr und stellte stirnrunzelnd fest, dass es bereits nach 17.00 Uhr war und Blaine noch nicht erschienen war. Nach weiteren 10 Minuten begann Kurt unruhig zu werden. Er sah immer wieder auf sein Handy, doch eine erklärende SMS oder ein Anruf von Blaine blieben aus. Zehn Minuten später konnte er das Warten nicht mehr ertragen und rief Blaine an. Der Anruf ging sofort auf Blaines Mailbox. „Blaine, hier ist Kurt, ich wundere mich, wo du bist. Ist alles in Ordnung? Bitte melde dich bei mir!" sprach er auf die Mailbox und legte seufzend auf. Normalerweise war Blaine immer pünktlich. Kein einziges Mal war er in den letzten Wochen nach Kurt im Café erschienen. Dass er ihn jetzt hier so einfach sitzen ließ, war überhaupt nicht seine Art. Kurt zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, was wohl passiert sein konnte.

Als er um kurz vor 18.00 Uhr noch nichts von Blaine gehört hatte, verließ er enttäuscht das Café und machte sich nachdenklich auf den Heimweg.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag versuchte Kurt, Blaine telefonisch zu erreichen. Er rief ihn immer wieder an, sprach auf seine Mailbox und schickte ihm zahlreiche SMS. Doch Blaine reagierte nicht darauf. Langsam begann Kurt sich Sorgen zu machen. Ihm wurde klar, dass er überhaupt nicht wusste, wo Blaine wohnte. Wie sollte er Blaine finden, wenn der auf seine Anrufe nicht reagierte? Oder hatte Blaine einfach den Kontakt abgebrochen und wollte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben?

Kurt dachte nach, ob bei ihrem letzten Treffen irgendetwas anders gewesen war. Hatte Blaine sich anders verhalten oder hatte er etwas gesagt, dass darauf schließen lassen konnte, dass er ihn nicht mehr sehen wollte? Kurt zerbrach sich den Kopf, doch ihm fiel nichts ein, was Blaines Verhalten erklären konnte. Er war bei ihrem letzten Treffen wie immer gewesen. Blaine hatte sich ganz normal von ihm verabschiedet und ihm gesagt, dass sie sich nächste Woche wie immer sehen würden.

Nachdem er seine Kurse an der NYADA an diesem Tag aufgrund seiner Sorge um Blaine mehr schlecht als recht hinter sich gebracht hatte, versuchte er Blaine über Facebook, Skype, Twitter oder sonstige soziale Netzwerke zu finden. Doch nirgendwo hatte er Glück. Blaine schien im Internet nicht zu existieren. Als Kurt nach ihm suchte, fand er einen Bericht über den Autounfall seiner Eltern, aber mehr konnte er nicht finden. Kurts Sorgen begannen zu wachsen.

Am Abend sprach er mit Rachel und Santana darüber.

„Vielleicht hat dieser Blaine endlich jemanden gefunden, mit dem er mehr als nur r_eden_ kann!" sagte Santana und bekam daraufhin einen bösen Blick von Rachel zugeworfen.

„Er hat doch einen Freund, Santana! Außerdem glaube ich nach Kurts Erzählungen von ihm nicht, dass Blaine jemand ist, der sich mir nichts dir nichts einfach aus dem Staub macht und Kurt nichts davon sagt." Rachel sah Kurt mitfühlend an, der mittlerweile recht verzweifelt aussah.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn!" murmelte Kurt und starrte auf sein Handy, immer in der Hoffnung, dass es endlich klingelte und Blaine am Apparat war.

„Hast du dir schon mal überlegt, dass er einfach nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben will? Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du ihn einfach vergisst!" Santana biss genüsslich in einen Apfel und sah Kurt schmatzend an.

Kurt schluckte und nickte nur. Erneut warf Rachel Santana einen bissigen Blick zu, den diese nur mit einem Schulterzucken zur Kenntnis nahm. Rachel setzte sich neben Kurt auf das Sofa und legte ihren Arm um ihn. „Du weißt doch, dass er an der Julliard ist, Kurt. Geh doch einfach mal dort vorbei und frag nach ihm!"

Kurt sah Rachel an und sein Gesicht erhellte sich. Auf diesen Gedanken war er überhaupt noch nicht gekommen. Er wandte sich an Rachel und nahm sie stürmisch in den Arm. Überrascht quiekte Rachel auf.

„Das ist eine geniale Idee, Rachel! Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen? Danke!" Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hey, Ladyface! Konzentrier deine Energie lieben auf deinen Hobbit und werd´ nicht plötzlich bi!" Santana beobachtete ihre beiden Mitbewohner schmunzelnd.

„Keine Sorge, Santana!" Kurt sprang auf. „Das werde ich nicht! Ich weiß jetzt aber immerhin dank Rachel, wie ich Blaine hoffentlich finden kann!" Er grinste Santana an und hoffte wirklich, dass er Blaine so finden würde. Er musste ihn einfach finden.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

Am Freitagmorgen ging Kurt nicht zur NYADA, sondern fuhr zur Julliard. Er war noch nie dort gewesen und er bewunderte das eindrucksvolle Gebäude des Haupthauses bevor er es betrat. Im Eingangsbereich war eine Menge los. Studenten liefen geschäftig hin und her und Kurt hoffte, Blaine vielleicht einfach so zufällig zu entdecken. Dieser würde ihm dann lächelnd erklären, dass sein Handy kaputt sei und er krank gewesen wäre und dann wäre alles wieder gut.

Doch so einfach, wie Kurt es sich erhofft hatte, war es nicht. Ein Satz, den sein Vater ihm einmal gesagt hatte, fiel ihm ein. _„Das Leben ist kein Wunschkonzert!"_ hatte Burt einmal zu ihm gesagt und Kurt seufzte, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Nein, das Leben war wirklich kein Wunschkonzert. Er sah sich noch ein paar Minuten lang vergeblich um und beschloss dann, seinen eigentlichen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Schulsekretariat. Als er es schließlich gefunden hatte, klopfte er und trat ein. Eine ältere Dame mit Brille sah auf und lächelte ihn an. „Kann ich dir helfen?"

Kurt schluckte. Nervös spielte er am Riemen seiner Umhängetasche herum. „Ähm, ja, ich … ich suche einen jungen Mann, der bei ihnen studiert. Sein Name ist Blaine Anderson und ich wüsste gern, ob sie mir seine Adresse geben können. Es … es ist sehr wichtig für mich."

Die ältere Dame musterte ihn einen kurzen Moment, doch dann schüttelte sie verneinend den Kopf. „Wir dürfen die Daten unserer Schüler nicht einfach so herausgeben, junger Mann. Es tut mir sehr leid!"

Kurt nickte verstehend. Diese Auskunft hatte er befürchtet. „Auch nicht, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass es wirklich sehr sehr wichtig ist? Ich …!"

Die Dame unterbrach ihn. „Nein, auch dann nicht. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich darf da keine Ausnahmen machen!" Sie sah ihn mitleidig an. „Sie müssen das verstehen!"

Er nickte erneut. „Danke, trotzdem!" murmelte er und verließ das Sekretariat.

Er ging zurück zur Eingangshalle und seufzte. Leider schien es doch nicht so einfach zu sein, Blaine zu finden. Kurt beschloss, nicht so einfach aufzugeben und seinen Plan C auszuführen. Er atmete tief durch und begann einfach wahllos Studenten anzusprechen, die so aussahen, als ob sie im gleichen Alter wie Blaine sein konnten. Die ersten acht bis zehn, die er ansprach, kannten Blaine nicht, oder schüttelten auf seine Frage hin nur mit dem Kopf und wandten sich ab. Doch dann sprach er eine Gruppe von drei jungen Männern an, die ihn aufgrund seiner Nachfrage neugierig ansahen.

„Ich kenne Blaine!" sagte ein rothaariger Junge aus der Gruppe und Kurt sah ihn erleichtert an. Endlich hatte er jemanden gefunden, der Blaine zumindest kannte.

„Weißt du, wo er im Moment ist?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht! Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, fällt mir auch auf, dass ich ihn seit ein paar Tagen nicht gesehen habe! Wir haben eigentlich mehrere Kurse zusammen", erwiderte der Rothaarige und Kurts ungutes Gefühl wuchs nur noch mehr.

Als die drei Jungen sich abwenden und gehen wollten, griff Kurt nach dem Arm des Rothaarigen und hielt ihn zurück. „Hey, warte bitte einen Moment! Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun? Es… es wäre wirklich sehr wichtig für mich!"

Der Junge musterte ihn kurz. „Wieso interessiert es dich überhaupt, wo Blaine ist?" fragte er und Kurt hörte leichtes Misstrauen aus seiner Frage heraus.

Kurt seufzte. „Ich heiße Kurt und bin ein Freund von Blaine. Ich kann ihn nicht mehr erreichen und er meldet sich nicht. Ich mache mir deswegen große Sorgen."

„Ihr seid befreundet?" Der Junge sah ihn erstaunt an, schüttelte dann jedoch kurz den Kopf. „Okay, hör mal, ich heiße Steve und um was für einen Gefallen wolltest du mich denn bitten?" Steve sah ihn freundlich an und Kurt hatte sofort das Gefühl, dass er ein netter Kerl war.

„Wenn du Blaine das nächste Mal siehst, könntest du mir Bescheid sagen, dass er hier ist? Mir einfach eine kurze SMS schicken? Das … das wäre einfach super! Ich mache mir nämlich wirklich große Sorgen um ihn." Kurt sah Steve voller Hoffnung an.

„Klar, mache ich! Gib mir deine Nummer!" Steve zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und tippte Kurts Nummer schnell ein. „Jetzt muss ich aber los, ich melde mich, wenn ich ihn sehe!"

„Danke!" Kurt sah Steve nach, wie dieser eilig um die nächste Ecke verschwand. Er fragte sich, warum der Rothaarige so erstaunt gewesen war, als er sagte, er sei mit Blaine befreundet.

Ein wenig erleichtert, machte er sich auf den Weg zur NYADA. Er hoffte, dass dieser Steve ihm Bescheid geben würde und dies nicht nur einfach so daher gesagt hatte. Dies war vielleicht die letzte und einzige Möglichkeit für ihn, Blaine zu finden.

* * *

Am Wochenende hörte er nichts von Steve, was natürlich klar war. Kurts Sorge um Blaine wuchs jedoch je länger er nichts von diesem hörte. Mittlerweile hatte er es aufgegeben, SMS an ihn zu schreiben oder Nachrichten auf seiner Mailbox zu hinterlassen. Am Sonntag war er so verzweifelt, dass er in ihr Stammcafé ging und dort die Mitarbeiter befragte, ob sie Blaine gesehen hatten. Leider hatte ihn dort aber auch niemand gesehen. Er gab einer der Mitarbeiterinnen, seine Nummer und diese versprach sich bei ihm zu melden, wenn Blaine auftauchen würde.

Rachel und Santana versuchten ihn irgendwie aufzuheitern. Sie überredeten ihn, mit ihnen zusammen in den Central Park zu fahren. Kurt war dankbar für die Ablenkung, jedoch sah er alle paar Minuten auf sein Handy, was Santana nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

„Verdammt, Lady Hummel, lass dieses verfluchte Handy jetzt mal für zehn verdammte Minuten in deiner Tasche, okay?"

Kurt schreckte zusammen. „Ich … ich …" stammelte er nur und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Tränen traten in seine Augen.

Santana sah ihn überrascht an und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Parkbank, auf der er saß. Rachel war gerade einen Kaffee holen gegangen und war noch nicht zurück.

„Hey, Kurt, bitte, ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren! Es tut mir leid!" sagte die hübsche Latina zerknirscht und legte einen Arm um ihren Mitbewohner.

Dieser sah sie überrascht an. Nicht nur hatte Santana seinen Vornamen gebraucht, was höchst selten bis nie geschah, sie versuchte ihn auch noch zu trösten, was Kurt noch nie erlebt hatte. Kein sarkastischer Kommentar kam über ihre Lippen während sie ihn einfach nur in den Arm nahm.

„Ich… ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn, Santana!" Kurt schluchzte leise und lehnte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter.

„Vielleicht…", Santana seufzte. „Vielleicht solltest du dich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass du ihn nie wiedersehen wirst!"

Kurt holte tief Luft. „Das kann und will ich nicht! ... Noch nicht!"

„Okay!" Santana sah Rachel mit ihrem Kaffee auftauchen. „Komm, Hummel, lass uns wild rumknutschen! Ich würde so gerne Rachels Gesichtsausdruck sehen, wenn sie das sieht!"

Kurt begann zu lächeln. Er wusste, dass Santana ihn nur aufmuntern wollte.

„Danke!" sagte er einfach nur.

„Keine Ursache!" erwiderte Santana und grinste ihn an.

* * *

Den gesamten Montag wartete er auf eine Nachricht von irgendjemandem, aber sein Handy rührte sich nicht. Nur Rachel rief an, doch diese wimmelte Kurt schnell ab, da er Angst hatte, dass sie die Leitung blockierte. In der Schule war er nicht in der Lage dem Unterricht zu folgen, denn immer wieder ging ihm durch den Kopf, was mit Blaine sein konnte und konnte er diesem Steve überhaupt vertrauen? Vielleicht hatte dieser seine Nummer bereits schon wieder gelöscht und wollte ihm gar nicht helfen.

Am Dienstag war es gegen 11.00 Uhr, als plötzlich sein Handy in seiner Hosentasche vibrierte. Er war gerade auf dem Weg zu seinem nächsten Kurs und als er auf sein Handy sah und bemerkte, dass es eine unbekannt Nummer war, die ihm eine SMS geschrieben hatte, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Nervös und aufgeregt öffnete er schnell die Nachricht. „_Blaine ist aufgetaucht – Steve_" war die knappe und doch so wundervolle Mitteilung, die Kurt laut aufjubeln ließ, was ihm einige seltsame Blicke der um ihn herumstehenden Studenten einbrachte. Ihm war egal, was andere von ihm dachten, wichtig war in diesem Moment nur, dass es Blaine gut ging und wenn er wieder an der Julliard war, war das doch wenigstens ein Zeichen dafür, dass er noch lebte und nicht einfach so verschwunden war. Ohne zu zögern, verließ er die NYADA und machte sich auf den Weg zur Julliard.

Als er etwa 30 Minuten später dort im Hauptgebäude völlig außer Atem eintraf, griff er erneut zu seinem Handy. Schnell tippte er eine Nachricht und schickte sie an Steves Nummer. „_Bin hier, wo ist er? - Kurt_". Ganz kurz hatte er die Angst, dass er vielleicht zu spät gekommen sei und Blaine bereits wieder weg war.

Zum Glück dauerte es nur ein paar Sekunden bis ihn eine erlösende Antwort erreichte. „_Versuch es im ersten Stock, Raum 104_" Schnell lief Kurt die geschwungene Marmortreppe hinauf und sah sich um. Ein Wegweiser zeigte ihm die Richtung und nach kurzer Zeit stand er vor dem gesuchten Raum. Die Tür war nur angelehnt und er hörte Klaviermusik daraus erklingen. Sofort wusste er, dass es Blaine war, der dort spielte und sein Mund wurde trocken vor Nervosität. So leise wie möglich und mit zitternden Händen öffnete er die Tür und schlüpfte in den Raum hinein.

Wie er es sich gedacht hatte, war es Blaine, der dort an einem wunderschönen schwarzen Flügel saß und spielte. Er wandte ihm den Rücken zu, so dass er von Kurts Anwesenheit nichts mitbekam. Kurt atmete tief durch und war mucksmäuschenstill. Er war so glücklich, Blaine gefunden zu haben und am liebsten wäre er einfach zu ihm gerannt, doch er blieb wie angewurzelt im Raum stehen und lauschte Blaines Klavierspiel. Das Stück, das er spielte war etwas Klassisches, was Kurt noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Zumindest kam es ihm nicht bekannt vor. Es war aber so melancholisch und traurig, aber gleichzeitig auch so bewegend, dass es ihm den Atem verschlug. Das, was Blaine dort mit wahnsinnig viel Gefühl spielte, war so schlicht und so wunderschön zugleich, dass es Kurt in seinen Bann schlug und ihn auf eine Weise verzauberte, wie es sonst nur Musicalstücke aus seinem Lieblingsmusical „Wicked" konnten. Tränen stiegen in seine Augen.

Als Blaine den letzten Ton anschlug und dieser leise verklang, hätte Kurt am liebsten vor Begeisterung lautstark applaudiert und gejubelt, doch er wollte Blaine nicht erschrecken. Er sah, wie Blaine sich mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht fuhr und hörte, wie er leise kurz schniefte. Weinte er?

„Blaine?" fragte er vorsichtig, doch Kurt sah, wie Blaine trotzdem zusammenzuckte. Er musste ihn gehört haben, doch er sah sich nicht zu ihm um.

„Blaine? Bitte!" versuchte er es noch einmal, doch mit der Reaktion, die nun folgte hätte er nicht im Traum gerechnet.

„Bitte geh, Kurt!" flüsterte Blaine, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Geh und komm nie wieder! Vergiss mich einfach!"

* * *

_.  
_

_Wird Kurt einfach gehen? Was meint ihr?_

_._

_._

_Nur mal so als Info: eigentlich bin ich ein Realitätsfanatiker. Ich habe diesen Teil geschrieben und hinterher erst nach der Julliard gegoogelt. Da habe ich dann (dank Google Street View) herausgefunden, dass die Julliard ein ziemlich hässlicher neumoderner Glasklotz ist. Meine Story habe ich dafür nicht abgeändert, da es mir so besser gefällt. Das ist halt künstlerische Freiheit!_


	9. Chapter 9

weiter geht´s

.

* * *

Als Blaine plötzlich Kurts Stimme hinter sich hörte, schrak er zusammen. Hatte er nicht gerade noch an ihn gedacht? Sein erster Impuls war, sich umzudrehen und endlich wieder in seine wunderschönen Augen zu blicken, doch er widerstand ihm. Kurt durfte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, denn er würde sein ausgedachtes Lügenkonstrukt durchschauen und die Wahrheit sofort erkennen. Blaine wusste dies genau. Er wollte aber nicht, dass Kurt ihn bemitleidete und ihn für schwach und hilflos hielt. Er fühlte, dass er heute keine Kraft mehr hatte, Kurts mitleidige Blicke zu ertragen. Wäre er doch heute bloß zu Hause geblieben, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Doch zu Hause hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten.

Er wusste, was er tun musste, doch es fiel ihm so unsagbar schwer. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen als er flüsterte. „Bitte geh, Kurt! Geh und komm nie wieder! Vergiss mich einfach!"

Einen Moment lang war es still im Raum, doch dann hörte Blaine Kurt hörbar nach Luft schnappen. „Wenn du glaubst, dass ich jetzt einfach gehe, dann hast du dich getäuscht, Blaine Anderson. Ich gehe hier nicht eher weg, bis du mir gesagt hast, was passiert ist. Habe ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht? Du glaubst gar nicht, was für Sorgen ich mir um dich gemacht habe. Warum warst du fast eine Woche lang verschwunden und hast dich nicht bei mir gemeldet?"

Blaine schloss die Augen und spürte, wie er leichte Kopfschmerzen bekam. „Es ging nicht, Kurt, und jetzt geh einfach! Bitte!" Das letzte Wort flehte er fast.

Plötzlich sah er sich wieder in seinem Bett aufwachen, verwirrt und mit Schmerzen im Gesicht. Justin hatte neben ihm gesessen und ihn mit furchtbar schlechtem Gewissen angesehen. Er hatte sich sofort um ihn gekümmert, ihm einen Eisbeutel geholt, um die Schwellung, die sich bereits um sein Auge gebildet hatte, zu kühlen, ihm einen Tee zubereitet und seine Lieblingspizza bestellt. Immer wieder hatte er sich entschuldigt. Kurts Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen und er war mehr als dankbar dafür.

„Nein!" sagte Kurt einfach nur. Er fühlte, dass seine Hände zitterten, aber er versuchte, dass seine Stimme fest und sicher klang. „Ich gehe nicht weg!"

Beinahe hätte Kurt es getan, beinahe wäre er gegangen. Er war drauf und dran sich umzudrehen und zu gehen, doch etwas hielt ihn zurück. Die Art, wie Blaine dort saß, so verloren und zusammengesunken, ließ ihn darauf schließen, dass es dem Schwarzhaarigen überhaupt nicht gut ging. Gerade wieder wischte sich Blaine mit dem Ärmel seines Shirts über das Gesicht und Kurt nahm an, dass er weinte. Er beschloss, sich nicht von Blaine vertreiben zu lassen bevor er keine Antworten hatte. Die Sorgen, die er sich gemacht hatte, waren nicht vergessen und immer noch da.

Er ging auf Blaine zu und ging um das Klavier herum, so dass er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Ich gehe erst hier weg, wenn du mir gesagt hast, warum …" Kurt stockte. Entsetzt sah er Blaine an, der nur auf die Tasten des Klaviers vor ihm starrte.

„Großer Gott, Blaine! Was ist mit deinem Auge? Was ist passiert?" Kurt starrte Blaine entsetzt an, denn dessen rechtes Auge war gelblich verfärbt und an einer Stelle unterhalb des Auges war noch ein daumendicker Bluterguss zu erkennen. Ganz offensichtlich hatte ihm jemand ein blaues Auge verpasst, was aber bereits vor ein paar Tage geschehen sein musste. Kurt kannte sich damit etwas aus, da sein Stiefbruder Finn zweimal nach seinem Footballtraining mit so einem blauen Auge nach Hause gekommen war. Aus diesem Grund wusste er auch, dass das blaue Auge von Blaine schon ein paar Tage alt war.

„Was ist passiert, Blaine?" fragte er erneut, da Blaine ihm keine Antwort gegeben hatte.

„Nichts ist passiert, ich … ich bin nur zu Hause vor einen Schrank gelaufen, das ist alles!" erwiderte Blaine tonlos, doch er sah dabei Kurt immer noch nicht an.

„Du bist was?" Kurt war fassungslos. Dass diese Verletzung nicht von dem Zusammenprall mit einem Schrank stammen konnte, sah doch jeder Blinder. So ein blaues Auge konnte nur von einer Faust verursacht werden. „Wen willst du mit der Geschichte mehr belügen? Dich oder mich? Wer hat dich geschlagen, Blaine?"

Und in dem Moment, als er diese Frage aussprach, wusste er die Antwort. „Es war Justin, richtig?"

Blaine schloss die Augen und sagte nichts.

„Warum hat er das gemacht? Warum hat er dich geschlagen? Blaine, bitte, sag es mir! Ich will dir doch nur helfen!"

Nun sah Blaine ihn das erste Mal richtig an und seine Erwiderung klang schon fast trotzig. „Du brauchst mir nicht zu helfen. Es war nur ein Versehen und wird nicht mehr vorkommen. Mach nicht so ein großes Aufheben darum!"

Kurt schnappte nach Luft. „Großes Aufheben? Dein Freund hat dich verprügelt und du tust so als wäre es das normalste der Welt! Schlägt er dich öfter?"

„Was?" Blaine sah ihn erschrocken an. „Nein, das … nein, er … dies war das … das erste Mal und er hat gesagt, es tut ihm leid und dass es nie wieder vorkommen wird."

Kurt presste seine Lippen zusammen. Blaines Anblick und das, was er sagte, brachen ihm das Herz. „Blaine, niemand hat das Recht dich zu schlagen, niemand, auch nicht dein Freund!"

Blaine starrte einen Moment lang vor sich hin. „Ich … ich bin selbst schuld, ich … ich hätte es ihm sagen sollen. Er war wütend. Er …"

„Sag nicht, dass du schuld daran bist, Blaine, denn egal warum, er hätte dich nicht schlagen dürfen! Niemals!" Kurt hätte Blaine gerne in den Arm genommen, doch er traute sich nicht und er wollte keine Grenze überschreiten und Blaine verschrecken. „Und was hättest du ihm sagen sollen?"

Wieder war es eine Zeitlang still und Blaine schien mit sich zu ringen, doch dann antwortete er auf Kurts Frage. „Ich hätte ihm sagen sollen, dass wir … dass wir uns treffen!"

Kurt hatte einen Moment das Gefühl, keine Luft zu bekommen. „Aber wieso ist er deswegen so wütend geworden? Wir sind doch nur Freunde und reden miteinander."

„Er hat es mir nicht geglaubt!" flüsterte Blaine und Kurt schloss kurz die Augen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich schuldig, da er sich mit einem Mal mitverantwortlich fühlte.

„Du hast ihm nicht gesagt, dass wir uns treffen, aber Blaine, wir treffen uns doch jetzt schon seit … seit drei Monaten. Warum hast du es ihm nicht gesagt?"

Kurt sah wie Tränen über Blaines Wangen liefen und noch mehr kam in ihm der Wunsch auf, diesen wunderhübschen und jetzt so traurigen jungen Mann einfach in den Arm zu schließen.

„Ich … ich wollte nicht, dass er es kaputtmacht. Ich wollte nicht, dass er dich … er dich schlecht macht. Er ist so wahnsinnig eifersüchtig und hatte bis jetzt an allen Freunden, die ich mal hatte, etwas auszusetzen. Er hätte es bestimmt wieder geschafft, Termine zu finden, die unsere Treffen sabotiert hätten. Er …" Blaine stockte.

Kurt hätte Blaine am liebsten an den Schultern gepackt, ihn geschüttelt und angeschrien, dass er diesen Penner von einem Freund endlich verlassen sollte. Er hatte diesen Justin noch nie gesehen, aber er hasste ihn bereits jetzt von ganzem Herzen. Er hasste ihn für das, was er Blaine angetan hatte. Warum sah Blaine nicht, dass Justin nicht gut für ihn war? Warum sah er nicht, dass jemand vor ihm stand, der ihn niemals so würdelos und menschenverachtend behandeln würde? Kurt schluckte und versuchte Worte zu finden, die Blaine vielleicht auf den richtigen Gedanken bringen konnten. Er konnte ihm nicht plump vor den Kopf knallen, dass er sich von seinem Freund trennen sollte.

„Blaine, meinst du nicht, dass es besser wäre, wenn du … wenn du …?" Er atmete tief durch. „Wenn du vielleicht eine Zeitlang …"

Weiter kam er nicht, da Blaine ihn unterbrach. „Willst du mir etwa vorschlagen, dass ich Justin verlassen soll, Kurt?" Er stand auf und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Ich liebe Justin und er liebt mich. Das hier," er deutete auf sein Auge, „war ein Versehen und wenn du glaubst, dass ich deshalb meinen Freund verlasse, dann irrst du dich. Justin ist alles, was ich habe, er war immer für mich da, wenn ich ihn brauchte. Ohne ihn bin ich nichts und ich habe auch niemanden außer ihm. Meine Eltern sind tot, mein Bruder und meine alten Freunde kümmern sich einen Scheißdreck um mich. Ohne ihn wäre ich ein Nichts. Ich hätte keine so tolle Wohnung und könnte mit Sicherheit nicht an dieser wundervollen, aber sauteuren Schule studieren und mir meinen Traum erfüllen. Ohne ihn müsste ich arbeiten gehen, um mir überhaupt ein Dach über dem Kopf leisten zu können. Die Julliard könnte ich dann vergessen und …" Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Ich weiß, dass es im Moment nicht einfach für Justin ist und es werden auch wieder bessere Zeiten kommen. Das weiß ich einfach! Ich … ich hätte ehrlich zu ihm sein sollen." Blaine starrte vor sich her und nickte nur. „Ja, ich hätte einfach ehrlich zu ihm sein sollen, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Es ist meine Schuld!" Er ließ sich wieder zurück auf den Klavierstuhl fallen und sah zu Boden.

Kurt starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Sag nicht, dass es deine Schuld war. Nichts rechtfertigt, dass er dich schlägt. Nichts! Außerdem wärst du nicht allein, Blaine! Du hättest doch mich! Ich bin dein Freund!"

Blaine sah ihn an und für einen kurzen Moment wollte er Kurt glauben, doch dann kam ihm wieder diese Zweifel und er überlegte, was dieser tolle Junge überhaupt von ihm wollte. Ihm, der nichts wert war. „Aber dich kenne ich doch erst seit ein paar Monaten. Mit Justin bin ich 2 ½ Jahre zusammen und diese Jahre bedeuten mir etwas. Die kann und will ich nicht so einfach aufgeben, vergessen und wegwerfen." Blaine sah ihn fast schon verzweifelt an.

„Was ist, wenn Justin nicht mehr der ist, in den du dich mal verliebt hast. Menschen können sich ändern!" warf Kurt ein.

Nachdenklich blickte Blaine ihn an und schüttelte nach ein paar Sekunden traurig den Kopf. Er stand erneut auf und griff nach seiner Tasche, die neben dem Stuhl lag. „Ich gehe jetzt!"

„Blaine, nicht!" Kurt griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn fest. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich!" Am liebsten hätte er gesagt, dass er regelrecht Angst um ihn hatte, aber er tat es nicht.

Blaine schluckte. Die Nähe zu Kurt und die Anziehungskraft, die er wieder spürte und die dieser von Anfang an in ihm ausgelöst hatte, machten ihm plötzlich Angst. Er erinnerte sich, was er gefühlt und gedacht hatte, als er Kurt zum Abschied nach einem ihrer Treffen im Café umarmt hatte. Dies durfte nicht sein, niemals würde Kurt seine Gefühle erwidern, nicht wenn er ihn so schwach und hilflos gesehen hatte. Er verstand auch gar nicht, warum Kurt ihn nicht einfach im Stich ließ, so wie all die anderen vor ihm. Er schloss kurz die Augen, denn ihm wurde klar, dass Kurt mit Sicherheit auch bald verschwinden würde. Nein, er durfte dies nicht. Er würde Justin verlieren und dann hätte er niemanden. Dann wäre er ganz allein.

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich zu machen. Ich komme gut alleine zurecht!" erwiderte er trotzig und löste Kurts Hand von seinem Arm. Er ging zur Tür.

„War es das jetzt?" fragte Kurt hinter ihm her und er versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die in seinen Augen brannten.

Blaine blieb ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihm um. Er wusste, es wäre das Beste, wenn er Kurt nicht wiedersah, doch alles in ihm schrie danach, dass er ihn als Freund nicht verlieren wollte.

„Ich … ich brauche Zeit, Kurt, ich muss … ich muss …" Blaine wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Einen Moment lang sagte niemand von ihnen etwas.

* * *

.

.

_Verzwickte Situation für Kurt! Was meint ihr, werden Rachel und Santana ihm helfen können?_

_Ach übrigens, habt ihr es gemerkt? KEIN CLIFFHANGER!_


	10. Chapter 10

.

_Es geht weiter!_

_._

_._

* * *

„Er hat was?" Rachel schien völlig fassungslos.

„Sein Freund hat ihm ein blaues Auge verpasst", sagte Kurt erneut und ließ sich auf das Sofa neben Santana fallen. „und das nur, weil er ihm nichts von unseren Treffen erzählt hat, stellt euch das mal vor!"

„Und dein Kaffee-Freund hat sich nicht gewehrt?" fragte Santana stirnrunzelnd.

Kurt seufzte. „Ich glaube nicht. Dieser Justin scheint ziemlich dominant Blaine gegenüber zu sein. Da ich ihn noch nie gesehen habe, habe ich aber auch keine Ahnung, ob er größer und stärker als Blaine ist."

„Soweit ich mich an die Regionals erinnere, war dein Kaffee-Freund nicht gerade einer der größten. Wahrscheinlich ist jeder Typ größer und auch stärker als dein kleiner Hobbit!" Santana grinste über ihre Bemerkung.

Rachel sah sie böse an. „Santana, das hilft Kurt jetzt auch nicht! Er braucht unseren Rat." Sie setzte sich auf die Sofalehne neben Kurt.

„Danke, Rachel, ja ein Rat wäre echt super, da ich wirklich nicht mehr weiß, was ich tun soll!" Er seufzte, dann wandte er sich an die neben ihm sitzende Latina. „Und Santana, so klein ist er auch nicht und er ist nicht _mein_ Hobbit!"

„Okay, okay!" Santana hob abwehrend ihre Hände. „Und du sagst, er hat niemanden? Keine Familie, keine Freunde?"

„Nein, niemanden", Kurt seufzte wieder, „und im Moment hat er nicht einmal ein Handy, so dass ich ihn nicht erreichen kann und er mich auch nicht. Ich denke, dieser Justin hat es kaputtgemacht, als er so wütend war und Blaine geschlagen hat."

„Hat Blaine dir das gesagt?" fragte Rachel nachdenklich.

„Nein, aber seine Ausrede, es wäre ihm runtergefallen, war genauso schlecht, wie die, dass er vor einen Schrank gelaufen wäre." Kurt schüttelte den Kopf. „Irgendwie fühle ich mich ein bisschen schuldig, weil ich der eigentliche Grund bin, warum Justin Blaine geschlagen hat."

Rachel legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter. „Nein, Kurt, du hast keine Schuld! Dieser Justin scheint ein völliger Idiot zu sein und hätte Blaine ihm eher von euren Treffen erzählt, wäre sicherlich alles anders gekommen. Merkwürdig ist nur, wie Blaine jetzt reagiert!"

„Er nimmt seinen Freund in Schutz und sucht die Schuld auch noch bei sich", sagte Santana. „Das ist ein typisches Verhalten für eine emotionale Abhängigkeit. Justin ist sein einziger Rückhalt und er hat das Gefühl, er ist ihm etwas schuldig, deshalb erduldet er die Misshandlung und verteidigt ihn sogar!"

Rachel und Kurt sahen Santana mit offenem Mund an.

„Was?" fragte sie einfach.

Rachel fand als erste ihre Sprache wieder. „Wo kam das denn her, Frau Dr. Freud?"

Santana zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich war mal ein paar Wochen mit einer Psychologie-Studentin zusammen, die an ihrer Doktorarbeit schrieb. Da muss wohl was hängengeblieben sein."

„Weißt du auch, wie ich ihm da heraus helfen kann?" fragte Kurt zweifelnd.

„Tut mir leid!" Santana schüttelte den Kopf. „Bevor sie ihre Doktorarbeit beendet hatte, haben wir uns getrennt. Sie hatte wegen diesem ganzen Kram einfach zu wenig Zeit für mich, ihr wisst schon was ich meine! Außerdem hat sie ständig versucht, unsere Beziehung zu analysieren!"

Rachel rollte mit den Augen und wandte sich dann an ihren Mitbewohner. „Ich denke, diese emotionale Abhängigkeit zu Justin ist nicht so leicht zu durchbrechen, Kurt. Du musst einfach versuchen, für ihn da zu sein und ihn zu nichts zu drängen. Er muss sich selber über seine Situation klar werden."

„Wie soll ich für ihn da sein, wenn er nicht einmal ein Handy hat?" Kurt seufzte erneut.

„Dann sorg dafür, dass er eins hat!" sagte Santana schlicht.

Kurt blickte sie kurz sprachlos an und dann stahl sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Er beugte sich spontan zu seiner Mitbewohnerin hinüber, umfasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und drückte der völlig überraschten Latina einen feuchten Kuss auf die Lippen, dann sprang er auf.

„Danke, Santana, danke! Das ist eine super Idee!"

Überrascht sahen Rachel und Santana Kurt zu, wie der sich seine Jacke und seine Schlüssel schnappte und in Rekordzeit das Apartment verließ. Als die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss, sah Santana Rachel mit großen Augen an. „Was habe ich denn nur gesagt?" fragte sie und wischte sich angewidert über ihre Lippen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erreichte Kurt das Hauptgebäude der Julliard gegen 10.00 Uhr. Er wusste, dass er im Moment viele Kurse an der NYADA versäumte, aber ihm war Blaine jetzt einfach im Moment wichtiger. Er würde mit Hilfe von Rachel alles Verpasste nach- und auch aufholen, zumindest hoffte er das.

Als er das Gebäude der Julliard betrat, sah er sich um. Enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass er denjenigen, den er suchte, nicht sofort sah und daher stellte er sich einfach in eine Ecke und wartete. Etwa zehn Minuten später betrat ein junger rothaariger Mann das Gebäude und wollte gerade die Treppe hinauf gehen, als Kurt auf ihn zutrat und ihn ansprach.

„Hey, Steve, warte mal!"

Der Angesprochene blieb stehen und sah ihn erstaunt an. „Kurt, richtig?" fragte er und musterte ihn. „Hat das mit Blaine geklappt? Hast du ihn getroffen?"

Kurt nickte nur. „Ja, hab ich! Danke, dass du mir die SMS geschickt hast! Du Steve, könntest du mir noch einen Gefallen tun? Ich weiß, ich verlange viel von dir, aber es geht um Blaine und es ist wichtig!"

Steve seufzte. „Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Ihn stalken?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Könntest du ihm bitte etwas geben?" Kurt griff in seine Tasche und holte ein kleines Päckchen hervor, das in schlichtem Packpapier eingepackt war. „Wenn ich es ihm gebe, nimmt er es vielleicht nicht an."

Steve warf einen Blick auf das Päckchen und dann auf Kurt. „Hat es irgendwas damit zu tun, dass Blaine ein blaues Auge hat?"

„Du hast es also auch bemerkt?" fragte Kurt erstaunt und Steve nickte nur.

„Ja, es hat was damit zu tun!" erwiderte Kurt, doch er wollte nichts Weiteres sagen, um Blaine vor bösem Gerede zu schützen.

„Das stimmt nicht, was er rumerzählt hat, oder? Sein blaues Auge stammt von seinem Freund und nicht von einem Schrank, richtig?"

Steves Frage überraschte Kurt und plötzlich fiel ihm wieder ein, wie Steve reagiert hatte, als er sagte, dass er Blaines Freund sei.

„Was weißt du von Blaines Freund?" wollte er wissen.

Steve sah sich um und zog Kurt in eine ruhige Ecke neben der Treppe. „Du musst etwas wissen, Kurt. Ich habe zusammen mit Blaine damals an der Julliard angefangen. Wir kommen beide aus Ohio und fühlten uns am Anfang etwas verloren hier und so haben wir das Beste daraus gemacht und uns angefreundet. Gemeinsam haben wir die ersten Wochen und Monate gemeistert und es war wahrlich nicht einfach. Blaine wohnte in einer schäbigen Bruchbude nicht weit vom Campus, in die ständig eingebrochen wurde. Als wir uns gerade nach einer Wohnung umsahen, die wir zu zweit bezahlen und uns leisten konnten, lernte Blaine Justin kennen."

Steve seufzte kurz und Kurt wartete neugierig bis dieser weitersprach. „Er verbrachte ab dann eigentlich jede freie Minute mit ihm und ich fand es am Anfang ganz toll für Blaine, weil dieser Justin ihn auch scheinbar sehr glücklich machte. Wir sahen uns ja weiterhin in der Schule und Blaine schwärmte mir ständig von seinem Freund vor, was manchmal schon richtig nervig war. Zusammen als Freunde unternahmen wir gar nichts mehr und all meine Versuche, Zeit mit Blaine zu verbringen, wurden durch ihn abgesagt, weil Justin dies oder das tun wollte. Es fing an, wirklich zu nerven. Du musst wissen, ich bin nicht schwul, aber trotzdem war Blaine mein Freund. Dass er schwul ist, hat mir nie etwas ausgemacht und es war auch nicht wichtig. Dann passierte der Unfall seiner Eltern und als ich davon erfuhr, versuchte ich Blaine zu erreichen und ihm beizustehen."

Kurt hob erstaunt seine Augenbrauen, sagte aber nichts und Steve fuhr fort zu erzählen. „Ich habe ihn angerufen und SMS geschrieben, doch er meldete sich nicht. Ich fuhr bei ihm vorbei, doch seine Vermieterin sagte mir, dass er ausgezogen wäre. Sie nannte mir auch seine neue Adresse und als ich dort vor der Tür stand, sagte mir dieser Justin, dass Blaine niemanden sehen wolle. Als ich anschließend noch einmal bei ihm anrief, war sein Freund dran und teilte mir unmissverständlich mit, dass Blaine nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wolle und meine Freundschaft damit beendet sei. Ich solle mich nicht mehr melden und auch an der Schule keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm suchen. Ich war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen und fürchterlich wütend. Eigentlich konnte ich mir dieses Verhalten von Blaine nicht erklären, doch als er nach Wochen endlich zurück an die Schule kam, war er total verändert. Er war in sich gekehrt, sprach nur noch in Ausnahmefällen mit jemandem und dann auch nur das Nötigste. Er war in den Pausen nicht mehr zu finden und kapselte sich von allen ab, auch von mir. Daher nahm ich an, dass er wirklich nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollte und so ließ ich ihn einfach in Ruhe." Er machte eine kurze Pause und seufzte dann erneut.

„Das ist auch der Grund, warum du mich letztens so erstaunt gefragt hast, ob ich mit Blaine befreundet sei?" fragte Kurt.

Steve nickte. „Ich glaube übrigens, dass dieser Justin ein riesiges Arschloch ist! Wenn er Blaine wirklich geschlagen hat, dann …" Kurt sah, wie Steve seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Ganz offensichtlich war Blaine ihm immer noch wichtig. Er reichte ihm das Päckchen.

„Könntest du ihm das bitte geben? Ich versuche, ihm wirklich zu helfen, aber es ist nicht einfach!"

Steve nahm das Päckchen und nickte. „Ich werde ihm das Päckchen geben und ich hoffe sehr, Kurt, dass du ihm helfen kannst. Ich habe es nicht geschafft."

Steve sah auf seine Uhr und zuckte zusammen. „Verdammt! Kurt, ich muss los! Du hast meine Nummer, für alle Fälle!"

„Danke!" rief Kurt ihm noch hinterher, doch da war Steve bereits verschwunden.

* * *

Gerade als Blaine seine Tasche packte, um den Hörsaal nach zwei intensiven Stunden im Fach „Theorie und Komposition" zu verlassen, trat Steve auf ihn zu. Überrascht sah Blaine auf. Sein ehemaliger Freund hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Gerade als Blaine etwas zu ihm sagen wollte, zog dieser ein braunes Päckchen aus seiner Tasche und warf es ihm auf den Tisch.

„Hier, das ist für dich, aber keine Sorge, es ist nicht von mir!"

Nach diesen Worten wandte sich Steve ab und ging davon. Blaine sah ihm immer noch völlig überrascht nach. Ein klein wenig Verbitterung kam in ihm hoch. _Was hatte er Steve nur getan, dass dieser sich so verhielt?_ fragte er sich. Dann blickte er auf das Päckchen vor sich. Der Hörsaal leerte sich immer mehr und da es Zeit für die Mittagspause war, dauerte es nicht lange und Blaine war allein. Er nahm das Päckchen in die Hand und drehte es nachdenklich hin und her.

Zu neugierig, was sich wohl darin befinden konnte, öffnete er es schnell und sah erstaunt, dass unter dem Packpapier der Karton eines Handys erschien. Es war nicht das neueste und teuerste Handy, das auf dem Markt war, aber es war trotzdem gut. Stirnrunzelnd sah Blaine, dass aus dem Karton ein weißer Zettel herausragte. Er zog ihn heraus und faltete den Zettel auseinander. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen als er sah, von wem dieser Zettel stammte. Er begann zu lesen:

„_Lieber Blaine,_

_ich weiß, dass du dringend ein neues Handy brauchst. Nicht, damit ich dich erreichen kann, nein, es ist vielmehr für dich, damit du jemanden erreichen kannst, wenn du es willst. Also ich könnte ohne mein Handy keinen Tag mehr überleben._

_Ich werde nicht versuchen, dich darüber zu kontaktieren, wenn das deine Sorge sein sollte. Ich werde warten, bis du dich bei mir meldest, wenn du dies überhaupt noch willst, denn du hast gesagt, du brauchst Zeit und ich respektiere deinen Wunsch. _

_Bitte behalte dieses Handy! Ich schenke es dir, weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache, auch wenn du das vielleicht nicht verstehst._

_Dein Freund_

_Kurt_

_P.S.: Meine Nummer habe ich bereits eingespeichert. Du wirst mich finden, wenn du in dein Adressbuch schaust."_

Blaine wischte sich über die Augen. Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, dass Kurt so etwas tun würde. Er nahm das Handy aus dem Karton und sah, dass es bereits voll aufgeladen und funktionsfähig war. Auf dem Karton stand in Kurts Handschrift: „Dein PIN ist das Datum, an dem du mich im Supermarkt angesprochen hast." Dies ließ Blaine lächeln, denn so etwas konnte auch nur Kurt einfallen. Es war eine romantische Geste, die so viel aussagte. Lächelnd tippte er das Datum ein, ohne lange zu überlegen, denn er wusste es auswendig. Sofort öffnete er das Adressbuch und der Eintrag „Café Angelique" sprang ihm in die Augen. Wieder lächelte Blaine, doch dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck traurig. Er legte das Handy zurück in den Karton und überlegte kurz, dass er es nicht annehmen konnte. Justin würde es sehen und sofort wissen, dass er es sich nicht selbst hatte kaufen können. Seit dem letzten Dienstag hatte er ihm kein Geld mehr gegeben und hatte alle Einkäufe selber erledigt. Blaine hatte nicht einmal Geld für einen Kaffee oder eine Dose Cola in der Tasche. Er fühlte sich schlecht, wenn er darüber nachdachte.

Diesen Gedanken beiseite schiebend, überlegte er, was er mit dem Handy machen sollte. Anscheinend kannte Steve Kurt. Sollte er es einfach Steve wieder in die Hand drücken? Nein, er verwarf diesen Gedanken. Er nahm das Handy erneut in die Hand, schaltete es aus und steckte es in seine Umhängetasche. Justin hatte diese Tasche noch nie eines Blickes gewürdigt. Er würde das Handy erst einmal dort belassen und später überlegen, was er damit tun würde.

* * *

.

.

_Ich weiß, dieses Kapitel ist ziemlich ereignislos, aber auch sehr sehr wichtig. Ihr werdet schon sehen!_

_Ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen!_


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

Die nächsten Tage zogen langsam an Kurt vorbei und in diesen Tagen verging keine Stunde, zumindest, wenn er nicht schlief, in der er nicht auf sein Handy geblickt und gehofft hatte, dass eine SMS von Blaine darauf erschien oder dieser vielleicht sogar anrief. Er nahm sein Handy sogar mit in den Unterricht, was eigentlich streng verboten war, doch Kurt wollte immer und überall für Blaine erreichbar sein. Aber nichts geschah!

Am Montagmorgen saß Kurt um 9.00 Uhr im Café an ihrem gewohnten Tisch, doch er wartete vergeblich. Blaine erschien nicht. Kurt war enttäuscht, doch er hoffte, dass er wirklich nur noch Zeit brauchte und sich irgendwann bei ihm melden würde. Blaine hatte auch nur gesagt, dass er versuchen würde zu kommen, er hatte dieses Treffen nicht unbedingt zugesagt. Trotzdem hatte Kurt gehofft, dass er kommen würde. Nach 45 Minuten, die Kurt mit Kaffeetrinken und trüben Gedanken verbracht hatte, machte er sich traurig auf den Weg zur NYADA.

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit saß Blaine in einem leeren Klassenzimmer an der Julliard und hatte das Handy, das Kurt ihm geschenkt hatte, in der Hand. Er dachte die ganze Zeit an Kurt und was dieser wohl jetzt von ihm denken würde. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg und Blaine schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sollte er Kurt anrufen oder ihm eine SMS schreiben und zumindest erklären, warum er nicht gekommen war? Er wusste es nicht. Er saß bereits seit 8.30 Uhr in diesem Raum und starrte auf das Handy, doch Blaine wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte. Nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr wurde ihm klar, dass Kurt mit Sicherheit nicht mehr auf ihn warten würde und er seufzte tief. Anschließend wischte er sich die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht, steckte das Handy zurück in seine Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Klavierstunden. Er hoffte, dass die Musik ihn wieder etwas aufmuntern würde.

* * *

Als aus den Tagen Wochen wurden, begann Kurts Hoffnung auf eine Nachricht von Blaine langsam zu schwinden. Jeden Tag fragte er sich, wie es Blaine wohl gehen würde, was er machte und hoffte, dass es ihm gut ging. Immer wieder war er versucht, Blaine anzurufen, doch immer wieder verließ ihn sein Mut und er steckte sein Handy weg und sagte sich, dass Blaine den ersten Schritt machen musste.

Auch Blaine dachte jeden Tag an Kurt. Die Tage nach dem „Unfall" wie Justin es nannte, waren schlimm für ihn gewesen, doch Justin war seitdem wie verwandelt. Er hatte ihm seitdem jeden Tag Blumen mitgebracht, war mit ihm öfter schick essen gegangen oder war sogar in mehrere Filme gegangen, die Blaine hatte sehen wollen. Kurzum, er hatte sich wie früher um Blaine bemüht. Seine Trinkerei hatte er scheinbar auch im Griff und je mehr Zeit seit dem „Unfall" verging, desto klarer wurde es Blaine, dass Justin wieder der war, den er am Anfang ihrer Beziehung so geliebt hatte.

Blaine war glücklich und trotzdem dachte er jeden Tag an Kurt. Allein das Handy in seiner Umhängetasche erinnerte ihn jeden Tag an ihn, auch wenn er es kein einziges Mal eingeschaltet hatte. Justin hatte ihm mittlerweile als Wiedergutmachung das neueste iPhone mit allem möglichen Schnickschnack gekauft, das Blaine natürlich immer bei sich trug. Er war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass dieser „Unfall" nur ein Ausrutscher gewesen war, der nie wieder vorkommen würde. Genau dies hatte Justin in der Zeit danach auch immer und immer wieder beteuert.

* * *

Zwei Wochen nach dem Unfall beschloss Blaine, Kurt eine SMS zu schreiben, um ihn zu treffen. Er wollte ihm sagen, dass er mit allem, was er über Justin dachte, Unrecht hatte und … diese Entscheidung war ihm nicht leicht gefallen … ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn nicht mehr wiedersehen konnte. Er fand, dass es Kurt verdient hatte, dass er ihn nicht einfach ohne ein Wort die Freundschaft kündigte. Er verdiente eine Erklärung und außerdem wollte er ihm sein Handy zurückgeben.

Es waren zwei Wochen vergangen seitdem Kurt Blaine das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, als sein Handy piepste und ihm den Empfang einer SMS anzeigte. Na ja, nicht ganz zwei Wochen waren vergangen, denn Kurt hatte es vor ein paar Tagen nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er hatte sich in einen schwarzen Mantel gehüllt, wie ein Stalker auf dem Platz vor dem Julliard-Hauptgebäude herumgetrieben und darauf gehofft, einen Blick auf Blaine zu erhaschen. Dies hatte auch funktioniert, doch glücklich war er dadurch nicht geworden. Glücklich konnte er nur sein, dass er nicht von der Campus-Polizei verhaftet worden war, doch den kurzen Blick, den er auf Blaine hatte werfen können, hatte seine Sorgen um ihn in keinster Weise mindern können.

Als Kurt nun zu Hause in seinem Apartment sein Handy in die Hand nahm und die SMS öffnete, konnte er es zuerst gar nicht fassen. Als er die Nachricht noch einmal und noch einmal gelesen hatte, begann er vor Freude herumzuspringen, was Rachel aus ihrem Zimmer trieb. „Hey, Kurt, was ist los?" fragte sie und er hielt ihr einfach nur sein Handy hin, da er unfähig war, etwas zu sagen.

„_Können wir uns am Donnerstag um 11.00 Uhr im Angelique treffen? - Blaine"_ las sie und nun verstand sie seine Euphorie. Skeptisch sah sie ihrem Mitbewohner zu, wie dieser aufgeregt durch die Wohnung hüpfte. Ganze zwei Wochen lang war er niedergeschlagen gewesen, weil Blaine sich nicht bei ihm gemeldet hatte und nun das. Rachel freute sich für Kurt, aber irgendwie hatte sie bei der ganzen Geschichte von Anfang an ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt und leider hatte sie bis jetzt Recht behalten.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Hoffnungen, Kurt! Was ist, wenn er immer noch mit diesem Justin zusammen ist?" fragte sie daher vorsichtig. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du noch mehr verletzt wirst!"

Kurt sah sie grinsend an. „Rachel, er will sich mit mir treffen. Im Moment bin ich einfach nur glücklich, dass ich ihn übermorgen sehen werde und mit ihm sprechen kann. Ich hatte wirklich angefangen zu glauben, dass er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will." Er fasste sich an den Kopf. „Oh, Gott, Rachel! Muss ich vorher noch einmal zum Friseur? Was soll ich anziehen? Ich habe rein gar nichts, was ich anziehen kann. Verdammt, ich denke, ich muss vorher noch einmal einkaufen gehen. Kommst du mit?" Kurt redete schneller als der Schall und Rachel begann zu grinsen. Endlich war der alte Kurt wieder da, der, der sich zwei Wochen lang in sein Zimmer verkrochen hatte und mit Gott und der Welt gehadert hatte.

„Wenn du willst, komme ich gerne mit!" erwiderte sie lächelnd und seufzte.

„Jetzt muss ich ihm erst einmal antworten, damit er weiß, dass ich komme." Kurt nahm sein Handy zur Hand und schrieb eine schnelle Antwort auf Blaines SMS. _„Bin um 11.00 Uhr da. Freue mich! – Kurt"_ schrieb er und schickte seine Antwort mit einem Gefühl voller Hoffnung an Blaine zurück.

* * *

Hände strichen ihm über seine nackte Brust. Sie fuhren seine Schultern entlang und strichen ihm sinnlich über den Rücken. Er fühlte sich geborgen in den Armen dieses Mannes. Er spürte seine Berührungen und seine Küsse, die er liebevoll auf seinen Nacken und seinen Hals drückte. Blaine stöhnte auf vor Erregung, weil dieser Mann die Stelle hinter seinem Ohr küsste, die so wunderbare Empfindungen in ihm auslöste. Als die Küsse seine Brust und seinen Bauch hinab wanderten, stöhnte er erneut auf, grub seine Hände in die dunkelblonden Haare und stöhnte verlangend „Kurt". Dann wachte Blaine ruckartig auf.

Schwer atmend sah er sich um und sah, dass Justin neben ihm im Bett lag und zum Glück schlief. Hatte er Kurts Namen wirklich gesagt oder hatte er das auch nur geträumt? Er wusste es nicht, aber es war ganz klar, dass er nicht von Justin, sondern von Kurt geträumt hatte. Blaine brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um wieder zu Atem zu gelangen. Er legte sich zurück auf sein Kissen und ihn überkam ein fürchterlich schlechtes Gewissen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich als hätte er Justin betrogen, obwohl dies nur ein Traum gewesen war. Aber dieser Traum war so verdammt real gewesen. Blaine schloss die Augen und konnte es nicht begreifen. Er hatte eben noch mit Justin geschlafen und es war schön gewesen, obwohl sein Freund wieder nur seinen eigenen Spaß gesucht und gefunden hatte, doch das war Blaine nicht wichtig. Wichtig war, dass hier jemand mit ihm zusammen war, der ihn liebte und das hatte ihm Justin gerade eben einige Male ins Ohr gehaucht, bevor er auf ihm zusammengebrochen war.

Wieso also träumte er von Kurt und wieso verdammt nochmal erregte ihn dieser Traum auch noch so sehr? Blaine verstand sich selbst nicht mehr und ihm wurde klar, dass sein Plan, morgen früh den Kontakt mit Kurt abzubrechen, genau das war, was er einfach tun musste. Er musste einen Schussstrich ziehen, Kurt vergessen und das konnte er nur, wenn er ihn nicht wieder sah und so auch nicht mehr an ihn denken musste.

Blaine wusste, dass er jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht wieder einschlafen konnte und so lag er noch lange wach und hörte Justin beim Atmen zu. Im Kopf ging er schon einmal durch, was er Kurt sagen würde.

* * *

Bevor Kurt die Tür des Cafés öffnete, warf er noch einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Reflektion im Schaufenster des Ladens neben dem Café und stellte fest, dass er ganz zufrieden war, mit dem, was er dort erblickte. Er war mit Rachel im GAP und außerdem in einer kleinen Boutique gewesen, in der es gebrauchte Sachen gab, deren Chefin aber Wert auf ausgefallene Designs legte. Er hatte sich für eine cerisefarbene Chino mit schmaler Passform, paspelierten Gesäßtaschen und braunem Ledergürtel entschieden. Selbstverständlich hatte er die Hose bis zu den Knöcheln hochgerollt, Blaine sollte ja nicht denken er wäre ein Hinterwäldler. Dazu trug er ein beigefarbenes tailliertes Hemd, das er nur vorne in den Bund gesteckt hatte. Zu Hause hatte er perfekt zu der Hose passende dunkelblaue Segelschuhe mit braunen Lederbändern und ein hervorragend zum Hemd passenden blauen Cardigan, so dass er nicht alles neu kaufen musste. Natürlich hatte er noch seinen neuen Rundschal um. Er war ecru und hatte ein feines cerises Karomuster eingewebt und kleine blaue Wale darauf gedruckt. Dies war sein Beitrag zu Greenpeace, wie Rachel lachend festgestellt hatte. Der Einkauf mit ihr hatte fast drei Stunden gedauert und Kurt war seiner Freundin so dankbar dafür, dass sie mitgekommen war, da das Einkaufen mit ihr immer eine Menge Spaß machte.

Als er die Tür des Cafés öffnete und sich umsah, entdeckte er Blaine. Der Schwarzhaarige sah umwerfend aus in seiner schlichten schwarzen Jeans und seinem grauen Hemd. Die Spuren des blauen Auges waren verschwunden, was Kurt mit Erleichterung registrierte. Aber er registrierte noch etwas anderes. Blaine saß nicht an „ihrem" Tisch, sondern hatte sich viel näher an die Tür gesetzt, obwohl der Tisch, an dem sie sonst immer saßen, frei war. Blaine entdeckte ihn auch in diesem Moment und Kurt sah, dass er den Blick sofort senkte und vor sich auf den Tisch starrte nachdem er ihn gesehen hatte. Ihm wurde mit einem Mal klar, dass es nur einen Grund geben konnte, dass Blaine ihm nicht in die Augen blicken konnte.

Eine eiserne Faust umklammerte plötzlich Kurts Herz und er musste die Tränen, die sich in seine Augen stehlen wollten, zwanghaft unterdrücken. Am liebsten wäre er sofort umgedreht und weggerannt, weg von Blaine, der offensichtlich nur aus einem einzigen Grund hierhergekommen war. Kurt schluckte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals zu bilden begann schnell hinunter, holte tief Luft und setzte ein gespieltes Lächeln auf, für das sein Schauspiellehrer ihm wahrscheinlich eine Eins gegeben hätte. Er trat zu Blaine, der zwei Becher mit Kaffee vor sich auf dem Tisch stehen hatte und hoffte, dass er sich irrte. Nein, er betete darum, dass er sich irrte.

„Hi, Blaine!" sagte er und versuchte möglichst locker zu klingen, was ihm aber kläglich misslang.

„Hey!" erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige nur und schob ihm seinen Kaffee zu als er sich gesetzt hatte. Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen doch dann griff Blaine in seine Tasche und holte das Handy heraus, das Kurt ihm geschenkt hatte. Er legte es vor ihm auf den Tisch. „Ich wollte mich für das Handy bedanken, Kurt, aber ich … ich brauche es nicht mehr! Justin hat mir ein Neues gekauft, aber trotzdem danke. Ich weiß diese Geste sehr zu schätzen!"

Kurt starrte auf das Handy und musste erneut gegen die Tränen ankämpfen, die sich ihren Weg suchen wollten. Er sagte nichts.

Blaine schluckte und fragte sich, warum es plötzlich so schwer war, zu sagen, was er sagen wollte. Er hatte doch in der Nacht so hervorragende Worte gefunden, doch nun, wo Kurt vor ihm saß und auch noch so verboten gut aussah, wollten sie ihm einfach nicht einfallen. Ganz kurz dachte er an seinen Traum und verdrängte den Gedanken daran sofort wieder.

„Ich habe viel nachgedacht in der letzten Zeit und bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es besser ist, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen, Kurt. Ich liebe meinen Freund und da er damit … damit große Probleme hat, dass ich dich treffe, kann ich dich nicht wiedersehen. Es … es tut mir leid um unsere Freundschaft, aber es ist wirklich das Beste so!"

Da waren die Worte. Die Worte, vor denen Kurt so große Angst gehabt hatte. Blaine hatte sie gesagt und er hatte es bereits vorher geahnt. Wieso hatte er nicht auf Rachel gehört als sie gesagt hatte, dass Blaine ihm das Herz brechen würde? Wieso nur hatte er gedacht, dass er das schon alles hinkriegen würde mit seinen Gefühlen? Er spürte sein Herz brechen und er wusste, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte. Blaine hatte sich gegen ihn und ihre Freundschaft entschieden und er musste dies akzeptieren.

Er nickte langsam und konnte plötzlich Blaine nicht mehr ansehen. Er wollte nicht, dass dieser die Tränen in seinen Augen sah. „Wenn das deine Entscheidung ist, dann…" Er holte tief Luft. „Ich werde nicht versuchen, dich davon abzubringen, aber ich möchte, dass du etwas weißt, Blaine. Du bist ein freier Mensch und als dieser hast du das Recht darauf eigene Freunde zu haben, die vielleicht deinem Partner nicht unbedingt gefallen müssen, aber zumindest sollte er sie tolerieren. Was Justin mit dir macht, ist nicht richtig. In einer Beziehung darf jeder eigene Entscheidungen treffen, die der andere vielleicht nicht immer gut finden, aber akzeptieren sollte. Eine Beziehung basiert auf Geben und Nehmen. Du solltest dich mal langsam fragen, was Justin dir gibt, denn ich habe das Gefühl, er nimmt immer nur."

„Kurt, das ist nicht wahr! Justin hat …" begann Blaine, doch Kurt unterbrach ihn.

„Ich habe nicht vor, Justin schlecht zu machen, obwohl ich es mit Sicherheit könnte. Alleine der von dir sogenannte _Unfall_ gibt mir genügend Gründe dafür, aber wenn du ihm verzeihen kannst, dass er dich geschlagen hat, dann ist es deine Entscheidung. Ich habe nur noch eine Sache, die ich dir erzählen will, denn ich habe mit Steve gesprochen." Kurt sah, dass Blaine ihn überrascht ansah und er fuhr fort. „Steve hat mir gesagt, dass nicht er es war, der eure Freundschaft beendet hat, sondern du. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er versucht hat, mit dir in Kontakt zu treten als deine Eltern gestorben waren. Du hättest auf keine Anrufe, SMS oder Besuche von ihm reagiert und irgendwann hätte ihm Justin gesagt, dass du nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben willst, weder privat noch in der Schule."

Ungläubig sah Blaine ihn an und schüttelte dann wütend den Kopf. „Nein, so war das nicht. Steve hat sich überhaupt nicht um _mich_ gekümmert. Nicht einmal hat er angerufen oder ist vorbeigekommen und ich habe auch niemals so etwas zu Justin gesagt und dieser hätte nie so etwas zu ihm gesagt. Das … das hat er sich doch nur ausgedacht!"

„Wieso sollte er es sich ausdenken und mir so eine Lüge erzählen? Er kennt mich doch gar nicht. Was hätte er davon?" Kurt sah Blaine zweifelnd an. Sollte er Steve oder Blaine in dieser Sache glauben? Er tendierte im Moment eher zu Steve.

Blaine schüttelte immer noch den Kopf. „Das … das ist alles gelogen!" murmelte er vor sich hin. „Ihr wollt doch alle nur Justin schlecht machen, auch wenn du das Gegenteil sagst, aber das wird weder Steve noch dir gelingen." Blaine starrte vor sich auf den Tisch.

Kurt wurde klar, dass Blaine ihm in Bezug auf Justin niemals zuhören würde. Nun konnte er die Tränen doch nicht mehr aufhalten, obwohl er es so sehr versucht hatte. Er wischte sich über die Wangen und stand auf. „Versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst, Blaine! Ich bin immer noch dein Freund, denn Freundschaften kann man nicht einfach so kündigen, aber wenn du mich nicht mehr sehen und in deinem Leben haben willst, dann muss ich das wohl so akzeptieren. Ich hoffe, dass du glücklich wirst mit Justin, denn dein Glück ist das, was mir am Herzen liegt." Er legte seine Hand kurz auf die von Blaine und dieser sah ihn an.

„Kurt, ich…!" Blaine zog seine Hand weg und Kurt wusste, dass es vorbei war. Dies würde das letzte Mal sein, dass er Blaine sah und sein gebrochenes Herz schmerzte in seiner Brust bei diesem Gedanken.

Er drehte sich um und ging zwei Schritte in Richtung der Tür, als er Blaines Stimme hörte und er stehen blieb.

„Kurt, warte!"

Langsam drehte er sich um und sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_Bitte, bitte verprügelt mich nicht für dieses Ende! Ich weiß, es ist fies….. (muaaaaaahahahhahahaha)_

_Was glaubt ihr wird Blaine Kurt noch sagen wollen?_


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

.

Langsam drehte Kurt sich um und sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Hatte Blaine es sich überlegt und wollte er ihn doch vielleicht nicht aus seinem Leben werfen? Hoffnungsvoll wartete Kurt auf das, was Blaine zu sagen hatte.

„Dein Handy!" Der Schwarzhaarige deutete auf sein Geschenk an ihn, das immer noch auf dem Tisch lag.

Kurt schluckte die Enttäuschung über Blaines Worte hinunter. Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe es dir geschenkt. Behalte es, gib es irgendjemand anderem oder wirf es weg. Es ist mir egal!"

„Aber …!" begann Blaine, doch Kurt unterbrach ihn erneut.

„Wenn du mal jemanden zum Reden brauchst oder … oder sonst irgendetwas ist, ruf mich einfach an, Blaine! Ich bin immer noch froh, dass du mich im Supermarkt angesprochen hast! Du bist und bleibst mein Freund! Mach´s gut!" Bevor Blaine noch etwas erwidern konnte, drehte sich Kurt um und verließ das Café.

Blaine starrte ihm nach und fühlte sich miserabel. Warum war seine ach so richtige Entscheidung, ihre Freundschaft zu beenden, plötzlich so bitter und fühlte sich so falsch an? Er wollte doch nur endlich Klarheit in seinem Leben und deshalb hatte er sich für Justin entschieden. Warum konnte Kurt denn nicht verstehen, dass es Justin niemals akzeptieren würde, wenn er sich weiter mit ihm traf? Er wollte doch nur, dass sein Freund glücklich war, weil ihn dies doch auch glücklich machen sollte. Oder nicht?

Grübelnd stand er auf und sah auf das auf dem Tisch liegende Handy. Er wollte es nicht einfach liegen lassen und daher steckte er es in seine Umhängetasche. Dann verließ er das Café. An der Eingangstür warf er noch einmal einen Blick auf den Tisch am Fenster, an dem Kurt und er immer gesessen hatten. Wehmut überkam ihn und ihm wurde klar, dass er nie wieder dieses Café betreten würde. Zu groß und zu schmerzlich waren die Erinnerungen an die schöne Zeit, die er mit Kurt hier verbracht hatte.

* * *

Kurt lief durch New York wie ein Zombie. Er fühlte sich leer und so unsagbar traurig. Immer wieder wischte er die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht und fragte sich, wie er darüber hinwegkommen sollte. Wie sollte er Blaine vergessen? Konnte er die Liebe, die er für ihn empfand einfach so vergessen? Warum hatte er ihm nicht gesagt, dass er ihn liebte? Was hatte er noch zu verlieren gehabt? Doch Kurt wusste die Antwort auf diese Frage. Er hätte niemals die Ablehnung ertragen, die Blaine ihm mit Sicherheit nach dieser Beichte entgegen gebracht hätte. So war es besser, dass er es nicht gesagt hatte.

Irgendwann stand Kurt vor dem Gebäude, in dem sein Apartment lag und überrascht sah er, dass er unbewusst hierher gelaufen war. Er ging hinauf, warf sich ohne ein Wort an Rachel und Santana zu richten, auf sein Bett und fing an zu weinen. Er weinte, weil er wusste, dass er Blaine endgültig verloren hatte und nichts und niemand ihm helfen konnte.

Rachel und Santana versuchten zu erfahren, was passiert war, doch als Kurt auch nach mehrmaligem Fragen nicht antwortete, ließen die beiden ihn in erst einmal in Ruhe. Sie konnten sich beide denken, was geschehen war.

Kurt verbrachte den restlichen Donnerstag und den gesamten Freitag in seinem Bett. Alle Versuche von Rachel und Santana, ihn aufzumuntern oder zumindest aus seinem Zimmer zu locken, blieben erfolglos. Er lag dort und starrte an die Wand seines Zimmers. Er wollte nichts essen und nur Rachel zuliebe trank er ihren Tee, den sie extra für ihn gemacht hatte.

Am Samstagmorgen als er gedämpfte Stimmen aus der Küche vernahm, beschloss er, dass er lang genug im Selbstmitleid gebadet hatte. Blaine wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen und damit musste er nun einfach zurechtkommen. Der Gedanke schmerzte ihn sehr, aber Blaine hatte sich nun einmal so entschieden und Kurt musste dies akzeptieren. Außerdem brauchte er eine Dusche und daher stand er auf. Als er in die Küche kam, hörte er gerade noch wie Rachel zu Santana etwas sagte, das wie „Ich hatte ihn ja gewarnt!" klang und er seufzte laut und lang bevor er sich auf einen der grünen Vintage-Stühle am Küchentisch fallen ließ. Rachel und Santana sahen ihn fragend an und tauschten dann einen wissenden Blick aus.

„Ja, okay, du hattest Recht, Rachel! Er hat mir mein Herz gebrochen. Demnächst sollte ich vielleicht mal eher auf dich hören!" Kurt ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte vor sich sinken.

„Was ist passiert, Kurt?" fragte Rachel mitfühlend.

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich nicht mehr wiedersehen will, weil sein Freund damit Probleme hat und er ihn liebt. Verdammt!" Bei seinem letzten Wort hatte er mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte geschlagen, was die beiden anwesenden Frauen erschreckt zusammenzucken ließ.

Kurt sah auf. „Tut mir leid!" murmelte er zerknirscht.

„Schon gut, Hummel!" erwiderte Santana. „Ich weiß, wie schlecht man sich fühlt, wenn man verlassen wird!"

„Er wurde nicht verlassen, denn er war doch überhaupt nicht mit Blaine zusammen", entgegnete Rachel.

„Irgendwie fühlt es sich aber so an!" kam es kläglich von Kurt, der seinen Kopf wieder auf die Tischplatte fallen ließ.

„Blaine war von Anfang an vergeben. Warum musstest du dich auch in ihn verlieben? Das war wirklich dumm, Kurt! Ich hatte es dir bereits am Anfang gesagt!" Rachel strich ihm liebevoll über sein Haar.

„Ich weiß es doch!" kam es gemurmelt von Kurt zurück. „Es ist lieb von dir, dass du mich tröstest. Du hast doch gesagt, dass ich mich nur bei Santana ausheulen darf, wenn das, was passiert ist, passieren würde."

„Kurt, du darfst dich auch ruhig bei mir ausweinen! Ich hab das nicht so gemeint!" Rachel seufzte. Sätze wie, „die Zeit heilt alle Wunden" oder „kommt Zeit kommt Rat" wollte sie jetzt nicht vom Stapel lassen, da sie zwar irgendwie stimmten, sie aber niemand in Kurts Situation hören wollte.

„Bald scheint auch in deinem Leben wieder die Sonne!" sagte sie stattdessen, was ihr ein Augenrollen von Santana einbrachte.

„Rachel, diese klugen Lebensweisheiten kannst du dir wirklich sparen. Hummel braucht jetzt ein wenig Ablenkung, damit er seinen Hobbit und Moment, was hast du mir noch auf deiner Geburtstagsfeier gebeichtet, Kurt? Ach ja, ich hab´s wieder: „die Liebe deines Lebens" vergessen kann."

Kurt schluchzte kurz auf, sah aber nicht auf.

Santana sprach weiter. „Wie wäre es, wenn du jetzt erst einmal duscht, dich ein wenig rausputzt und wir drei gehen alle ein großes Eis essen. Aus Erfahrung kann ich nur sagen, dass Eis bei Liebeskummer wahre Wunder bewirkt. Vielleicht gehen wir heute Abend auch noch in eine fesche Schwulen- und Lesbenbar und reißen uns was für die Nacht auf. Hmh, wie wäre das? Ich meine natürlich nicht dich, Rachel, denn du wirst da niemanden finden!"

Diesmal verdrehte Rachel die Augen, aber plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass Kurts Kopf nicht mehr auf der Tischplatte lag.

„Eis essen klingt toll, aber das mit dem Aufreißen überlasse ich heute Abend lieber nur dir, Santana!" Auf Kurts Gesicht erschien ein leichtes Lächeln. „Was würde ich nur ohne euch zwei machen?"

„Gut, dass du es endlich einsiehst, Ladyface! Jetzt, husch husch unter die Dusche, der Geruch von penetrantem Selbstmitleid und zwei Tagen trostloser Trauer ist hier kaum noch zu ertragen!"

* * *

Blaine dachte in den Tagen nach dem letzten Treffen mit Kurt viel an ihn, obwohl er das doch eigentlich gar nicht mehr wollte. Er konnte seinen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck nicht vergessen und fühlte sich mies und schlecht deswegen. Doch die Zeit, die er anschließend mit Justin verbrachte, bestärkte ihn darin, dass er das richtige getan hatte.

Sein Freund war immer noch sehr zuvorkommend und hatte ihm in dieser Woche bereits zweimal Rosen mitgebracht und am Freitag waren sie sogar zusammen schick essen gegangen. Für Blaine hätte es nicht so nobel und teuer sein müssen. Er wäre auch mit einem Burgerladen um die Ecke zufrieden gewesen, Hauptsache Justin war bei ihm, doch sein Freund bestand auf nur das Beste vom Besten und Blaine ließ ihn gewähren. Er wusste, dass es die Kreditkarte seines Vaters war, die Justin benutzte. Er vermutete, dass Justin extra in die teuersten Restaurants ging, um seinen Vater zu ärgern oder gar herauszufordern. Doch noch nie hatte Justins Vater etwas zu dem kostspieligen Lebenswandel seines Sohnes gesagt, solange dieser tat, was er von ihm verlangte. Blaine hoffte nur, dass Justin sein Studium irgendwie hinter sich brachte, damit sein Vater endlich deswegen zufrieden war. Über das Studium sprach Blaine aber lieber nicht mit seinem Freund, um ihn nicht zu verärgern und so sprachen sie über andere Dinge. Eigentlich sprach Justin nur und erzählte von ihrem nächsten Urlaub, den er bereits seit einem halben Jahr für sie beide plante. Ganz beiläufig ließ er fallen, dass er sich am Samstag mit seinen alten Kumpels traf und um die Häuser ziehen würde.

Blaine nahm dies mit gemischten Gefühlen auf, da er ja wusste, was beim letzten Mal passiert war, als Justin um die Häuser gezogen war. Den Anruf hatte er nicht vergessen und er hoffte nur, dass Justin dieses Mal nicht so viel trinken würde.

So blieb Blaine am Samstagabend allein im Apartment, wie schon an so vielen anderen Samstagen zuvor. Er nutzte die Zeit am Klavier und spielte und probte ausgiebig die Stücke, die er bald als Prüfungsstücke an der Julliard vorspielen musste. Eine wichtige Zwischenprüfung stand an.

Als es spät wurde, ging er zu Bett. Er war es gewohnt, ohne Justin zu Bett zu gehen, da dieser irgendwann wahrscheinlich sturzbetrunken nach Hause kommen und auf dem Sofa einschlafen würde. Manchmal fand er ihn auch morgens neben sich wieder, wobei Justin meistens noch völlig bekleidet war, weil er es nicht mehr geschafft hatte, sich auszuziehen.

Doch in dieser Nacht war alles anders. Diese Nacht veränderte Blaines Leben völlig, nur konnte er dies noch nicht ahnen, als er schlafen ging.

* * *

_._

_._

_Ich weiß, dass dies auch ein Cliffhanger ist (irgendwie), aber die seid ihr von mir ja schon gewohnt._

_Ich möchte euch nur sagen, dass das nächste Kapitel sehr intensiv wird. Ich warne euch hier jetzt schon einmal vor. Vielleicht sollten die, die etwas zarter besaitet sind, das nächste Kapitel lieber überspringen!_


	13. Chapter 13

_So, hier kommt das Kapitel 13 und diesmal ist die 13 wirklich eine Unglückszahl! (war nicht so geplant, aber passt perfekt!)_

_(Tief Luft hol!) __**Dieses Kapitel ist böse! Böse und gewalttätig gegenüber Blaine und wer das nicht lesen möchte, dem rate ich, es zu überspringen! Macht lieber mit dem nächsten Kapitel weiter und lasst dieses bitte aus. Ich will hinterher keine Klagen hören oder für irgendwelche Alpträume verantwortlich sein!**_

.

_Nun geht es los! Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle ein paar Baldrian eingeworfen!_

* * *

.

.

Gegen 2.00 Uhr wurde Blaine grob und urplötzlich aus dem Schlaf gerissen, weil ihn jemand unsanft am Arm packte und einfach aus dem Bett zog. Als Blaine schmerzhaften Kontakt mit dem Boden machte, war er ganz wach und mit Entsetzen sah er, dass Justin über ihm stand und ihn mit rot unterlaufenen Augen wütend und zornig ansah.

Er rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Ellenbogen und überlegte fieberhaft, was passiert sein konnte. „Justin, was ist los? Was tust du?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Was ich tue?" lallte Justin und Blaine wusste sofort, dass sein Freund völlig betrunken war. „Was ich hier tue, fragst du kleiner Hurenbock?"

Erschreckt über die Wortwahl seines Freundes versuchte Blaine aufzustehen, doch Justin legte ihm eine schwere Hand auf die Schulter, die ihn am Boden hielt.

„Ich werde dir nicht nur sagen, was ich tue, lieber Blainey. Ich werde dir zeigen, was ich mit jemanden mache, der mich belügt und betrügt!" Ohne Vorwarnung holte Justin aus und gab Blaine eine schallende Ohrfeige mit der flachen rechten Hand.

Entsetzt hielt sich Blaine seine linke Wange. Der Schlag war so heftig gewesen, dass er Blut schmeckte. „Justin, bitte… was habe ich denn gemacht?" flüsterte er voller Angst und Entsetzen.

Als Antwort bekam er eine weitere Ohrfeige mit der Rückseite der rechten Hand auf die andere Wange. Der Schlag schmerzte noch mehr als der erste und Blaine versuchte, vor Justin zurückzuweichen, doch dieser hielt ihn mit seiner anderen Hand eisern weiter an der Schulter fest. Nun beugte er sich vor und flüsterte etwas in Blaines Ohr.

„Du willst wissen, was du gemacht hast? Du hast dich schon wieder mit diesem anderen Drecksack getroffen, ist doch richtig, oder? Hatte ich dir nicht deutlich genug gemacht, was ich davon halte? Muss ich es dir noch einmal klarmachen?"

„Nein, bitte, Justin! Nicht!" Blaine zitterte vor Angst und hielt sich beide Hände schützend vor sein Gesicht, doch ein weiterer Schlag blieb aus. Justin ließ ihn sogar los, so dass er wimmernd gegen das Bett sank. Er sah angstvoll zu, wie Justin im Zimmer ruhelos auf und ab ging.

„Weißt du wie ich es rausbekommen habe, Blaine? Willst du es wissen?" schrie Justin ihn mit einem Mal wütend an. „Anthony hat es mir gesagt. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er dich mit einem schwuchtelig aussehenden Kerl zusammen in einem Café gesehen hat und ihr habt sogar Händchen gehalten. Ist das wahr, Blaine?" Er kam drohend zwei Schritte auf Blaine zu. „Ich will wissen, ob es wahr ist, verdammt!"

Anthony war einer von Justins Kommilitonen und Saufkumpanen und Blaine wurde klar, dass dieser ihn am Donnerstag bei seinem Treffen mit Kurt gesehen haben musste. Er überlegte fieberhaft, was er sagen oder tun konnte, um Justin zu beruhigen. Er wich soweit wie möglich vor ihm zurück bis er das Nachtschränkchen in seinem Rücken spürte. „Ich … ich habe mich mit ihm getroffen, das stimmt, Justin, aber doch nur, weil ich …" Weiter kam Blaine nicht, denn Justin war mit einem Satz bei ihm und schlug ihm die Faust ins Gesicht. Blaines Kopf wurde nach hinten geschleudert und kollidierte mit dem Schrank hinter ihm.

Der Schmerz war überall und wie durch Watte hörte er, wie Justin ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte: „Weißt du eigentlich, wie erniedrigend es ist, von seinem Kumpel so eine Geschichte aufgetischt zu bekommen und das vor allen anderen? Alle haben nur über mich gelacht und mich verspottet, weil ich anscheinend nicht Manns genug bin, dich zu befriedigen, da du nebenbei ja noch herumhuren musst." Wieder schlug Justin zu und Blaine spürte wie seine Lippe aufplatzte und das Blut an seinem Kinn hinunterlief. Er versuchte erneut mit seinen Händen, sein Gesicht zu schützen, doch Justin schlug trotzdem weiter auf ihn ein. Er schlug ihn auch in den Bauch und gegen seine Rippen. Blaine fühlte nur noch Schmerz und er hoffte, dass es bald vorbei sein würde.

Irgendwann hörten die Schläge plötzlich auf, aber Blaine konnte nicht sagen, wie lange es gedauert hatte. Er lag mittlerweile neben dem Bett auf dem Boden und hatte sich so klein wie möglich zusammengekrümmt. Er hörte Justin schwer atmen und wagte nicht, ihn anzusehen. Er hoffte, dass Justin weggehen und ihn endlich in Ruhe lassen würde. Sein Kopf schmerzte so sehr und alles tat ihm weh. Doch dann sagte Justin etwas, was Blaine das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren ließ. „Ich werde dir schon zeigen, dass ich Manns genug bin, dich zu befriedigen!"

Im nächsten Moment spürte er, wie Justin ihn brutal packte, hochriss und auf das Bett warf. Er konnte sich nicht wehren, da er wie versteinert war. Vor lauter Schmerzen konnte er kaum klar denken, doch er wusste genau, was Justin vorhatte, als dieser ihm seine Pyjamahose und seine Boxershorts vom Körper riss.

„Nein, bitte!" wimmerte er nur, doch Justin kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern drehte ihn unsanft auf den Bauch. Schmerzen schossen durch seinen Oberköper und raubten ihm den Atem.

„Ich werde dir dieses Herumhuren schon austreiben, Blainey! Du gehörst mir!" zischte er ihm zu und als er sich auf ihn setzte, begann Blaine zu weinen. Er wartete auf das, was nun unausweichlich kommen würde und hoffte einfach, dass es schnell vorbei sein würde. Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Er dachte an Kurt und an das, was dieser über Justin gesagt hatte. Warum hatte er ihm nicht zugehört? Warum hatte er seinen Freund immer und immer wieder in den Schutz genommen, selbst als dieser ihn geschlagen hatte? Er dachte erneut an Kurt und wie dieser ihn zum ersten Mal angesehen hatte, dachte an dessen Augen und weitere Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen.

„Verdammte Scheiße!" hörte er Justin mit einem Mal murmeln und der Druck auf seinen Beinen verschwand. „Mist!" hörte er seinen Freund erneut und dann wurde ihm klar, was passiert war und er atmete erleichtert auf. Justin war nicht in der Lage, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen und Blaine war zum ersten Mal dankbar dafür, dass Justin so viel getrunken hatte.

Er wagte nicht, sich umzudrehen oder sich zu bewegen bis er nach einiger Zeit den Fernseher im Wohnzimmer hörte. Justin musste ihn eingeschaltet haben. Wie konnte sein Freund nur so grauenhafte Dinge mit ihm machen und sich dann scheinbar seelenruhig vor den Fernseher setzen? Blaine konnte es nicht fassen und Tränen traten in seine Augen. Vorsichtig drehte er sich ein wenig und ein fürchterlicher Schmerz schoss durch seine linke Seite. Er hatte sich noch nie eine Rippe gebrochen oder angeknackst, aber er vermutete sofort, dass es sich so anfühlen musste. Nach ein paar Augenblicken wurden die Schmerzen erträglicher und er schaffte es irgendwie sich aufzusetzen.

Flach atmend kämpfte er gegen den Schwindel in seinem Kopf an und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Er wusste, er musste zu einem Arzt und außerdem musste er aus dem Apartment raus. Justin konnte jeden Moment zurückkommen und dann würde er vielleicht seinen Plan doch noch vollenden wollen. Nein, Blaine versuchte den Gedanken daran zu verdrängen.

Ganz langsam und vorsichtig stand er auf. Er hielt sich zitternd an der Wand fest bis der Raum sich aufhörte zu drehen. Anschließend taumelte er zu seiner Kommode, wo er nach der erstbesten Jogginghose griff und es auch irgendwie schaffte, sie anzuziehen. Wie, konnte er hinterher nicht mehr sagen, aber das war auch egal. Schuhe zog er nicht an, da er es niemals geschafft hätte, sie zuzubinden. Tränen liefen ihm unaufhörlich über die Wangen. Er konnte einfach nicht fassen, was gerade geschehen war.

Obwohl das Rauschen in seinem Kopf immer lauter wurde, versuchte er so leise wie möglich am Wohnzimmer vorbei durch den Flur zur Eingangstür zu kommen. Dort neben der Tür stand ein Schrank auf dem sein Handy und seine Schlüssel lagen. Dorthin zu kommen, war Blaines Ziel. Die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf und in seiner Brust wurden schlimmer und er konnte kaum richtig Luft holen.

Gerade als er nach seinem Handy greifen wollte, wurde er von hinten an den Schultern gepackt, herumgewirbelt und gegen die Wand geschleudert. Sein Kopf prallte gegen die Wand und Blaine hatte kurz das Gefühl ohnmächtig zu werden. Ganz langsam rutschte er an der Wand hinab und sah seinen Freund fassungslos und voller Angst an.

Dieser griff nach seinem Handy und hielt es ihm vor die Nase. „Wolltest du jemanden anrufen, Blainey? Wolltest du deinen Fickfreund anrufen, häh? Oder wolltest du einfach so verschwinden und mich ohne ein Aufwiedersehen verlassen?" Er nahm Blaines Handy und steckte es in seine Hosentasche. Dann nahm er Blaines Schlüssel, hielt sie ihm kurz vor sein Gesicht und steckte diese dann ebenfalls ein. „Du wirst niemanden anrufen und du wirst auch nirgendwo hingehen, hörst du? Du gehörst mir und du bleibst verdammt nochmal hier!"

„Justin", keuchte Blaine flehend. „Justin, … bitte!"

„Ach, jetzt willst du plötzlich betteln oder was? Hast du auch immer gebettelt, wenn du es mit diesem Kurt getrieben hast?" Justin hockte sich vor ihn und Blaine konnte den alkoholgeschwängerten Atem seines Freundes riechen. „Du hast mich zutiefst enttäuscht, Blaine. Ich dachte, du liebst mich und was tust du? Du hast was mit einem anderen Kerl und spielst mir nur was vor, du scheinheiliger Hurensohn!"

„Das ist … nicht … nicht wahr! Ich … ich habe dich nicht betrogen!" brachte Blaine mühsam hervor.

„Lügen! Immer nur höre ich Lügen von dir!" schrie Justin ihn an und schlug ihn erneut. Wieder traf seine Faust sein Gesicht und nachdem ihn noch zwei weitere Schläge in den Bauch und in die Rippen getroffen hatten, wurde der Schmerz einfach zuviel. Eine gnädige Ohnmacht, in der er keine Schmerzen mehr spürte, zog ihn hinab in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch. Die weiteren Schläge und Tritte, die Justin ihm verpasste, spürte er nicht mehr.

* * *

Er erwachte in eine Welt voller Schmerz. Als er versuchte, seine Augen zu öffnen, stellte er fest, dass er nur sein linkes Auge ein wenig öffnen konnte, da das andere bereits komplett zugeschwollen war. Erst nach ein paar Augenblicken wurde ihm klar, dass er im Flur seines Apartments lag. Aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte er lautstark den Fernseher. Die Tür des Apartments war nicht weit entfernt von dem Platz, wo er lag, aber sie war abgeschlossen und Blaine hatte keinen Schlüssel. Trotz all der Schmerzen, die er hatte, versuchte er zu überlegen, was er tun konnte. Er wusste, er brauchte so schnell wie möglich Hilfe, doch es schien hoffnungslos. Er würde warten müssen, bis Justin seinen Rausch ausgeschlafen hatte und wieder bei klarem Verstand war.

Bei seinem nächsten Atemzug wusste er, dass er diese Zeit nicht haben würde. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er keine Luft mehr bekam. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Er wollte hier nicht sterben, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf! Er sah sich um und mit einem Mal fiel sein Blick auf seine Umhängetasche, die nur ein paar Meter entfernt von ihm lag.

Mit letzter Kraft schaffte er es irgendwie zu seiner Tasche zu kriechen und als er sie endlich erreicht hatte, drehte sich wieder alles um ihn. Er schloss kurz sein Auge und atmete vorsichtig und so flach wie möglich ein und aus. Als er sein Auge wieder öffnete, war der Schwindel nicht mehr so stark und mit zitternden Händen öffnete er mühsam seine Tasche.

Er griff hinein und ertastete zum Glück sofort das Handy, das Kurt ihm geschenkt hatte. Er zog es heraus und schaltete es zitternd ein. Bis Blaine die PIN-Nummer eingeben konnte, vergingen seiner Meinung nach Stunden und er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Schmerzen in seiner Brust immer schlimmer wurden und kaum noch zu ertragen waren. Endlich hatte das Handy Empfang und Blaine wählte die erste und einzige Nummer, die sich im Adressbuch befand. Es war Kurts Nummer. Auf die Idee, die Polizei anzurufen, war sein Gehirn, dass irgendwie nur noch Schmerzen wahrnahm, nicht gekommen.

Atemlos wartete er darauf, dass Kurt den Anruf annahm. Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Was wäre, wenn Kurt nicht abnahm? Er wollte nicht so sterben. „Bitte, Kurt, nimm ab!" flüsterte er atemlos.

.

* * *

_._

_.  
_

_Bitte verzeiht mir dieses Kapitel! (denkt dran, es gibt ein Happy-End)_


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

.

* * *

.

Als Kurts Handy gegen 3.10 Uhr in der Nacht klingelte und ihn aus einem tiefen Schlaf holte, war er sofort wach. Sein erster Gedanke galt seinem Vater, der vor einiger Zeit eine Krebserkrankung überstanden hatte und dem es im Moment recht gut ging. Trotzdem konnte ja immer etwas mit ihm sein. Kurt griff also müde nach seinem Handy und sah auf das Display. Erstaunt rieb er sich die Augen und dachte zuerst, er würde träumen, doch auch beim zweiten Hingucken blieb dort der Name stehen, mit dem er am wenigsten gerechnet hatte.

Es war Blaines Name und nicht nur das, denn Blaine benutzte für diesen Anruf scheinbar nicht sein neues iPhone, sondern das Handy, was er ihm geschenkt hatte. Kurt erkannte dies daran, da er diese Nummer mit einem entsprechenden Bild von Blaine und sich, das er mal im Café von ihnen gemacht hatte, hinterlegt hatte. Er überlegte ganz kurz grübelnd, warum Blaine ihn nachts um diese Uhrzeit anrufen würde und sofort machte sich Besorgnis in ihm breit. Es konnte eigentlich nur einen Grund geben, Blaine brauchte Hilfe.

Er meldete sich, doch er vernahm im ersten Moment keine Erwiderung. Er lauschte und hörte ganz leise jemanden im Hintergrund reden, aber es klang wie der Ton eines Fernsehers, doch dann hörte er jemanden atmen. Das Atmen klang nicht gut, ganz und gar nicht gut. „Blaine, bist du das?" fragte er voller Angst und nach ein paar Sekunden hörte er ihn, doch was er hörte, erschreckte ihn zutiefst.

„K..Kkurt!" flüsterte Blaine leise und seine Stimme klang so, als ob er Schmerzen hatte. „Hilf … hilf mir!"

„Oh, Gott, Blaine! Was ist passiert, wo bist du?" Kurt war plötzlich hellwach. Adrenalin schoss durch seinen Körper.

Er hörte Blaine keuchend Luftholen und er hörte auch, wie er vor Schmerzen leise aufstöhnte.

„Blaine, bitte sag mir, wo du bist!" bat Kurt verzweifelt.

„Im … im Ap..Apartment", brachte Blaine stockend hervor, was Kurts Verzweiflung nicht kleiner werden ließ.

„Blaine, sag mir die Adresse! Ich weiß nicht, wo du wohnst. Bitte sag mir die Adresse! Blaine! Blaine?" Kurt wartete auf eine Erwiderung, aber er hörte nur noch ein stockendes Atmen und dann brach die Verbindung ab.

„Nein!" schrie Kurt entsetzt und sah auf sein Handy. Fieberhaft überlegte er, was er tun konnte. Tausende von Gedanken schossen ihm gleichzeitig durch den Kopf. Wenn er die Polizei anrief, konnte er denen nicht einmal den Nachnamen von Blaines Freund sagen, auf dessen Namen mit Sicherheit das Apartment gemeldet war. Die Julliard hatte Blaines Adresse, doch mitten in der Nacht konnte er dort schwer jemanden erreichen, geschweige denn um Hilfe bitten. Doch plötzlich hatte Kurt eine Idee. Er suchte schnell im Adressbuch seines Handys nach Steves Nummer und er hoffte, dass dieser an den Apparat gehen würde.

Nach sechsmaligem Klingeln meldete sich Steve endlich mit fürchterlich müder und gereizter Stimme. „Wenn es nicht wichtig ist, mache ich dich einen Kopf kürzer, egal wer du bist!" Scheinbar hatte er nicht auf sein Display gesehen, bevor er abgenommen hatte.

„Steve, hier ist Kurt. Ich brauch dringend deine Hilfe! Du weiß doch wo Blaine wohnt, bitte sag es mir!" sprudelte es nur so aus ihm heraus.

„Kurt? Welcher Kurt?" Steve gähnte lautstark. „Ach so, du bist es! Bist du eigentlich irgend so ein gemeingefährlicher Stalker oder was bist du? Wie kommst du auf die bescheuerte Idee, mich mitten in der tiefsten Nacht aus dem Bett zu klingeln, um mich nach Blaines Adresse zu fragen? Sag mal tickst du eigentlich noch ganz sauber?" Steve schien wirklich nicht gut gelaunt zu sein.

„Ich denke, Blaine ist in großen Schwierigkeiten, Steve! Justin hat ihn offensichtlich wieder geschlagen, aber diesmal ist es schlimmer. Blaine braucht wirklich dringend Hilfe!"

„Was? Dieser Justin ist doch wirklich das größte Arschloch auf der ganzen Welt, wenn ich den …"

„Steve!" unterbrach ihn Kurt fast schon flehend.

„Was? Ach ja, Blaines Adresse. Warte, lass mich kurz nachdenken! Es ist schon verdammt lange her, dass ich da mal war. Er wohnt in der … in der Mott Street, das ist irgendwo in Little Italy oder auf jeden Fall in der Nähe. Die Hausnummer ist … Moment, gleich habe ich es… sie ist 294. Ja, genau, Mott Street 294. Sein Freund heißt übrigens mit Nachnamen Hess!"

„Danke, Steve!" rief Kurt und noch bevor Steve etwas erwidern konnte, legte er auf.

In diesem Moment steckte Rachel verschlafen ihren Kopf durch die Abtrennung. „Sag mal, Kurt, was ist eigentlich los bei dir? Was machst du für einen Krach mitten in der Nacht?"

„Oh Gott, Rachel! Blaine hat mich gerade angerufen und ich denke, dass sein Freund ihn schlimm verprügelt hat. Er klang so furchtbar! Ich weiß jetzt seine Adresse und werde die Polizei anrufen!" Er begann zu wählen.

„Warte!" rief Rachel. „Bist du sicher, dass du das Richtige tust, Kurt? Was ist, wenn du dich irrst?"

„Was habe ich denn noch zu verlieren, Rachel? Blaine hat sich doch bereits gegen mich entschieden. Er wollte doch sowieso nie wieder mit mir sprechen. Mehr als zum Deppen vor der Polizei kann ich mich nicht machen. Aber was ist, wenn Blaine wirklich Hilfe braucht und ich nichts unternehme?" Kurt schüttelte den Kopf und begann den Notruf zu wählen. „Das würde ich mir nie verzeihen!"

„Notruf, was kann ich für sie tun?" hörte er eine weibliche Stimme nach ein paar Sekunden.

„Ähm, mein Name ist Kurt Hummel und ich möchte jemanden melden, der verletzt ist und dringend Hilfe braucht."

„Um was für einen Notfall handelt es sich bitte?"

„Also ein Freund von mir wird gerade von seinem Freund verprügelt, doch er hat es geschafft mich anzurufen. Sein Name ist Blaine Anderson, er ist 21 und er wohnt in der Mott Street 294 bei einem Justin Hess. Bitte fahren sie dorthin und nehmen sie am besten gleich einen Krankenwagen mit. Er scheint verletzt zu sein!"

„Wir werden der Sache nachgehen. Danke für den Anruf!"

Kurt beendete das Gespräch und starrte auf sein Handy.

„Was haben sie gesagt, Kurt?" fragte Rachel daraufhin.

„Sie … sie werden sich darum kümmern!"

„Das ist doch gut, Kurt! Dann ist doch Hilfe für ihn unterwegs!"

„Aber was ist, wenn sie zu spät kommen oder wenn sie ihn nicht finden? Was, wenn die Adresse, die Steve mir gegeben hat, gar nicht mehr stimmt? Oh Gott, Rachel!" Kurt liefen die Tränen über die Wangen.

Rachel seufzte und fasste einen Plan. Leider war Santana in dieser Nacht nicht hier, da sie bei irgendeiner Freundin übernachtete. Rachel hätte sie gerne jetzt hier bei sich gehabt, doch so musste sie allein dafür sorgen, dass Kurt nicht völlig ausflippte. „Los, zieh dich an, Kurt! Wir nehmen uns ein Taxi und fahren zu der Adresse!"

Ungläubig starrte Kurt Rachel einen Moment lang an. Dann sprang er aus dem Bett und zog sich so schnell er konnte irgendetwas an. Er machte sich zum ersten Mal keinerlei Gedanken darum, was er anzog, denn das war im Moment nicht wichtig. Immer wieder ging ihm nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: „Halt durch Blaine! Bitte halt durch!"

* * *

Das Taxi brauchte nur 17 Minuten. Aufgrund der frühen Stunde war auf den Straßen von New York nicht allzu viel los. Trotzdem fühlten sich diese 17 Minuten wie Stunden für Kurt an. Er konnte die ganze Zeit an nichts anderes als an Blaines schmerzverzerrte Stimme denken und er bekam sein geflüstertes „Hilf mir!" nicht aus dem Kopf. Etliche Schreckensszenarien zogen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Kurt zitterte vor Angst um Blaine und Rachel hielt die gesamte Fahrt seine Hand.

Als das Taxi anhielt, sah Kurt nach vorne aus dem Fenster und sah das flackernde Blaulicht eines Polizeiwagens, das in der Nacht gut zu erkennen war. Ihm stockte der Atem als er den dahinter parkenden Krankenwagen sah.

„Weiter komme ich nicht an die Adresse heran. Da vorne scheint irgendwas passiert zu sein!" sagte der Taxifahrer und drehte sich zu seinen beiden Fahrgästen um. Er sah das tränenüberströmte blasse Gesicht seines männlichen Fahrgastes und runzelte die Stirn. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?" fragte er besorgt, doch sein Fahrgast reagierte gar nicht auf seine Frage.

Kurt stieg langsam aus dem Taxi aus und während Rachel schnell den Fahrer bezahlte, ging er mit klopfendem Herzen auf das Gebäude zu, in dem Blaine wohnen musste. Als er noch ein paar Schritte von dem Krankenwagen entfernt war, ging die Tür des Gebäudes auf und drei Sanitäter, von denen zwei eine Trage bewegten, eilten auf den Krankenwagen zu. Kurt stockte entsetzt der Atem als er erkannte, wer auf der Trage lag. Es war Blaine, doch hätte er dies nicht bereits geahnt und gar erwartet, hätte er ihn niemals erkannt. Blaines Gesicht war angeschwollen und voller Blut. Was aber Kurt noch mehr entsetzte war, dass ein Sanitäter neben der Trage herlief und Blaine anscheinend mit einem Sauerstoffbeutel beatmete.

Bevor er es selbst richtig bemerkte, begann Kurt zu rennen. Er rannte auf die Trage zu und hatte sie nach ein paar Schritten erreicht. „Oh Gott, Blaine!" murmelte er fassungslos. Er lief neben der Trage her und griff nach Blaines Hand.

„Sir, bitte lassen Sie ihn los. Wir kümmern uns um ihn!" hörte er plötzlich einen der Sanitäter sagen und er sah, dass sie bereits am Krankenwagen angekommen waren.

Zögernd ließ Kurt Blaines Hand los. „Wie geht es ihm?" fragte er unter Tränen.

„Wir können noch nicht viel dazu sagen, aber wir müssen uns beeilen!" erwiderte der Sanitäter, der sofort hinter der Trage in den Krankenwagen stieg.

„Wo… wo bringen Sie ihn hin?" fragte Kurt und kurz bevor der Fahrer einstieg und der Krankenwagen davon fuhr, rief dieser ihm noch „Presbyterian-Hospital" zu.

Wie versteinert sah Kurt dem Krankenwagen nach. Er spürte, wie Rachel tröstend ihren Arm um ihn legte. Er fühlte sich kalt und taub. Blaines Anblick ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. „Er sah fürchterlich aus, Rachel!" flüsterte er.

„Aber er lebt!" erwiderte Rachel und drückte ihn trostspendend an sich.

Vom Eingang des Gebäudes erklang ein kleiner Tumult und Kurt und Rachel sahen sich um. Zwei Polizisten waren am Eingang erschienen und hatten einen sich wehrenden blonden Mann zwischen sich. Der Mann hatte Handschellen an den Händen und wurde von den Polizisten zum Streifenwagen geführt. Offenbar war dieser mit seiner Verhaftung nicht einverstanden, denn Kurt hörte Worte wie: „Was soll denn das? Wissen Sie eigentlich, wer ich bin? Was soll ich denn getan haben?"

Sofort wurde Kurt klar, wer der Verhaftete sein musste und ein furchtbarer Hass überkam ihn. Er hatte Justin noch nie zuvor gesehen und Blaine hatte ihn niemals beschrieben, doch dies musste er einfach sein. Rachel wollte Kurt zurückhalten, doch sie schaffte es nicht, da er sich ruckartig losriss und direkt auf die Polizisten und Justin zulief.

„Wie konntest du Blaine nur so etwas antun, du verdammtes Schwein?" schrie Kurt Justin an, der ihn völlig perplex ansah. Kurt konnte trotz seiner Wut sehen, dass Justin schwankte und er sah die glasigen Augen des blonden Mannes. Offensichtlich war er betrunken.

„Was willst du Penner denn von mir?" fragte Justin erstaunt und musterte ihn.

„Kurt, nicht!" Rachel versuchte ihren Freund wegzuziehen, doch er starrte Justin weiter hasserfüllt an.

„Kurt?" fragte Justin argwöhnisch. „Du bist also dieses Arschloch, mit dem Blaine mich betrogen hat."

„Blaine hat dich nicht betrogen! Wir sind nur Freunde! Verdammt, er liebt dich, aber du hast ihn überhaupt nicht verdient!" schrie Kurt ihn an. „Was hast du besoffenes Schwein ihm nur angetan?"

Die Polizisten zogen Justin weiter bevor dieser etwas erwidern konnte und verfrachteten ihn auf der Rückbank des Streifenwagens. Justin sah Kurt voller Hass durch die Scheibe hindurch an und Kurt starrte fassungslos zurück. Er konnte nicht begreifen, wie jemand zu dem fähig war, was er gerade gesehen hatte.

Einer der Polizisten trat auf ihn zu. „Sie kennen den Verletzten?"

Kurt sah ihn zuerst irritiert an, doch dann verstand er, wen der Polizist meinte. Er meinte Blaine. „Ja", nickte er. „Ich kenne ihn. Ich habe sie auch angerufen und hierher bestellt." Der Polizist hob eine Augenbraue und zog seinen Notizblock heraus. „Könnten Sie eine Zeugenaussage machen?"

Kurt nickte nur und begann zu erzählen, wie Blaine ihn angerufen und er daraufhin die Polizei verständigt hatte.

„Wie ist Ihr Verhältnis zu Mr. Anderson?" fragte der Polizist.

Kurt schluckte. „Wir … wir sind nur befreundet. Ich … ich habe ihn vor ein paar Monaten kennengelernt."

Der Polizist nickte und schrieb etwas auf. „Wussten Sie, dass Mr. Hess ihn schlägt?"

Zuerst war Kurt wieder irritiert, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass dies ja Justins Nachname war. Der Polizist sprach von diesem Widerling und er nickte. „Vor ein paar Wochen hat er ihn bereits einmal geschlagen!"

„Hmh!" Der Polizist schrieb erneut etwas auf. „Die beiden sind ein Paar?" fragte er und Kurt sah auf. Er musterte den Polizisten, doch er konnte keine böse Verurteilung oder sonstiges homophobes hinter dieser Frage erkennen. Ihm wurde klar, dass der Polizist vor ihm nur seine Arbeit machte.

„Ja, sie sind seit über zwei Jahren zusammen!" bestätigte er leise.

Kurt musste noch Angaben zu seiner Person machen, damit die Polizei ihn, wenn nötig noch einmal vernehmen konnte und dann wandte sich der Polizist dem Streifenwagen zu.

„Was passiert jetzt mit ihm?" fragte Kurt.

Der Polizist blickte ihn an und sah dann zu Justin. „Ihm wird eine Blutprobe entnommen und dann wird er erst einmal seinen Rausch in einer Zelle ausschlafen. Wir werden ihn 24 Stunden in Haft behalten und anschließend einem Untersuchungsrichter vorführen. Was dann mit ihm geschieht, kommt auch darauf, wie schwer Mr. Andersons Verletzungen sind und ob er …."

Der Polizist sprach nicht weiter, doch Kurt wusste, was er meinte. Wenn Blaine sterben würde, würde Justin nicht so schnell wieder freikommen. Er schluckte und versuchte diesen fürchterlichen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Blaine würde nicht sterben, er durfte nicht sterben.

Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete sich der Polizist und stieg in den Streifenwagen. Kurt wandte sich ab, da er Justin nicht noch einmal ansehen wollte, denn er konnte seinen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen. Er musste an Blaine denken und ihm wurde schlecht. Als Rachel neben ihm merkte, wie er anfing zu zittern, nahm sie ihn fest in den Arm. „Komm, wir fahren nach Hause!"

„Nein, nein, auf keinen Fall!" Kurt schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf und Tränen traten in seine Augen. „Ich muss zu Blaine. Er ist ganz allein und er braucht mich jetzt!"

„Okay!" Rachel seufzte, denn sie wusste, dass Kurt sich nicht umstimmen lassen würde. „Ich komme mit!" Sie beschloss, ihn auf keinen Fall allein zu lassen.

.

* * *

.

_Dies ist doch kein Cliffhanger, oder? _

_Okay, ihr wisst noch nicht, was mit Blaine ist, aber er ist nicht tot und er wird auch nicht sterben, so viel schon mal vorab, aber das wisst ihr doch alle! (Denkt an die Happy-End-Garantie!)_


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

* * *

.

Zwanzig Minuten später stürmte Rachel hinter Kurt in die Notaufnahme des New York-Presbyterian-Krankenhauses in Manhattan. Kurt ging sofort zur Anmeldung und wandte sich an die dort sitzende Schwester, die aufsah als er sich räusperte.

„Ich … ähm, es geht… es geht um Blaine Anderson!" sagte Kurt stockend, denn plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er wahrscheinlich überhaupt keine Auskunft über Blaine bekommen würde. Er war nicht verwandt mit ihm und er kannte die Regeln, die in Krankenhäusern herrschten nur zu gut von dem letzten Aufenthalt seines Vaters dort.

„Ja?" Die Schwester sah ihn fragend an.

Rachel erfasst die Situation sofort und reagierte spontan. „Ich bin Blaines Schwester und das hier ist sein Cousin. Blaine wurde vor etwa einer halben Stunde eingeliefert. Können Sie uns bitte sagen, wie es ihm geht und wo er sich befindet!"

Kurt warf einen erstaunten Blick auf seine Freundin und einen ziemlich gleichen Blick warf ihnen beiden die Schwester zu. „Schwester und Cousin?" fragte sie und zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. Kurt konnte nur nicken und betete, dass die Krankenschwester nicht weiter nachfragte.

Diese seufzte kurz und tippte etwas in ihren Computer ein. „Hier füllen Sie das bitte aus!" Sie reichte Rachel ein Klemmbrett. „Mr. Anderson wird gerade operiert. Gehen Sie in den zweiten Sock und warten dort im Warteraum auf der rechten Seite. Ein Arzt wird sich an Sie wenden, wenn die Operation vorbei ist. Können Sie mir sagen, wie wir seine Eltern erreichen können?"

„Seine Eltern… ähm, ich meine unsere Eltern sind bereits gestorben und außerdem ist er bereits 21!", erwiderte Rachel und die Krankenschwester sah sie erneut skeptisch an, sagte aber nichts.

Als sie ein paar Minuten später im Warteraum Platz genommen hatten, sah Kurt Rachel dankbar an. „Danke!" sagte er einfach nur und wieder füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen. Rachel nahm seine Hände in ihre. „Du hast Recht, dass Blaine außer dir niemanden mehr hat, also solltest du auch hier sein dürfen."

Kurt nickte nur und warf ihr ein klägliches Lächeln zu. Zu groß war seine Angst um Blaine. „Du musst nicht bei mir bleiben, Rachel! Vielleicht dauert es Stunden, bis jemand kommt. Fahr ruhig zurück ins Apartment. Du brauchst deinen Schlaf!"

„Ich lass dich jetzt nicht allein, Kurt!" sagte Rachel und drückte noch einmal beruhigend seine Hände. Dankbar sah Kurt sie an und war sehr froh, dass Rachel bei ihm war.

Kurt begann das Anmeldeformular auf dem bereits dick Blaines Name oben eingetragen war, auszufüllen. Doch außer Blaines Adresse, die er ja erst seit einer Stunde kannte, und seinem Geburtsort konnte Kurt keinerlei Angaben ausfüllen. Er kannte weder Blaines Blutgruppe noch seine Sozialversicherungsnummer. Ob Blaine überhaupt krankenversichert war, wusste er auch nicht. Resigniert legte er das Klemmbrett zur Seite und hoffte, dass niemand ihn danach fragen würde.

* * *

Der Morgen graute bereits als ein junger Arzt das Wartezimmer betrat. Er sah sich müde um.

Rachel war irgendwann erschöpft an Kurts Schulter gelehnt eingeschlafen, während Kurts Gedanken sich nur um Blaine drehten. Er konnte an nichts anderes als an Blaines Anblick auf dieser Trage denken, kurz bevor er in den Krankenwagen geschoben worden war. Als er jetzt den Arzt sah, begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen und sein Mund wurde ganz trocken. Fürchterliche Angst machte sich in ihm breit.

„Familie von Blaine Anderson?" fragte der Mann mit dem weißen Kittel und Kurt nickte nur zögernd. Er rüttelte Rachel wach, die sich verschlafen umsah und zuerst gar nicht wusste, wo sie sich befand. Als sie den Arzt auf sich und Kurt zukommen sah, wurden ihre Augen groß.

Da das Wartezimmer außer ihnen leer war, trat der junge Arzt sofort zu den beiden. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein kurzes hellblondes Haar. Erwartungsvoll sahen die beiden ihn an. Er atmete tief durch, denn diese Gespräche mit den Angehörigen eines Patienten fielen ihm nie leicht, aber sie gehörten nun einmal zu seinem Beruf dazu. Er schüttelte zuerst Rachel und dann Kurt höflich die Hand. „Mein Name ist Dr. David Miller. Ich bin Chirurg und habe Mr. Anderson operiert."

„Bitte sagen Sie uns, wie es ihm geht", brachte Kurt verzweifelt heraus. Er konnte die Miene des jungen Arztes nicht deuten und er wollte doch nur eins, er wollte wissen, ob Blaine noch lebte.

Trotz seiner Müdigkeit lächelte der junge Arzt sanft. „Sie sind sein Cousin und seine Schwester, richtig?"

Kurt brachte nur ein Nicken zustande, da er seiner Stimme nicht ganz traute. Das Lächeln des Arztes machte ihm Hoffnung.

Auch Dr. Miller nickte und begann zu erzählen. „Wir konnten ihn soweit stabilisieren. Er lebt, aber es war knapp. Es war wirklich großes Glück, dass die Rettungskräfte rechtzeitig vor Ort waren."

Erleichtert atmeten Rachel und Kurt auf. Blaine lebte.

David Miller sah sie an und wusste, dass er jetzt mit den schockierenden Tatsachen herausrücken musste. „Er hat jedoch zahlreiche Verletzungen am Kopf, Brustkorb und Bauch erlitten. Er muss wohl mehrere Schläge gegen den Kopf bekommen haben, da er eine Gehirnerschütterung hat und außerdem sowohl sein Nasen- als auch sein Jochbein gebrochen sind."

Dr. Miller sah die geschockten Blicke von Rachel und Kurt und sprach weiter. „Keine Sorge, wir konnten alles richten! Im Moment ist sein Gesicht zwar sehr geschwollen und er wird eine Weile blaue Flecken haben, jedoch sollte alles gut verheilen."

Nun nickten die beiden, das klang doch ganz gut. Aber die Miene des Arztes wurde ernster und sie wussten, dass das noch nicht alles war. „Was uns zurzeit mehr Sorgen macht, sind seine inneren Verletzungen, die vermutlich durch mehrere Tritte gegen den Brustkorb und auch Bauch verursacht worden sind."

Kurt schluckte und schüttelte mit Tränen in den Augen den Kopf. Tritte? Wie konnte man denn Blaine nur treten? Wie konnte man überhaupt die Hand gegen ihn erheben? Kurts Atmung begann schneller zu werden und seine Sicht verschwamm, was nicht nur an den Tränen lag.

„Kurt? KURT?" erklang Rachels alarmierte Stimme. Er spürte wie sie ihn am Arm fasste und er griff nach ihrer Hand. „Shhh, du musst ruhig atmen, hörst du?" hörte er Rachel flüstern.

Sofort kniete sich David vor ihn hin und sah ihn besorgt an. Auch er sprach ihn mit Kurt an, da er seinen Nachnamen nicht kannte. Kurts Blick wurde einen Moment später wieder klarer und schniefend nickte er. „Ich bin okay!"

„Vielleicht sollten wir eine Pause machen?" schlug Dr. Miller mit ruhiger Stimme vor.

Kurt schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf und wischte sich mit dem Taschentuch, was ihm Rachel fürsorglich gereicht hatte, die Tränen aus den Augen. Blaine brauchte ihn jetzt! Er holte tief Luft. „Bitte sagen Sie, was mit ihm ist, bitte!" flehte Kurt nun beinahe.

Etwas skeptisch schaute Dr. Miller Kurt an, nickte dann aber und fuhr fort. „Nun durch die Tritte hat Mr. Anderson zahlreiche Rippenbrüche erlitten, eine davon hat die rechte Lunge verletzt, weshalb wir ihn nun vorerst an der Beatmungsmaschine angeschlossen lassen müssen."

Kurt wurde schlecht als er wieder das Bild des Sanitäters vor sich sah, der Blaine beatmete. Er zwang sich erneut tief durchzuatmen, denn er wollte wissen, wie es um Blaine stand.

Kritisch beäugte David ihn. „Es dient lediglich der Unterstützung seiner eigenen Atmung, damit sich seine Lunge nicht zu sehr anstrengen muss und in Ruhe heilen kann. Doch das ist leider noch nicht alles". Der junge Arzt seufzte. „Durch starke Tritte wurde außerdem Mr. Andersons Milz verletzt, weshalb er innerlich viel Blut verloren hat. Wir konnten die Blutung jedoch erfolgreich operativ versorgen, jedoch ist Mr. Anderson dementsprechend sehr geschwächt. Zum Glück konnten wir seine Milz retten und mussten sie nicht entfernen."

Kurt kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und merkte nicht, dass er Rachels Hand wohl langsam zerquetschte, da sie sanft versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Überrascht lockerte der Hummel diesen und sah sie kurz entschuldigend an. Rachel warf ihm nur ein schwaches Lächeln zu bis sie nun das Wort an den Arzt richtete: „Wird Blaine … wird er durchkommen?"

Dr. Miller nickte. „Blaines Chancen stehen gut, dass er wieder ganz gesund wird. Natürlich kann es besonders so kurz nach einem schwerem Eingriff immer zu Komplikationen kommen, aber ich denke, er wird es schaffen!"

„Können wir zu ihm?" fragte Rachel, die dies als normale Reaktion einer Schwester hielt. Immerhin hatte sie Blaine noch nie getroffen und hatte eigentlich große Angst davor, ihn jetzt zu sehen. Das was sie vor dem Apartment von ihm auf der Trage hatte sehen können, war schon fürchterlich genug gewesen.

Kurz schien der junge Arzt zu überlegen, ehe er nickte. „Aber bitte vorerst nur einer von Ihnen und auch nur für ein paar Minuten, da Mr. Anderson wirklich viel Ruhe benötigt. Er liegt auf der Intensivstation!" Er erhob sich und blickte beide noch einmal ernst an.

Kurt erhob sich und ließ Rachels Hand los. „Ich … ich würde ihn gerne sehen!"

„Fühlen Sie sich wirklich gut genug, um ihren Cousin zu sehen? Mr. Anderson ist an viele Geräte und Infusionen angeschlossen und besonders die Beatmungsmaschine kann ziemlich unheimlich und erschreckend auf Außenstehende wirken."

Kurt biss sich erneut auf die Unterlippe. „Ich muss ihn sehen".

Der Arzt nickte zögernd. „Bitte seien Sie sich bewusst, dass Mr. Anderson sehr schwach ist. Er wird daher wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen, da sein Körper wirklich sehr geschwächt ist."

Kurt nickte und kämpfte bereits jetzt mit den Tränen.

„Ich schicke Ihnen eine Schwester vorbei, die sie auf die Intensivstation führen wird." Nach diesen Worten nickte der junge Arzt Rachel und Kurt noch einmal aufmunternd zu und verließ den Warteraum.

Nachdem der Arzt gegangen war, konnte Kurt nicht anders als leise aufzuschluchzen. Er sank auf seinen Stuhl zurück und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Nicht, Kurt, nicht!" Er spürte Rachels Hand, die ihm über den Kopf strich. „Blaine lebt, du hast den Arzt doch gehört! Er wird es schaffen!"

Er schniefte und blickte Rachel mit roten Augen an. „Aber er wäre beinahe gestorben! Wie konnte Justin das nur tun? Wie konnte er ihn schlagen und treten?"

Auf Kurts letztere Fragen hatte selbst Rachel keine Antwort. „Du hast ihm das Leben gerettet Kurt! Ohne Dich wäre er jetzt tot! Hättest du nicht die Polizei angerufen, dann … Du hast genau richtig gehandelt und ich bin stolz auf dich!" Sie lächelte ihren Freund an.

Bevor Kurt etwas erwidern konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und eine Schwester erschien. „Wenn Sie möchten, kann einer von Ihnen für ein paar Minuten zu Mr. Anderson", sagte sie und sah sie beide fragend an.

Kurt wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und stand auf. Rachel drückte seine Hand und nickte ihm zu. „Ich warte hier auf dich!" sagte sie und Kurt nickte ihr kurz zu.

Er ging hinter der Schwester her, die ihn ein paar Gänge entlang und durch ein paar Türen hindurch zur Intensivstation führte. Als die Schwester für ihn einen Vorhang zur Seite schob, hinter dem sich Blaine befand, stockte Kurt der Atem. Blaines Anblick war mehr als er eigentlich verkraften konnte, denn der wunderhübsche schwarzhaarige junge Mann, den er kannte, war nicht mehr zu erkennen.

Blaines Gesicht war stark angeschwollen und durch die vielen Schläge zum Teil rot und bereits schwarz an manchen Stellen, so dass Kurt bei diesem Anblick beinahe schlecht wurde. Er musste ein paar tiefe Atemzüge nehmen, um sich zu beruhigen. Blaine sah aus wie tot, fand Kurt, und nur das stetige Piepsen eines Herzüberwachungsmonitors und das regelmäßige Heben und Senken von Blaines Brustkorb waren ein Indiz dafür, dass er überhaupt noch lebte. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich aufgrund eines Beatmungsgerätes, an dass er angeschlossen war und dieser Anblick erschreckte Kurt sehr, obwohl ihn Dr. Miller ja darauf vorbereitet hatte. Vielleicht hätte er lieber auf den Arzt hören sollen? Er schloss kurz die Augen. Nein, er würde stark sein, er musste stark sein für Blaine.

Er öffnete die Augen und erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung. Langsam ging er ein paar Schritte auf Blaine zu. Vorsichtig griff er nach seiner linken Hand und streichelte sie zaghaft. Er wollte Blaine auf keinen Fall wehtun, obwohl dieser mit Sicherheit im Moment davon nichts spürte oder mitbekam. „Alles wird gut, hörst du Blaine, alles wird wieder gut!" murmelte er und Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.

Einen Moment lang blieb er einfach so stehen und hielt Blaines Hand, doch dann kam die Schwester zu ihm und nickte ihm zu. Kurt wusste, dass er nun gehen musste, doch der Gedanke Blaine allein zu lassen, ließ neue Tränen über seine Wangen laufen. Zögernd legte er seine Hand vorsichtig zurück auf das Bett. „Ich komme wieder!" flüsterte er Blaine zu und verließ die Intensivstation nach einem letzten Blick auf seinen verletzten Freund.

* * *

.

.

_Kein Cliffhanger! (lobt mich)_


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

.

* * *

Als er den Wartebereich erreichte, wo Rachel aufstand als sie ihn sah, war ihm nicht bewusst, wie er überhaupt dorthin gekommen war. Er fühlte sich wie in Trance. Die Anstrengungen und Erlebnisse der letzten Stunden forderten langsam ihren Tribut und Kurt stand kurz davor zusammenzubrechen. Rachel sah sofort, was mit ihm los war und sie trat auf ihn zu. Sie legte ihren Arm um ihn. „Komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen, Kurt! Du brauchst jetzt Ruhe!" Sie führte ihn aus dem Warteraum den Gang entlang zu den Aufzügen. Wortlos ließ er sie gewähren. „Wenn du ein wenig geschlafen hast, kommen wir wieder!" hörte er sie sagen und er wollte etwas erwidern, aber sein Kopf war einfach nur leer.

Kurt konnte hinterher nicht mehr sagen, wie er zurück ins Apartment gekommen war. Er konnte auch nicht mehr sagen, wie Rachel ihn dazu bekommen hatte, sich ins Bett zu legen. Er wusste auch nicht, wie und warum er überhaupt hatte einschlafen können, als er acht Stunden später in seinem Bett erwachte und sich verwirrt umsah. War alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen? Hatte er vielleicht nur einen ganz bösen Alptraum gehabt und Blaine ging es gut und lag nicht an Maschinen angeschlossen im Krankenhaus? Er hoffte kurz, dass es nur ein böser Traum gewesen war, doch dann kamen die Erinnerungen zurück und er sah auf die Uhr. Es war fast 17.00 Uhr und Kurt war plötzlich hellwach, denn er hatte nur einen Gedanken: „_Blaine_".

Schnell zog er sich an und verließ sein Zimmer. Rachel und Santana saßen am Küchentisch und sahen ihn besorgt an als er plötzlich auftauchte. „Kommt jemand von euch mit, ich fahre ins Krankenhaus!" sagte Kurt ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung und ging in Richtung Tür.

„Halt, Kurt! Bleib hier!" Rachel war aufgesprungen und packte ihn behutsam am Arm. Mit sanfter Gewalt zog sie ihn zum Küchentisch, wo Santana ihm einen Teller mit Nudeln mit roter Soße vor die Nase setzte.

„Zuerst isst du etwas und dann fährst du zum Krankenhaus, klar Hummel?" sagte Santana in ihrem üblichen Befehlston.

Der Anblick der Nudeln ließ Kurts Magen grummeln und erst jetzt merkte er, wie hungrig er wirklich war.

„Du hilfst Blaine nicht, wenn du irgendwann zusammenklappst!" Rachel stellte ihm ein Glas Wasser neben seinen Teller und Kurt sah von ihr zu Santana.

„Ich möchte doch nur so schnell wie möglich wissen, wie es ihm geht und ob er aufgewacht ist. Er ist doch ganz allein in diesem Krankenhaus! Stell dir vor, er wacht auf und niemand ist bei ihm!" Kurt wusste die Bemühungen seiner Mitbewohnerinnen wirklich zu schätzen, aber sein einziger Gedanke galt jetzt nun einmal Blaine.

„Du isst und trinkst jetzt etwas und ich sage dir dafür, dass es Blaine gut geht und er noch nicht aufgewacht ist." Rachel sah den erstaunten und fragenden Blick ihres Freundes. „Ich habe vor zehn Minuten im Krankenhaus angerufen und mich nach ihm erkundigt. Du weißt doch, ich bin seine Schwester!" erklärte ihm Rachel mit einem Grinsen. „Unser Schauspiellehrer würde mir glatt eine Eins geben für diese schauspielerische Glanzleistung!"

„Wenn das Krankenhaus deine Lügen herausbekommt, darf ich Blaine bestimmt nicht mehr sehen und dann hat er niemanden mehr, der ihn besucht!" Kurt trank das Glas Wasser in einem Zug aus und griff nach seiner Gabel.

„Er hat wirklich so überhaupt niemanden?" fragte Santana ungläubig, aber dann fiel ihr auf, dass sie Kurt dies schon einmal gefragt hatte. Ihr Mitbewohner schien dies nicht zu bemerken.

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat zwar einen Bruder, aber der kümmert sich, so wie er mir gesagt hat, nicht mehr um ihn." Während er hungrig die Nudeln in sich hineinstopfte, kam ihm ein Gedanke. Er kannte Blaines Bruder zwar nicht, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass es diesen nicht zumindest interessieren würde, dass sein kleiner Bruder im Krankenhaus lag.

Urplötzlich kam ihm ein weiterer Gedanke. Was wäre, wenn Blaines Bruder aus dem gleichen Grund keinen Kontakt mehr mit Blaine hatte wie Steve? War Justin vielleicht auch bei Blaines Bruder für dessen Verschwinden verantwortlich? Mittlerweile war Kurt sich sicher, dass Justin 100%ig daran Schuld war, dass Blaine keinen Kontakt mehr mit Steve hatte.

Während er weiter aß, fasste er einen Plan. Er wusste nicht, ob es klappen würde, aber er würde es zumindest versuchen. Er würde herausfinden, wie wichtig Blaine seinem großen Bruder noch war.

Beruhigt durch Rachels Aussage, dass es Blaine gut ging, aß er als erstes einen zweiten Teller voll Nudeln bevor er nach seinem Tablet-PC griff und anfing im Internet nach Blaines Bruder zu forschen. Von Blaine wusste er, dass sein Bruder Cooper hieß und ein Schauspieler in L.A. war. Also suchte Kurt nach „Cooper Anderson, L.A., Schauspieler".

Überraschenderweise bekam er sofort ein paar youtube-Links, die er neugierig öffnete. Als er den ersten Werbespot sah, wurde ihm überraschend klar, dass er Blaines Bruder kannte. Ein Werbespot einer Kreditgesellschaft war zu sehen, die Kurt schon öfter gesehen hatte. Die Werbung war bereits etwas älter, aber an den Darsteller in diesem Spot konnte er sich noch sehr gut erinnern, da er ihn immer unglaublich sexy und gut aussehend gefunden hatte. Irgendwie war dies ganz schön peinlich, aber er würde es Blaine einfach nicht verraten. Erst jetzt fiel ihm die Ähnlichkeit mit Blaine auf und ihm wurde klar, dass dies wirklich Cooper sein musste. Er schloss youtube wieder und suchte weiter nach Blaines Bruder. Auf der zweiten Google-Seite stieß er auf den Hinweis einer Model-Agentur, bei der Cooper scheinbar unter Vertrag stand oder es zumindest mal gewesen war. Kurt schnappte sich sein Handy und tippte ohne großartig zu überlegen die Nummer der Agentur ein.

„Agentur Stevenson & Oliver, mein Name ist Heather, was kann ich für Sie tun?" ertönte die Stimme einer jungen Frau.

„Ähm, mein Name ist Kurt Hummel und ich …" Kurt stockte. Ihm wurde klar, dass er nicht einfach nach Cooper Andersons Nummer fragen konnte. Sollte er sich eine Lüge ausdenken? Nein, er beschloss es mit der Wahrheit zu versuchen. „Ich wüsste gerne, ob sie immer noch Cooper Anderson als Model unter Vertrag haben?"

„Einen Moment bitte!" hörte er diese Heather antworten. Er hörte das Tippen auf einer Tastatur. „Ja, Mr. Anderson ist bei uns unter Vertrag! Möchten Sie ihn für ein Shooting buchen?"

„Nein, ich, also … ich müsste ihn dringend erreichen. Ich weiß, dass Sie mir mit Sicherheit nicht seine Handy-Nummer geben dürfen, aber könnten Sie ihm eine Nachricht übermitteln, die sehr sehr wichtig ist? Es geht um seinen Bruder und ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich ihn sonst erreichen kann!"

Kurts Stimme klang verzweifelt und dies hatte anscheinend auch Heather erkannt, die eigentlich gerade vorgehabt hatte, diesem jungen Mann am Telefon nett und freundlich zu erklären, dass sie keine Nachrichtenübermittlerin für ihre Models war.

„Eigentlich ist das nicht meine Aufgabe …", begann sie, doch bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, unterbrach sie Kurt flehend. „Bitte, Heather, ich bin kein Verrückter und kein Stalker und wenn er sich nicht bei mir melden will, ist das auch okay. Aber es ist wirklich wichtig! Bitte!"

Heather musste lächeln, da sie Kurt bereits bevor er sie unterbrochen hatte, sagen wollte, dass sie ihm helfen würde. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Anrufer wirklich irgendwie verzweifelt war. „Ich werde ihn anrufen. Was soll ich ihm sagen?"

„Sie … ehrlich?" Kurt konnte es kaum glauben. Er überlegte schnell, was er sagen sollte. „Bitte … ähm, bitte sagen Sie ihm nur, dass er sich bei mir melden soll, wenn ihm sein Bruder noch wichtig ist!" Dann gab er Heather seine Handy-Nummer durch und nachdem er sich mindestens zehnmal bei ihr bedankt hatte, legte er lächelnd und erleichtert auf. Jetzt lag es nur an Blaines Bruder. Nun musste dieser den nächsten Schritt machen und Kurt hoffte, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag.

* * *

Etwa eine Stunde später kam Kurt aus der U-Bahn-Station, die sich schräg gegenüber des Krankenhauses befand, in dem Blaine lag. Er hatte gerade die Straße überquert als sein Handy klingelte. Auf dem Display erkannte er eine unbekannte Nummer und Kurt schluckte. Konnte es sein, dass dies Blaines Bruder war? Wenn ja, hatte er sich nicht geirrt. Mit klopfendem Herzen nahm er den Anruf entgegen.

„Ja?" meldete er sich.

„Ähm, hallo …ja,… ähm, ich… mein Name ist Cooper Anderson und ich … haben Sie wegen meinem Bruder angerufen?" hörte er Cooper unsicher fragen.

„Ja, das habe ich. Mein Name ist Kurt Hummel!" erwiderte Kurt.

„Was ist mit Blaine?" fragte Cooper Anderson besorgt. „Ist mit ihm alles in Ordnung?"

„Nein, leider nicht! Blaine liegt im Krankenhaus. Er wurde übel zusammengeschlagen!" Kurt hörte seinen Gesprächspartner nach Luft schnappen. Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen.

„Wie geht es ihm und in welchem Krankenhaus ist er?" Cooper Anderson klang völlig geschockt.

„Er liegt im Presbyterian in Lower Manhattan. Er wurde gestern operiert, aber sein Arzt hat mir gesagt, dass er zufrieden mit seinem Zustand ist und er es schaffen wird!" erklärte Kurt und er hörte Blaines Bruder am anderen Ende der Leitung aufatmen.

„Das klingt … gut, ich … ich werde versuchen den nächsten Flug von L.A. nach New York zu bekommen, wenn Blaine das möchte. Vielleicht möchte er es ja nicht und … ich …" Cooper stockte.

„Blaine ist im Moment noch bewusstlos und ich denke, wenn ich ihn fragen würde, wäre er sehr froh darüber, wenn Sie kommen würden, Cooper!"

Einen Moment lang herrschte wieder Schweigen.

„Sind Sie sein Freund?" fragte Cooper und Kurt hörte die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme.

„Nein, ich bin nicht _sein_ Freund. Ich bin nur ein Freund von ihm." Kurt hätte am liebsten das kleine Wörtchen „leider" eingefügt, konnte sich aber gerade noch bremsen.

„Kurt, richtig?" fragte Cooper, wartete aber keine Bestätigung ab. „Ich denke, wir sehen uns im Krankenhaus. Ich werde morgen dort sein!"

„Ich freue mich darauf, Sie zu sehen!" erwiderte Kurt erleichtert und wollte gerade auflegen, als er Coopers Stimme noch einmal hörte.

„Ach und Kurt! ... Danke für den Anruf!"

Dann legte Cooper Anderson auf und Kurt wusste plötzlich, dass er das Richtige getan hatte. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Blaine dies auch so sehen würde. Er hoffte es zumindest sehr.

* * *

Seufzend betrat er anschließend das Krankenhaus und verbrachte den Tag an Blaines Seite, natürlich nur insoweit, wie es die Schwestern zuließen. Während der Untersuchungen und wenn seine Verbände gewechselt wurden, verließ Kurt natürlich das Zimmer. Ansonsten verbrachte er jede Minute an der Seite seines Freundes und hielt seine Hand. Kurt wollte, das Blaine merkte, dass jemand bei ihm war, dass er nicht allein war.

Blaines Zustand hatte sich zum Glück nicht verschlechtert, aber auch nicht sonderlich verbessert. Er war immer noch an die Beatmungsmaschine angeschlossen, die ein ewiges gleichklingendes Geräusch verursachte, das Kurt mit der Zeit gar nicht mehr wahrnahm, da er Blaine die gesamte Zeit, wenn er bei ihm saß etwas erzählte oder ihm vorsang.

Blaine erwachte nicht.

* * *

.

_Wieder kein Cliffhanger! Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht enttäuscht!_

_Cooper kommt! Hurra, der große Bruder kommt!I love him!_


	17. Chapter 17

.

.

.

Cooper Anderson hatte es geschafft noch ein Ticket für die Delta Airlines Maschine, die um 23.30 Uhr von Los Angeles nach New York flog, zu erwischen. Zum Glück hatte er ein paar Stunden im Flugzeug schlafen können, so dass er etwas ausgeruht direkt vom Flughafen aus mit einem Taxi zum Presbyterian Krankenhaus in Lower Manhattan fuhr. Als er das Krankenhaus gegen 9.00 Uhr betrat, begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen.

Seitdem er mit diesem Freund von Blaine, diesem Kurt, telefoniert hatte, hatte er schreckliche Angst. Er hatte Angst, dass er zu spät kommen würde und dass er nie wieder die Chance haben würde, mit seinem Bruder zu sprechen. Auch wenn Kurt ihm gesagt hatte, dass es Blaine ganz gut ging, hatte Cooper diese Angst. Immerhin war Blaine operiert worden.

An der Anmeldung fragte er nach seinem kleinen Bruder und erfuhr, dass dieser sich im zweiten Stock auf der Intensivstation befand. Ein erstes Aufatmen folgte dieser Nachricht, da dies schon einmal bedeutete, dass Blaine lebte. Mit klopfendem Herzen fuhr er mit dem Aufzug in den zweiten Stock und klingelte am Eingang der Intensivstation. Nach ein paar Augenblicken erschien eine Schwester, die ihn fragend ansah.

„Ich möchte zu meinem Bruder. Sein Name ist Blaine Anderson."

„Schön, dass Mr. Anderson eine so große Familie hat! Na, dann kommen Sie mal mit!" entgegnete die blonde Schwester, auf deren Namensschild Cooper den Namen „Erica" lesen konnte. Bevor er auf ihren merkwürdigen Kommentar etwas erwidern konnte, drehte sie sich um und er musste zusehen, dass er hinter ihr herkam. Schwester Erika führte ihn mit schnellen Schritten zu einem Zimmer am Ende des Ganges. Bevor sie die Tür öffnete, sah sie ihn kurz aufmerksam an. „Hat Ihr Cousin oder Ihre Schwester Sie schon auf den Anblick vorbereitet? Ich denke eher nicht, also erschrecken Sie nicht bei dem Anblick ihres Bruders."

Wieder wollte Cooper etwas auf ihre Bemerkung bezüglich des Cousins und der Schwester erwidern, doch Schwester Erika öffnete die Tür und schob ihn ins Zimmer hinein. „Er liegt hinter dem ersten Vorhang auf der rechten Seite! Ich sehe gleich wieder nach ihm!" sagte sie noch und verschwand.

Cooper schluckte und atmete tief durch. Langsam ging er zu dem von Schwester Erika genannten Vorhang und öffnete ihn einen Spalt. Er war nervös und seine Hände zitterten. Langsam trat er durch den Vorhang hindurch, doch Blaines Anblick ließ ihn erstarren.

Das konnte nicht Blaine sein, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, diese Schwester musste sich geirrt haben. Dieser geschundene Mensch, der hier vor ihm lag, konnte unmöglich sein Bruder sein. Doch tief in sich drin wusste er, dass er es war. Er schluchzte auf und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Tränen traten in seine Augen und er widerstand dem Drang, sich umzudrehen und einfach wegzulaufen. Er holte tief Luft und trat näher an Blaines Bett heran. Das Gesicht seines Bruders sah fürchterlich aus. Cooper erinnerte sich daran, wie Blaine vor etlichen Jahren nach dieser Schlägerei nach dieser Tanzveranstaltung an seiner alten Schule ausgesehen hatte. Mit dem, was er hier vor sich sah, war das überhaupt nicht zu vergleichen.

Langsam realisierte Cooper die vielen Schläuche und Kabel, an die sein Bruder angeschlossen war. Auch sah er erst jetzt den Beatmungsschlauch, der in seinem Mund steckte und Blaines Brust regelmäßig hob und senkte. Ihm wurde übel. Konnte Blaine nicht alleine atmen? Dieser Kurt, der ihn angerufen hatte, hatte am Telefon gesagt, dass Blaine operiert worden war und die Ärzte mit seinem Zustand zufrieden seien. Was oder wie schlimm es war, hatte dieser mysteriöse Anrufer nicht gesagt.

Cooper hatte Blaine jetzt seit über zwei Jahren nicht gesehen. Am Tag der Beerdigung ihrer Eltern war es das letzte Mal gewesen, und nun stand Cooper hier und konnte nicht fassen, was mit seinem kleinen Bruder geschehen war.

Ich hätte hier sein müssen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Ich hätte es verhindern müssen! Schuldgefühle durchfluteten ihn.

Langsam trat er noch näher an Blaines Bett heran und setzte sich auf den Besucherstuhl. Vorsichtig griff er nach der linken Hand seines Bruders und er stellte fest, dass sie sich kalt und leblos anfühlte. Erneut traten Tränen in seine Augen und er musste den Kloß herunterschlucken, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. „Oh Gott, Blaine!" murmelte er fassungslos und starrte seinen Bruder an. So hatte er sich das Wiedersehen nach all der Zeit mit ihm nicht vorgestellt.

Genau so am Bett seines Bruders sitzend mit Blaines Hand in der seinen fand Kurt ihn vor als er eine halbe Stunde später den Vorhang vorsichtig zur Seite schob. Er verharrte in der Bewegung und seine Augen wurden groß. Er wusste sofort, wer der Besucher an Blaines Seite war und da er nicht stören wollte, beschloss er, schnell wieder zu verschwinden, doch Cooper hatte die Bewegung des Vorhangs aus den Augenwinkeln heraus gesehen und sah auf, als Kurt sich gerade aus dem Staub machen wollte.

„Hey, warte! Bist du Kurt? Bitte geh nicht!" hörte er Cooper hinter ihm herrufen und er blieb stehen. Langsam drehte Kurt sich um und nickte. „Ich wollte Sie nicht stören!" sagte er leise.

Er sah, wie Blaines Bruder sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen wischte und dann aufstand. Er trat auf ihn zu und reichte ihm die Hand. „Ich heiße Cooper Anderson und bitte nenn mich Cooper und hör auf mit dem Siezen, sonst fühle ich mich so alt."

Kurt ergriff seine Hand und schüttelte sie. „Kurt Hummel!" stellte er sich vor.

Cooper sah zu seinem Bruder und schluckte. „Könntest du … könntest du mir bitte sagen was passiert ist!" Er machte eine hilflos wirkende Geste in Richtung Blaine und holte tief Luft. „Wurde er überfallen? Wer …wer hat ihn bloß so … so zugerichtet?"

Kurt sah zu Blaine und holte ebenfalls tief Luft.

„Es war … sein Freund!" erwiderte er einfach nur.

Cooper blieb die Luft weg. Mit dieser Antwort hätte er niemals gerechnet. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden um die ganze Tragweite dieser Aussage zu begreifen.

„Sag mir nicht, dass … dass es dieser Justin war?" fragte er flüsternd und spürte erneut Tränen in seinen Augen. Doch diesmal waren es Tränen aus Zorn und Wut.

Kurt nickte zaghaft. Er kannte Blaines Bruder nicht und wusste auch nicht wie dieser reagieren würde, aber Cooper verdiente die Wahrheit zu erfahren. „Es war Justin. Die Polizei hat ihn verhaftet!"

Cooper schnappte nach Luft und ballte die Fäuste vor Wut zusammen. „Ich hätte ihm gleich als ich ihn kennengelernt habe, die Fresse polieren sollen. Ich wusste es! Ich wusste, dass er ein Arschloch ist!"

„Du kennst ihn also?" fragte Kurt und wusste sofort, dass die Frage eigentlich überflüssig war.

„Ich habe ihn bisher zweimal in meinem Leben gesehen! Blaine war etwa einen Monat mit ihm zusammen als ich in New York war und er ihn mir vorgestellt hat." Cooper verdrehte kurz die Augen und schüttelte seinen Kopf bei der Erinnerung daran. „Mein Gott, war Blaine verliebt. Schon da ist mir aufgefallen, wie arrogant und überheblich dieser Justin war. Ich merkte sofort, dass er mich nicht leiden konnte und dies beruhte vom ersten Moment an auf Gegenseitigkeit, doch Blaine schien dies alles nicht zu bemerken. Als ich ihm hinterher sagte, was ich von Justin hielt, wollte er das nicht hören und meinte, ich müsste ihn nur richtig kennenlernen. Dazu kam es leider nicht, denn zwei Monate später starben unsere Eltern und bei der Beerdigung der beiden habe ich Blaine zuletzt gesehen."

„Blaine hat mir erzählt, dass du danach den Kontakt zu ihm völlig abgebrochen hast!" sagte Kurt und sah mit Erstaunen, wie Cooper auf diesen Satz reagierte. Blaines Bruder wurde bleich und fast schon entsetzt starrte er ihn an.

„Was … was hat er gesagt? Das kann nicht sein… das …" Tränen traten in Coopers Augen und einen Moment lang schien er sprachlos. Als er nach ein paar Augenblicken weitersprach, sah er nur zu Blaine. Seine Stimme klang traurig und zitterte ein wenig. „Als unsere Eltern ums Leben kamen, war ich innerlich wie versteinert und nicht in der Lage mit jemandem zu reden, auch nicht mit Blaine. Ich musste erst einmal alleine damit klarkommen, was wirklich nicht einfach war. Auch am Tag der Beerdigung schaffte ich es nicht, mit ihm zu reden. Ein paar Tage später wurde mir bewusst, dass Blaine alles war, was mir von unserer Familie geblieben war und mir wurde außerdem klar, dass er mich mit Sicherheit brauchte. Ich flog sofort nach New York und stellte dort erstaunt fest, dass Blaine aus seinem Apartment ausgezogen war ohne mir Bescheid zu geben. Ich rief all seine alten Freunde an, die ich noch kannte, doch niemand wusste, wo er sein konnte. Ich ging zur Julliard und bekam dort als Angehöriger zum Glück die Adresse genannt, wo Blaine hingezogen war.

Also stand ich kurze Zeit später vor diesem riesigen Apartmentkomplex und dort ließ mich dieser tolle Freund von Blaine, dieser Justin dann nicht ins Gebäude. An der Gegensprechanlage erklärte er mir, dass es Blaine nicht gut ginge und er mich nicht sehen wollte. Ich versuchte es noch ein paar Tage lang, doch Justin ließ mich nicht in die Wohnung. Ich versuchte Blaine anzurufen und schrieb ihm dutzende von SMS, aber ich hörte nichts von ihm. Irgendwann musste ich zurück nach L.A., weil ich dort einen Job hatte und Verpflichtungen anstanden. Ich musste Geld verdienen.

Von Los Angeles aus habe ich weiter versucht, Blaine zu erreichen, aber auf keine meiner unzähligen SMS hat er reagiert. Meine Anrufe gingen meist alle direkt zur Mailbox bis auf das eine Mal, wo Justin dranging und mir klipp und klar sagte, dass Blaine nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wolle. Danach war Blaines Nummer nicht mehr zu erreichen und … und ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich habe ihm Briefe geschrieben und zu Weihnachten und seinem Geburtstag Karten geschickt, aber ich habe seitdem nie wieder von ihm gehört."

Cooper fuhr sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht und seufzte. „Ich hatte öfter vor, nach New York zu fliegen, ihn zu suchen und mit ihm zu sprechen, doch immer kam irgendwas dazwischen und irgendwann habe ich gedacht, dass er wirklich nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will und … und dann …" Cooper sah Kurt an und dieser sah die Tränen in den Augen des Älteren. „Du musst mir glauben, dass ich ihn nie vergessen habe. Er ist doch mein Bruder und er ist der einzige, der mir noch geblieben ist. Er ist meine Familie. Ich habe den Kontakt nicht zu ihm abbrechen wollen; niemals!"

Cooper ging zurück zu dem Besucherstuhl neben Blaines Bett. Er setzte sich und nahm die Hand seines Bruders. „Niemals wollte ich dich allein lassen!" hörte Kurt ihn flüstern und ihm traten selbst die Tränen in die Augen.

Er glaubte Cooper. Während dieser mit Tränen in den Augen erzählte, fiel Kurt das ein, was Steve ihm gesagt hatte und alles passte plötzlich zusammen. Nicht Blaine war es gewesen, der Steve und Cooper und wahrscheinlich allen anderen Freunden von ihm gesagt hatte, dass er nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben wollte. „Justin hat ihm gesagt, dass du nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben willst. Das gleiche hat er mit einem Freund von Blaine gemacht. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass keiner mehr an Blaine herankam und hat ihm vorgespielt, niemand außer ihm würde sich um ihn kümmern. Er hat ihn völlig isoliert und ihn auf sich fixiert."

Cooper sah ihn an und musste einen Moment verdauen, was Kurt gerade gesagt hatte. „Aber… aber warum hat Blaine das geglaubt?"

„Blaine hatte niemanden mehr außer Justin und deshalb hat er ihm wahrscheinlich geglaubt, um ihn nicht auch noch zu verlieren. Nach dem Tod eurer Eltern war Blaine bestimmt am Boden zerstört und Justin hat das ausgenutzt, um ihn zu manipulieren. Er hat es geschafft, dass er dich und all seine Freunde aus Blaines Leben vertrieben hat." Kurt schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte selbst nicht begreifen, was ihm gerade klar geworden war.

„Dieses sadistische Arschloch!" Cooper sprach das aus, was Kurt dachte. „Wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme, dann Gnade ihm Gott!"

„Zurzeit ist er noch in Haft, hoffe ich zumindest. Ein Polizist hat mir gesagt, dass erst abgewartet wird, wofür er angeklagt wird, bevor er dem Haftrichter vorgeführt werden kann." Kurt sah zu Blaine und Cooper folgte seinem Blick.

„Er … er wird doch wieder gesund?" fragte er besorgt. „Du hast doch am Telefon gesagt, dass seine Ärzte mit seinem Zustand zufrieden sind, richtig?" Kurt konnte die Angst um seinen kleinen Bruder in Coopers Stimme hören.

Noch bevor er die Chance hatte, zu antworten, wurde der Vorhang um Blaines Bett zur Seite geschoben und Dr. Miller erschien zusammen mit einer Schwester. Der Arzt nickte Kurt zu und musterte dann Cooper. „Hallo, ich bin Dr. Miller und Sie sind?"

„Cooper Anderson. Ich bin Blaines Bruder!" Er stand auf und reichte dem Arzt die Hand.

Dieser schüttelte sie. „Ich bin der Arzt ihres Bruders. Ich kam nicht umhin, Ihre Frage zu hören und ich kann sie Ihnen besser beantworten als Ihr Cousin!"

„Cousin?" fragte Cooper etwas irritiert und sah dabei Kurt an, der sich nur auf die Lippen biss und ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Dann senkte er seinen Blick, weil er wusste, dass Cooper jetzt die ganze Schwindelei auffliegen lassen würde und er gleich mit Sicherheit Blaines Zimmer verlassen musste, doch es geschah etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte.

* * *

.

.

_Was passiert wohl jetzt? Könnt ihr es euch vorstellen? Was sagt ihr zu Cooper?_


	18. Chapter 18

.

.

.

Cooper erfasste die Situation mit einem Mal. Kurt war hier bei Blaine, obwohl nur Familienangehörigen der Zutritt erlaubt war. Dies bedeutete, dass Kurt gelogen hatte, um bei Blaine zu sein. Er hatte sich für seinen Cousin ausgegeben.

„Ja, natürlich Cousin Kurt! Klar!" Cooper fing an zu grinsen und tippte sich kurz an die Stirn. „Entschuldigung, dass ich manchmal nicht so schnell von Begriff bin."

Kurt schluckte und vor Erleichterung trat ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Er nickte Cooper erleichtert zu und dieser erwiderte sein Nicken kurz grinsend.

„Gut, nun denn!" fuhr der Arzt fort, der offensichtlich nichts von dem kurzen wortlosen Austausch zwischen Cooper und Kurt mitbekommen hatte. „Also ich bin bisher ganz zufrieden mit Blaines Zustand, aber ich werde ihn jetzt noch einmal untersuchen. Wenn Sie beide vielleicht für ein paar Minuten auf dem Gang draußen warten könnten? Die Schwester wird Sie wieder hineinbitten."

„Ja, natürlich!" sagte Cooper und gemeinsam mit Kurt ging er nach draußen auf den Gang.

Dort angekommen musterte Kurt Blaines großen Bruder einen Moment.

„Danke, dass Sie…ähm, ich meine, du mich nicht hast auffliegen lassen!"

Cooper fing erneut an zu grinsen. „Kann es sein, dass ich auch eine Schwester habe, die ich nicht kenne? Die Krankenschwester hat vorhin so eine Bemerkung fallen lassen, die ich nicht verstanden hatte."

Kurt seufzte und nickte. „Als Blaine eingeliefert wurde, war meine Mitbewohnerin Rachel bei mir und hat kurzerhand gesagt, dass sie seine Schwester und ich sein Cousin seien. Ich wollte doch zu ihm, damit jemand bei ihm ist. Ich …." Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch sein Haar. „Es tut mir leid, falls ich …"

„Dir muss nichts leidtun, Kurt!" unterbrach ihn Cooper schnell. „Ich bin froh, dass Blaine nicht allein war. Ihr habt absolut nichts Falsches getan. Diese ganze Nur-Familien-Sache ist sowieso ein großer Schwachsinn meiner Meinung nach. Gute Freunde sind genauso wichtig, wie die eigene Familie. Gut, dass Blaine dich zum Freund hat!"

„Danke!" Kurt errötete leicht und sah zu Boden. Genaugenommen hatte Blaine die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen ja beendet, aber dies musste er Cooper nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden.

„Wie lange kennt Ihr Euch eigentlich schon?" fragte Cooper und unterbrach Kurts Gedanken.

„Seit ein paar Monaten erst!" erwiderte Kurt kurz.

„Gehst du auch auf die Julliard?"

„Nein, ich gehe zur NYADA und falls du jetzt fragen willst, woher wir uns kennen, wir haben uns beim Einkaufen kennengelernt!"

Kurt sah, dass Cooper eine weitere Frage stellen wollte und er war froh als in diesem Augenblick die Schwester zu ihnen auf den Gang trat und sie bat wieder herein zu kommen.

Dr. Miller erwartete sie schon. „So, meine Herren. Ich habe Blaine kurz untersucht und bin sehr zufrieden mit seinen Werten. Es hat sich keine Infektion gebildet und er hat auch kein Fieber bekommen, sein Blutdruck ist in Ordnung und ich denke, dass wir ihn morgen vom Beatmungsgerät nehmen und auch auf eine normale Station verlegen können."

„Heißt das, er ist über den Berg?" fragte Kurt hoffnungsvoll.

Dr. Miller nickte und lächelte ihn an. „Ja, das heißt es! Ich denke auch, dass er morgen aufwachen wird. Falls dies jedoch eher passiert, solange er noch am Beatmungsgerät angeschlossen ist, rufen Sie mich oder eine Schwester bitte sofort, da wir ihn dann unverzüglich davon befreien werden, aber ich denke, er wird heute noch nicht erwachen."

Cooper nickte. „Doktor könnten Sie mich einmal aufklären, was mein Bruder genau an Verletzungen hat. Ich bin gerade eben erst hier angekommen und mein _Cousin_ hier…" Er betonte das Wort Cousin besonders, woraufhin Kurt sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen konnte. „… ist noch nicht dazu gekommen, mir alles zu erzählen."

„Gut, okay!" Dr. Miller nickte und begann in kurzen und knappen Worten zu erzählen, welche Verletzungen Blaine erlitten hatte und weshalb er operiert worden war. Dies noch einmal zu hören und dabei Blaine anzusehen, war für Kurt fast noch schlimmer, als das erste Mal. Er versuchte sich bei den Worten des Arztes die Tränen zu verkneifen, doch als Dr. Miller endete, standen sie trotzdem in seinen Augen.

„Ich muss weiter, meine anderen Patienten warten!" hörte er den Arzt sagen und als dieser durch den Vorhang verschwand, drehte sich Kurt schnell zur Seite, um sich unbemerkt seine Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen.

Als er Cooper wieder anblickte, sah er, dass dieser ihn musterte. „Blaine bedeutet dir viel, oder?"

Kurt schluckte und sah zu Blaine, der mit all seinen Verletzungen so fürchterlich in diesem Krankenhausbett aussah, mit all diesen angeschlossenen Schläuchen und Kabeln. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm erneut die Tränen in die Augen traten, als er leise, fast flüsternd, antwortete: „Ja, … ja, das tut er!"

„Weiß er das?" Cooper sah Kurt aufmerksam an.

Dieser schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Nein, … ich … ich …" Er holte tief Luft. „Ich wollte mich nicht in seine Beziehung einmischen. Ich wollte so sehr, dass er …dass er sich in mich verliebt, aber …" Kurt stockte. Warum erzählte er dies alles dem Bruder von Blaine, den er erst seit nicht einmal einer Stunde kannte? Er hatte dies noch nicht einmal Rachel, seiner besten Freundin, erzählt. Er wusste es selbst nicht. Doch dann sah er wieder zu dem Verletzten, der so verloren und hilflos wirkte in diesem weißen, großen Krankenbett und da wusste er es. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Blaine wäre gestorben. Er wäre gestorben, ohne dass er gewusst hätte, wie Kurt für ihn fühlte. Kurt konnte den Gedanken daran nicht ertragen und begann erneut zu weinen.

„Du konntest nicht ahnen, was passieren würde, Kurt!" Cooper sah zu Blaine und seufzte.

Kurt folgte seinem Blick. „Ich hätte es wissen können. Ich wusste, dass Justin ihn schlägt, doch Blaine war sich so sicher, dass es nicht mehr passieren würde. Ich wollte doch nur, dass er irgendwie glücklich ist, auch wenn das bedeutet hätte, dass ich ihn nicht mehr sehen kann!" murmelte Kurt leise, während ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Wieder sah er zu Blaine. „Ich wollte immer nur sein Freund sein, mehr nicht!"

Cooper trat auf ihn zu und nahm ihn wortlos in den Arm. Als Kurt anfing zu schluchzen, strich er ihm über den Rücken. „Du bist sein Freund, Kurt!" flüsterte er ihm dabei immer wieder ins Ohr.

Kurt brauchte eine Weile bis er sich beruhigt hatte. Cooper hielt ihn fest bis er aufgehört hatte zu schluchzen. Dankbar nahm Kurt ein Taschentuch an, dass Blaines großer Bruder ihm reichte.

„Danke! Es tut mir leid, dass ich … ich meine, normalerweise flenne ich nicht so einfach die Shirts fremder Männer voll!" Er deutete auf die nasse Stelle an Coopers Schulter, doch dieser zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Ich denke, dass musste mal raus bei dir!" sagte er einfach nur und setzte sich wieder an die Seite seines Bruders.

Kurt besorgte sich ebenfalls einen Stuhl und setzte sich an Blaines andere Seite. Eine Weile sagte niemand von ihnen etwas. Es war nur das Piepen von Blaines Herzmonitor und das gleichmäßige Zischen des Beatmungsgerätes zu hören.

Doch dann änderte sich etwas. Das Piepen, das Blaines Herzschlag hörbar anzeigte, wurde schneller und Blaine erwachte.

* * *

Das erste was Blaine wahrnahm als er erwachte, war, dass er unendlich müde war. Aber wenn er doch gerade erst erwachte, wieso war er so müde, dass er nicht einmal seine Augen aufmachen konnte? Er nahm Geräusche um sicher herum war. Er hörte ein gleichmäßiges Piepen und ein Zischen, doch er wusste einfach nicht, was sie bedeuteten. Er fragte sich, wo er sich wohl befand, da er ausschließen konnte, dass er in seinem eigenen Bett war. Er wollte sich bewegen, doch irgendwie funktionierte das nicht. Sein Körper fühlte sich taub und schwer an. Was war nur mit ihm los? Unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte schaffte er es, sein linkes Auge einen Spalt aufzubekommen, doch er konnte nichts erkennen, weil alles zu einem hellen Etwas verschwamm.

Langsam bekam er Angst und er wollte etwas sagen, doch plötzlich merkte er, dass irgendetwas Störendes in seinem Mund war, was dort eindeutig nicht hingehörte. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und das Piepen, das er hörte, beschleunigte sich ebenfalls. Er wollte das, was in seinem Mund war loswerden. Er versuchte seine Arme zu bewegen, was nicht klappte. Warum half ihm denn niemand dabei? Er begann zu würgen. Mit einem Mal hörte er Stimmen und jemand berührte ihn. Ein Gesicht tauchte in seinen Gedanken auf, es war das Gesicht eines blonden Mannes und dieser Mann lächelte ihn in einem Moment liebevoll an und im anderen schlug er plötzlich brutal auf ihn ein. Großer Gott, es war Justin, der auf ihn einschlug, immer und immer wieder. Er musste hier weg, warum konnte er nicht weg. Er keuchte auf, wimmerte, wollte schreien und dafür tief Luft holen, doch selbst das ging nicht. Er hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken, weil ihn irgendetwas daran hinderte, zu atmen. Panik stieg in ihm auf und er spürte wieder die Hände auf seinem Körper und er spürte die Schmerzen, die plötzlich überall waren. Er hörte Stimmen, die auf ihn einredeten, die er aber nicht verstand, weil es in seine Ohren immer lauter zu rauschen begann.

Seine Panik wurde größer, er begann zu hyperventilieren, doch mit einem Mal wurde er sehr müde. Eine bleischwere Müdigkeit erfasste ihn, die ihn in Windeseile mit sich riss und ihn keine Schmerzen mehr fühlen und keine Gedanken mehr fassen ließ. Sein Körper erschlaffte, seine Atmung normalisierte sich und dankbar versank Blaine in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

* * *

Entsetzt starrte Kurt auf den jetzt wieder friedlich daliegenden Blaine. Das, was er und Cooper gerade miterlebt hatten, war fürchterlich erschreckend und angsteinflößend gewesen. Blaine war aufgewacht, hatte sie aber weder erkannt, noch hatte er scheinbar gewusst, wo er war. Er hatte angefangen zu keuchen und zu wimmern und dann war sein Herzschlag so rapide angestiegen, dass Kurt nur noch entsetzt auf den Gang gelaufen war und nach einem Arzt gerufen hatte. Zum Glück war Dr. Miller im Zimmer nebenan gewesen, so dass er schnell zur Stelle war und Blaine ein Schlafmittel in den Tropf verabreicht hatte, das ihn auch glücklicherweise sofort hatte einschlafen lassen.

Kurt sah zu Cooper und wahrscheinlich sah er im Moment genauso geschockt aus, wie Blaines großer Bruder. Als sie Dr. Miller nach einem Blick auf die Geräte, die um Blaine herumstanden, ansahen, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. „Normalerweise hätte Blaine noch nicht aufwachen dürfen, aber das Sedativum wirkt bei jedem Patienten anders. Wegen dem Tubus, dem Schlauch in seinem Mund, ist er in Panik geraten. Das kommt leider immer wieder bei Patienten vor, die aus einer Narkose oder einem Koma erwachen! Sie müssen auch bedenken, Blaine hat ein schweres Trauma erlebt. Vielleicht wird er die Hilfe eines Psychologen benötigen, um darüber hinweg zu kommen. Darüber sollten sie bereits jetzt nachdenken!"

„Können … können wir ihm nicht helfen?" fragte Cooper zögerlich.

„Doch, Sie können ihm sehr viel helfen, indem Sie einfach für ihn da sind." Dr. Miller musterte Blaine kurz. „Manchmal reicht das aber nicht aus und dann sollte er sich nicht scheuen und um professionelle Hilfe bitten, aber vielleicht ist das bei Blaine ja auch überhaupt nicht nötig. Wir müssen einfach abwarten!"

Mit einem „Wenn noch etwas ein sollte, rufen Sie mich!" verschwand der Arzt und ließ Cooper und Kurt zurück, die immer noch geschockt von dem waren, was gerade passiert war.

„Kurt, ich … ich kann höchstens für … für zwei Wochen hier sein, bevor ich wieder zurück nach L.A. muss. Ich kann nicht länger bleiben!" Cooper setzte sich seufzend wieder auf den Stuhl, auf dem er bereits gesessen hatte und griff nach Blaines Hand.

Kurt verstand, was Cooper ihm sagen wollte und nickte. Auch er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl. „Ich werde für ihn da sein, keine Sorge! Ich kümmere mich um ihn!" In Gedanken setzte er noch ein _wenn er es will_ hinzu, da er ja noch nicht wusste, ob Blaine ihn überhaupt bei sich haben wollte, wenn er erwachte. Er hoffte es, er hoffte es sehr!

.

.


	19. Chapter 19

.

.

.

* * *

Sie blieben bis zum Ende der Besuchszeit und als eine Schwester kam und sie bat, zu gehen, war Cooper mit dem Kopf auf seinen Armen auf Blaines Bett eingeschlafen. Kurt weckte ihn vorsichtig. „Wir müssen gehen!" erklärte er dem etwas verschlafen und irritiert aufsehenden Cooper. Dieser nickte und gähnte, während er aufstand und sich die Augen rieb. Blaines Zustand hatte sich nicht verändert und nachdem sie sich beide bei ihm verabschiedet hatten, gingen sie auf den Flur hinaus. Kurt sah, dass Cooper eine kleine Tasche in der Hand hatte.

„Hast du ein Hotel oder sonst eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit?" fragte Kurt Blaines Bruder, als sie gemeinsam das Krankenhaus verließen. Es war bereits dunkel und die Straßen waren nass, da es anscheinend geregnet hatte.

„Nein, noch nicht!" erwiderte Cooper und sah sich seufzend um. „Kannst du mir irgendwas empfehlen?"

„Wie wäre es, wenn du bei mir übernachtest. Ich hätte noch eine Couch frei und wir könnten auf dem Weg dorthin eine Pizza organisieren!" Kurt sah Cooper fragend an.

„Aber nur, wenn es dir keine Umstände macht!"

„Es macht keine Umstände." Kurt lächelte. „Ich warne dich nur schon mal vor, dass es außer mir da noch zwei weibliche Mitbewohnerinnen gibt. Wir wohnen zusammen und sie … na ja, wie soll ich es ausdrücken? Die beiden sind gewöhnungsbedürftig!"

Cooper begann zu grinsen. „Ich habe eine gewisse Anziehungskraft auf das weibliche Geschlecht. Ich mache mir da keine Sorgen. Hattest du eben nicht was von Pizza gesagt? Ich habe einen Bärenhunger!"

Während sie gemeinsam zur nächsten U-Bahn-Station gingen, verkniff sich Kurt ein Grinsen, da er an Santana und Rachel dachte. Cooper würde sich noch sehr wundern.

Als sie mit einer vegetarischen Familien-Pizza am Apartment in Bushwick ankamen, stellte Kurt überrascht fest, dass seine Mitbewohnerinnen gar nicht da waren. Er war ein ganz klein wenig erleichtert darüber, da er müde und hungrig war und keine große Lust auf Erklärungen und Erläuterungen zu Blaines Gesundheitszustand hatte. Cooper schien es da genauso zu gehen, denn sie machten sich mehr oder weniger wortkarg über die Pizza her.

Gerade als sich Cooper das letzte Stück Pizza in den Mund gesteckt hatte, klingelte sein Telefon. Nach einem Blick auf das Display, murmelte er mit vollem Mund: „Da muss ich rangehen!" und stand auf. Kurt sah, dass er hastig versuchte, zu kauen und zu schlucken, damit er den Anruf entgegen nehmen konnte. „Hallo? … Ja, ja mir geht es gut!" sagte Cooper und stand auf. Er ging in die Küche und lehnte sich gegen den Herd.

Kurt kam nicht umhin, dem Gespräch zu lauschen.

„Ja, es geht ihm ganz gut! …. Hmm, ja, er wurde operiert, irgendwas mit der Milz und der Lunge! ... Nein, sie musste nicht entfernt werden … nein, … verdammt, Lissa ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht besorge ich dir morgen einfach die Nummer des Arztes und du rufst ihn selber an… Sorry, nein, das habe ich nicht so gemeint! … Ja, ich bin hundemüde und es tut mir leid! Es war ein langer Tag. Wie geht es Dir denn, Schatz? Schonst du dich genug? ... Hmm, ja, ich vermisse dich auch! … Ich rufe dich morgen wieder an, okay? Schlaf gut! … Ich dich auch, Lissa! Bye!"

Als er zu Kurt zurückkam, setzte er sich seufzend neben ihn und steckte sein Handy in die Hosentasche. Kurt sah ihn neugierig an. „Alles okay?" fragte er vorsichtig. Er wollte nicht zu offen fragen, wer der Anrufer gewesen war, doch Cooper befreite ihn von seiner Neugierde.

„Das war meine Freundin, Mellissa! Du musst wissen, sie ist Chirurgin und wollte natürlich genauestens erfahren, was die Ärzte bei Blaine gemacht haben. Sie kann ganz schön neugierig und anstrengend sein, besonders wenn sie anfängt, in ihrem Ärztekauderwelsch zu reden."

Kurt nickte. „Wieso ist sie nicht einfach mitgekommen?"

„Sie ist schwanger und im 8. Monat, daher durfte sie nicht mehr fliegen, ansonsten wäre sie wirklich sehr gerne mitgekommen. Sie würde auch gerne Blaine kennenlernen!" Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Coopers Gesicht.

„Wow, du wirst Vater? Glückwunsch!" Kurt freute sich wirklich für Cooper, der bei seinen Worten richtig zu Strahlen anfing.

„Du musst wissen, dass das gar nicht geplant war. Ich habe Mellissa vor zwei Jahren kennengelernt, als ich bei einem Werbedreh von einer Leiter fiel und mir den Arm brach. Der Bruch war kompliziert und ich musste operiert werden. Im Krankenhaus lernte ich dann Mellissa kennen, da sie die Chirurgin war, die mich operiert hat. Tja und zwei Monate später zog sie bei mir ein. Seitdem sind wir zusammen, doch eine Familie zu gründen, war eigentlich nicht geplant, zumindest hatten wir nie darüber geredet. Wir haben beide unsere Berufe, die uns Spaß und Freude machen. Als es dann doch passiert war, freuten wir uns beide riesig und ich kann es jetzt auch kaum noch erwarten. Ich werde Vater!" Coopers Augen leuchteten.

„Und Blaine wird Onkel!" fügte Kurt hinzu, woraufhin Cooper wieder nachdenklich wurde und eine Weile seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing.

„Vielleicht will er mich gar nicht mehr sehen, Kurt! Vielleicht will er nach all der Zeit nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben!" sagte er mit Zweifel in seiner Stimme.

„Glaub mir, ich kenne Blaine und ich denke, er wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher als eine Familie zu haben, die für ihn da ist und für die er da sein kann. Wir werden ihm erklären, was Justin getan hat, auch wenn er es vielleicht zuerst nicht glauben wird. Aber eins weiß ich sicher, er wird sich wahnsinnig freuen, wenn er erfährt, dass er bald Onkel wird!"

Nachdem sie noch eine Weile miteinander geredet hatten, fielen Kurt fast die Augen zu. Er brachte Cooper noch ein Kissen und eine Decke und dann gingen beide schlafen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen schlurfte Kurt immer noch müde zum Küchentisch, an dem bereits Rachel saß und ihr Müsli aß, während sie die Kritiken der neuesten Broadwaymusicals in der Zeitung durchlas. Santana schüttete sich gerade an der Spüle stehend einen Kaffee ein.

„Sag mal, Kurt, wer hat heute Nacht eigentlich auf unserer Couch geschlafen und besetzt seit einer halben Stunde das Bad?" fragte Rachel zwischen zwei Löffeln Müsli ohne von ihrer Zeitung aufzublicken. „Ich bin erst spät heim und da ist derjenige auf der Couch mir gar nicht aufgefallen."

„Ich habe unseren Gast heute Nacht auch nicht bemerkt, Rachel. Wahrscheinlich war Hummel endlich schlau genug sich einen knackigen Pfleger aus dem Krankenhaus mit nach Hause zu nehmen und hat es mit ihm wild auf unserer Couch getrieben!" Santana reichte Kurt einen Becher mit Kaffee, den dieser dankend entgegennahm. Auf Santanas Bemerkung reagierte er nicht, sondern lächelte nur.

Rachel sah auf und ihr entging das Lächeln nicht. „Großer Gott, hat Santana etwa Recht? Ich werde mich nie wieder auf diese Couch setzen!" Entsetzt warf sie einen Blick in die Richtung der Couch und verzog ihr Gesicht.

„Santana hat ja so Recht und glaubt mir, ich hatte bisher keinen besseren Lover als Kurt! Der Sex mit ihm war einfach nur fantastisch!" ertönte plötzlich eine männliche Stimme aus Richtung des Badezimmers.

Geschockt starrten Santana, Rachel und Kurt den Mann an, der dort stand. Cooper hatte nur eine Jeans an und rubbelte sich gerade seine nassen Haare trocken. Einige Wasserperlen liefen ihm über seinen freien Oberkörper, der mit einem bemerkenswerten Sixpack ausgestattet war.

Santana und Rachel starrten ihn an und ihnen stand beiden der Mund offen. Rachel fiel der Löffel aus der Hand und plumpste milchverspritzend in die Müslischale.

„Guten Morgen, mein Liebster!" flötete Cooper und warf Kurt gespielt tuntig einen Kuss zu. Dann schlenderte er langsam zur Couch hinüber und beugte sich zu seiner Tasche hinab.

Kurt errötete leicht und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut loslachen zu müssen. Er spürte die Blicke seiner Mitbewohnerinnen auf sich, die ihn sprachlos ansahen. Die Ausdrücke auf ihren Gesichtern waren unbezahlbar. In Gedanken zählte er langsam bis zehn und dankte Cooper für seine Schlagfertigkeit. Endlich hatte es jemand geschafft, dass sogar Rachel und Santana einmal sprachlos waren. Er musste selber aber auch anerkennend feststellen, dass Blaines Bruder ein Bild von einem Mann war. Die Anderson-Gene waren wirklich nicht zu verachten und Coopers Sinn für Humor war einfach genial.

„Lady Hummel, ich muss sagen, dass ich dir niemals zugetraut hätte so eine Sahneschnitte abzuschleppen. War der Typ völlig besoffen oder hast du ihn bezahlt?" fragte Santana, die als erste ihre Sprache wiederfand.

Ein lautes wohlklingendes Lachen ertönte daraufhin von der Couch her und Cooper, der sich mittlerweile ein schwarzes T-Shirt übergezogen hatte, was nicht nur Kurt mit Bedauern feststellte, trat zu ihnen an den Küchentisch. Cooper lachte immer noch und sein Lachen ließ nun auch Kurt losprusten. Coopers Lachen erinnerte ihn an das von Blaine, wenn dieser mit ihm zusammen gelacht hatte, was leider viel zu selten vorgekommen war.

Santana und Rachel sahen sich fragend und kopfschüttelnd an.

„Darf … darf ich vorstellen!" sagte Kurt grinsend, nachdem er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. „Dies ist Cooper Anderson und er ist Blaines großer Bruder!"

„Hallo die Damen!" grinste Cooper.

„Und mit dem hattest du Sex?" fragte Rachel entsetzt. „Ich dachte du empfindest was für Blaine?"

„Ich habe euch eben bei eurem Gespräch belauscht und konnte nicht anders als euch einen kleinen Streich zu spielen. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen!" Cooper lächelte Santana und Rachel nacheinander an.

„Rachel, Cooper ist nicht schwul und hat eine schwangere Freundin in L.A. Er wird bald Vater", erklärte Kurt und fügte noch hinzu. „Das mit dem Sex war nur ein Spaß von ihm!"

„Hi, ich bin Rachel!" Rachel streckte Cooper ihre Hand entgegen.

„Ah, meine Schwester!" bemerkte dieser lächelnd, ergriff ihre Hand und deutete einen eleganten Handkuss darauf an. Sie seufzte entzückt auf und errötete. „Eine schwangere Freundin? So ein Pech!" murmelte sie.

„Ich dachte, du bist wieder mit Frankenteen zusammen?" fragte Santana augenrollend und warf einen Blick auf Cooper. „Außerdem ist er uralt!"

„Hey, ich bin nicht uralt!" kam es voller Entrüstung von Blaines Bruder und Kurt musste grinsen. Rachel hatte er mit seinem Charme anscheinend schon um den Finger gewickelt, aber an Santana würde er sich die Zähne ausbeißen.

„Er heißt nicht Frankenteen, sondern Finn, Santana, aber hast du diesen Oberkörper gesehen?" fragte Rachel verträumt zurück, ohne auf Coopers Bemerkung einzugehen.

„Ich bin nicht blind, Miss Hotpants, aber du weißt schon, dass ich nicht auf Männer stehe, oder?" Santana musterte Cooper erneut, der gerade von Kurt eine Tasse Kaffee gereicht bekam. „Sag mal, Ladyface, hattest du nicht gesagt, Blaine hätte keine Familie?"

Kurt seufzte. „Dieses Arschloch von Justin hat Cooper aus Blaines Leben geekelt und ihm weißgemacht, dass er nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben will, so wie er es anscheinend mit all seinen Freunden gemacht hat."

„Oh!" entfuhr es Santana und diesmal fiel ihr anscheinend kein bissiger Kommentar dazu ein. Dass jemand so fies und durchtrieben sein konnte, war selbst für sie kaum vorstellbar.

Cooper räusperte sich um das Thema zu wechseln. „Ähm, Kurt, wie wäre es, wenn du dich schnell fertig machst, damit wir uns auf den Weg zu Blaine machen können?"

„Oh, ja natürlich!" Kurt sprang auf und leerte seinen Kaffee. „In zwanzig Minuten bin ich fertig." sagte er und verschwand schnell im Badezimmer.

Santana warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick hinterher. „Blaine muss schon wirklich etwas Besonderes sein, wenn Lady Hummel dafür seine Morgenroutine über den Haufen wirft."

„Er ist total verliebt in ihn." sagte Rachel nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann fiel ihr auf, was sie gerade gesagt hatte und blickte zu Cooper. „Oh, ich wollte nichts ausplaudern, was er vielleicht…!"

„Schon gut, Rachel! Ich weiß es bereits", unterbrach Blaines Bruder sie und lächelte dabei etwas traurig. „Ich habe gesehen, wie er ihn ansieht."

* * *

.

_Kaum zu glauben, oder? Kein Cliffhanger, kein Drama. _

_Jaaa, auch so etwas kann ich schreiben, hihi!_

_Im nächsten Kapitel wacht Blaine auf! Versprochen!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Es geht weiter und ich sag nur: Taschentuchalarm!_

.

.

* * *

Eine Stunde später saßen Kurt und Cooper wieder an Blaines Seite im Krankenhaus. Mit großer Erleichterung hatten sie beide festgestellt, dass das Beatmungsgerät und somit der Schlauch aus Blaines Mund entfernt worden war. Er war durch eine Nasenkanüle ersetzt worden, die ihn mit frischem Sauerstoff versorgte. Blaines Gesicht war nicht mehr ganz so angeschwollen, dafür waren die Blutergüsse nun deutlicher zu erkennen, weil sie dunkler geworden waren. Er sah immer noch schrecklich aus, doch durch das Entfernen des Schlauches wirkte er nicht mehr so hilflos.

Cooper hatte wieder rechts und Kurt links von Blaine Platz genommen. Durch die Geschichte mit dem vorgetäuschten Liebhaber war irgendwie das Eis zwischen Kurt und Cooper gebrochen und sie unterhielten sich über Gott und Welt. Kurt hatte Cooper auch mehrmals bereits dafür gedankt, was er getan hatte und ihn für seine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten gelobt. Immerhin hatten Rachel und Santana ihm 100%ig geglaubt und über deren Gesichter konnte Kurt auch stundenspäter noch lachen.

Blaines zweites Erwachen war nicht mit seinem ersten zu vergleichen. Zum Glück konnte er sich nicht mehr an das erste Aufwachen erinnern, sonst hätte er wahrscheinlich anders reagierte, als er langsam aufwachte. Er hörte ein stetiges Piepen und er hörte Stimmen, doch er öffnete seine Augen nicht. Was die Stimmen sagten, konnte Blaine nicht verstehen, doch das war ihm auch nicht wichtig. Er wollte einfach nur wissen, wer sich da gerade unterhielt und wer bei ihm war. Er hörte ein Lachen und dieses Lachen kam ihm so bekannt vor. Als er dieses Lachen noch einmal hörte, hatte er plötzlich das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes vor Augen, der ihn mit wunderhübschen blau-grauen Augen lächelnd ansah. Dann wusste er es plötzlich. Dieses Lachen gehörte zu Kurt, doch warum sollte er hier bei ihm sein. Er hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass er ihn nie wiedersehen wollte. Er hatte ihm so wehgetan, also warum war er hier bei ihm? Und wer war der andere Mann? Wer war der Mann, der sich mit Kurt unterhielt?

Blaine konzentrierte sich auf seine Stimme und mit einem Mal sah er jemanden in seinen Gedanken auftauchen. Doch das konnte nicht sein! Er lauschte weiter und dann wusste er es plötzlich. Es war die Stimme seines Bruders, die er hörte. Nun war sich Blaine mit einem Mal völlig sicher, dass er träumen musste. Es war ein Wunschtraum, den er hatte, denn es war für ihn absolut unmöglich zu glauben, dass sich Kurt und sein Bruder Cooper hier bei ihm befinden sollten. Blaine beschloss einfach seine Augen geschlossen zu halten, denn wenn er sie öffnete, würde dieser Traum vorbei sein. Er würde erwachen und weder Kurt und schon gar nicht Cooper wären hier, das wusste er einfach.

Als ihm klar geworden war, dass er Coopers Stimme hörte, war Blaines Herzschlag schneller geworden und diese Veränderung war zwar ihm nicht wirklich aufgefallen, jedoch seinen zwei Besuchern sehr wohl, die bereits seit zwei Stunden an seinem Bett saßen.

Mit einem Mal verstummte das Gespräch und somit auch die Stimmen und Blaine spürte eine leichte Berührung an seinem Arm. „Blaine? Blaine bist du wach?" hörte er die Kurt Stimme fragen, doch er rührte sich nicht. „Komm schon, Blaine, öffne deine Augen. Ich bin hier und ich gehe auch nicht weg!" sagte die Kurt Stimme, was Blaines Herzschlag noch mehr beschleunigte.

„Ich hole seinen Arzt!" hörte er die Cooper Stimme sagen und dann hörte er, wie ein Stuhl verrückt wurde.

Erneut fühlte er eine sanfte Berührung, aber diesmal an seiner Hand. „Blaine, bitte! Öffne deine Augen!"

Die Kurt Stimme klang so besorgt und fürsorglich und nun war Blaine fast schon davon überzeugt, dass dieser wirklich hier bei ihm war, also öffnete er langsam seine Augen. Sein rechtes Auge konnte er nicht ganz öffnen und zuerst sah er auch alles sehr verschwommen. Nachdem er ein paar Mal geblinzelt hatte, wurde sein Blick klarer und er fiel sofort auf den Mann, der neben seinem Bett stand, seine Hand hielt und ihn anlächelte.

„Hi!" brachte Kurt hervor und er hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„K..Kkurt?" flüsterte Blaine.

„Ja, ich bin hier!" flüsterte Kurt zurück und streichelte zärtlich seine Hand.

„Ww… wo … wo bin ich hier?" fragte Blaine stockend. Sein Hals war rau und trocken und fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Irgendwie fühlte sich sein ganzer Körper merkwürdig an, so schwer und ausgelaugt.

„Du bist im Krankenhaus, Blaine!" erklärte Kurt sanft. „Weißt du noch, was passiert ist?"

Bevor Blaine überlegen konnte, was Kurt meinte, kamen zwei Männer in sein Sichtfeld. Der erste trug einen weißen Kittel und Blaine nahm sofort an, dass dies ein Arzt war. Da der Arzt sofort auf ihn zugeeilt kam, konnte er den zweiten Mann nicht genau sehen, da sich dieser auch im Hintergrund hielt.

„Hey, Blaine!" sagte der Arzt und lächelte ihn an. „Schön, dass du wach bist! Mein Name ist Dr. David Miller und ich bin dein behandelnder Arzt. Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Mm…müde!" flüsterte Blaine.

„Hmm!" Dr. Miller blickte auf die Monitore, die sich über Blaines Kopf befanden. Sie zeigten ihm den Herzschlag, Blutdruck und die übrigen Vitalfunktionen seines Patienten an. „Hast du irgendwo Schmerzen, Blaine?" Dr. Miller sah ihn prüfend an.

„Nein!"

„Blaine, ich werde dir kurz mit einem Licht in die Augen leuchten. Ich weiß, dass das nicht angenehm ist, aber ich verspreche, ich mache es kurz, okay?" Der Arzt zog eine kleine Taschenlampe aus seinem Arztkittel.

„..kay!" flüsterte Blaine.

Dr. Miller beeilte sich wirklich, so gut es ging, doch Blaine stöhnte kurz schmerzvoll auf, besonders als der Arzt das Licht in sein rechtes Auge leuchten ließ. Kurt drückte seine Hand und streichelte sie mitfühlend, doch die Untersuchung war zum Glück wirklich schnell vorbei.

Dr. Miller steckte die Taschenlampe zurück in seinen Kittel. „Alles sieht gut aus, Blaine!" sag er zu seinem Patienten. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, du wirst wieder ganz gesund!"

Der Arzt trat einen Schritt zurück und drehte sich zu Cooper um, der die Szene vom Vorhang aus beobachtet und verfolgt hatte. Seinen Bruder wach zu sehen, war etwas anderes als ihn nur so bewusstlos im Bett vor sich zu haben. Was würde Blaine sagen, wenn er ihn sah? Wie würde er reagieren? All diese Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf, während der Arzt seinen kleinen Bruder untersuchte. Nun richtete der Arzt das Wort an ihn: „ Es sieht alles gut aus. Seine Werte sind in Ordnung und auch die Pupillenreaktion ist so, wie sie sein sollte."

Dr. Miller sah kurz zu Blaine, der seine Augen geschlossen hatte. „Er wird, falls er es nicht schon ist, bald wieder einschlafen. Sein Körper braucht jetzt viel Ruhe! Ich sehe in ein paar Stunden noch einmal nach ihm!"

„Danke, Doc!" sagte Cooper.

Der Arzt nickte ihm und Kurt kurz zu und verschwand.

Cooper sah ihm kurz nach und richtete dann seinen Blick wieder auf Blaine und plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein Herz kurz aussetzte. Blaine sah ihn an.

„Dd…dies ist kk…kein Traum, o...oder?" flüsterte dieser stockend.

„Nein, Blaine, kein Traum. Ich bin hier!" erwiderte sein Bruder und machte ein paar Schritte auf das Bett zu. Unschlüssig blieb er jedoch stehen, weil er nicht wusste, was Blaine von ihm erwartete.

„C..Cooper?" flüsterte Blaine und seine Stimme zitterte, während ihm eine Träne über die Wang lief.

Mehr brauchte Cooper nicht von seinem Bruder zu hören. Er überwand die Distanz, die zwischen ihnen war mit schnellen Schritten und dann nahm er Blaine einfach in den Arm, immer darauf bedacht, ihm nicht wehzutun. Er presste seinen schluchzenden kleinen Bruder an sich und murmelte immer wieder: „Ich bin hier, Blainers!" in sein Ohr, während ihm die eigenen Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Er weinte, weil er seinen verloren geglaubten Bruder wieder hatte und weil dieser wieder gesund werden würde. Er weinte vor Glück.

Kurt, der Blaines Hand losgelassen hatte, trat so leise wie möglich ein paar Schritte zurück. Er wollte das Wiedersehen der beiden Brüder nicht stören, doch auch ihm liefen die Tränen bei dem Anblick der beiden über das Gesicht.

Blaine schlief erschöpft nach ein paar Minuten in Coopers Armen ein.

* * *

Blaine erwachte ein paar Stunden später. Diesmal hörte er keine Stimmen und sofort hatte er die fürchterliche Angst, dass er alles nur geträumt hatte. Doch als er sich umsah, sah er seinen Bruder neben seinem Bett sitzen. Kurt war nicht zu sehen und Cooper schlief. Er hatte seine Arme über der Brust verschränkt, seine Füße ausgestreckt und sein Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust. Blaine betrachtete ihn und stellte fest, dass seine Haare länger waren, er sich aber ansonsten scheinbar überhaupt nicht verändert hatte. Wieso war Cooper hier? Wieso saß er hier einfach neben seinem Bett?

Kurt fiel ihm wieder ein, der ihm gesagt hatte, dass er im Krankenhaus war. Aber wieso war er überhaupt im Krankenhaus? Hatte er einen Unfall gehabt? War er vielleicht angefahren worden? Er blickte an sich herab und begann nacheinander, seine Hände, Arme, Beine und Füße zu bewegen. Alles funktionierte, auch wenn sein Körper sich merkwürdig taub und träge anfühlte. Dann fiel ihm plötzlich auf, dass er durch sein rechtes Auge nicht richtig blicken konnte und seine rechte Hand tastete langsam zu seinem Gesicht. Als er seine rechte Wange berührte, stöhnte er auf, denn ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte ihn. Vorsichtig tastete er weiter zu seinem Auge und fühlte, dass es, so wie scheinbar seine ganze rechte Gesichtshälfte angeschwollen war und allein die Berührung seiner Fingerspitzen wehtat.

Er schloss die Augen und dachte nach. Was war mit ihm geschehen? Was war mit seinem Gesicht passiert? Als er darüber nachdachte, sah er in Gedanken plötzlich eine Faust auf sich zukommen. Die Faust traf ihn ins Gesicht und er spürte den Schmerz erneut, auch wenn er nicht real war. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, denn plötzlich hörte er in Gedanken eine Stimme, die ihm schreckliche Worte zurief: _„Hurensohn! Warum betrügst du mich?_" und wieder sah Blaine eine Faust auf sich zukommen und dann erkannte er, wem die Faust gehörte. Sie gehörte Justin.

Er schnappte entsetzt nach Luft und riss die Augen auf, weil sich mit einem Mal ein stechender Schmerz in seiner Brust breitmachte und ihm den Atem nahm. Er keuchte auf und versuchte erneut Luft zu holen, doch der Schmerz machte das unmöglich.

Cooper erwachte von Blaines Keuchen und erkannte sofort, was los war. Mit einem Satz war er bei ihm und berührte ihn an der Schulter. „Blaine, ruhig atmen! Du musst ruhig atmen, denn deine Lunge ist verletzt. Hörst du, Squirt! Justin ist nicht hier und er wird dir auch nie wieder wehtun! Sieh mich an, Blaine bitte sie mich an!"

Blaine hörte den Kosenamen, den nur sein Bruder ihm gegeben hatte und sah ihn an. Cooper sah die Panik in den Augen seines Bruders, der weiterhin keuchend nach Luft rang. „Atme langsam ein, so wie ich es tue!" Er machte es Blaine vor. „Und jetzt wieder langsam ausatmen!" Erneut machte er es ihm vor und Blaine schien endlich zu begreifen, dass Cooper ihm helfen wollte. Er glich seinen Atemrhythmus dem seines Bruders an und nach ein paar Versuchen klappte es auch und sein Atem wurde ruhiger und Blaine hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl zu ersticken und auch der Schmerz wurde erträglicher.

Als sein Atem sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, schloss er erschöpft seine Augen.

„Ich hole deinen Arzt!" hörte er Cooper besorgt sagen.

„Nn…nein, bitte, …..bleib hier!" flüsterte Blaine voller Angst.

Cooper ergriff seine Hand. „Ich gehe nicht weg, nicht wenn du es nicht willst!"

„Warum hast du mich… mich im Stich gelassen?" fragte Blaine flüsternd.

Cooper holte tief Luft. Tränen raten in seine Augen. „Auch wenn du es mir vielleicht nicht glaubst, aber ich hab dich nie im Stich lassen wollen, Squirt!" Er drückte Blaines Hand. „Dein Freund hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich dich nicht sehen und erreichen konnte und er hat dich belogen. Ich habe niemals gesagt, dass ich nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben wollte, Blaine. Ich habe versucht, dich irgendwie zu kontaktieren und habe dir sogar Briefe und Karten geschickt. Du bist mein Bruder und du bist alles, was von unserer Familie übrig geblieben ist. Ich liebe dich!"

Blaine sah ihn an und dachte über seine Worte nach. Er wollte widersprechen, wollte sagen, dass Justin so etwas nie getan hätte, weil er ihn doch liebte, doch dann wurde ihm klar, was sein Freund mit ihm gemacht hatte. Er war verantwortlich dafür, dass er ihm Krankenhaus lag. Justin hatte ihn zusammengeschlagen und wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er ihn sogar vergewaltigt und auch einfach sterben lassen. Er hörte ihn plötzlich in seinem Kopf. „_Du gehörst mir!" _hatte er gesagt. So als wäre Blaine sein Eigentum, sein Besitz und ihm wurde klar, dass Cooper die Wahrheit sagte.

Blaine fing an zu weinen.

Der Anblick seines weinenden Bruders brach Cooper das Herz und er beugte sich vor und nahm ihn in den Arm. Er hielt ihn fest und erneut weinte sich der erschöpfte Blaine in seinen Armen in den Schlaf.

* * *

_._

_So, ich hoffe, eure Taschentuchvorräte haben gereicht _


	21. Chapter 21

.

.

* * *

Als Kurt von seinem Mittagessen-Kurzbesuch bei Subways zurückkam, erschrak er fürchterlich als er Cooper mit rot verweinten Augen vorfand. Er warf einen besorgten Blick auf Blaine, doch dieser schlief scheinbar friedlich. „Ist was passiert? Geht es ihm gut?"

Cooper nickte nur und wischte sich seine Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Er schläft seit ein paar Minuten. Vorhin ist er aufgewacht und ich denke, ihm ist klargeworden, was passiert ist, denn er hatte eine leichte Panikattacke. Ich habe ihm geholfen und dann… und dann…" Er stockte kurz und holte tief Luft. „Dann hat er mich gefragt, warum ich ihn im Stich gelassen habe."

„Und?" fragte Kurt leise und warf einen Blick auf den schlafenden Blaine. Er sah nun auch die Spuren der Tränen, die dieser geweint hatte. „Was hast du ihm gesagt?"

„Ich … ich habe ihm erklärt, was Justin getan hat und er fing an zu weinen!"

Kurt verstand nun Coopers Tränen und nickte.

„Ich denke, nachdem was Justin ihm angetan hat, wird er jetzt mit Sicherheit eher uns glauben und einsehen, dass dieser ihn jahrelang angelogen hat." Kurt seufzte. „Das wird aber trotzdem nicht leicht für ihn werden!"

„Ich weiß!" erwiderte Cooper traurig und konnte seinen Blick nicht von seinem schlafenden Bruder wenden.

Kurt beobachtete ihn kurz und seufzte innerlich. Er musste Cooper etwas erzählen und er wusste, dass dieser sich darüber aufregen würde. Er hatte sogar ein wenig Angst vor der Reaktion auf seine Neuigkeiten.

„Cooper, ich habe vorhin einen Anruf von der Polizei bekommen. Sie wollen, dass ich meine Aussage im Polizeirevier zu Protokoll gebe. Ich habe nach Justin gefragt und …" Diesmal war es Kurt, der stockte und Cooper starrte ihn erwartungsvoll und abwartend an.

„Justin wurde gestern bereits auf Kaution entlassen! Er ist wieder frei, aber der Verhandlungstermin ist bereits in sechs Wochen."

„Was?" Cooper sprang auf. „Dieses Arschloch ist bereits wieder auf freiem Fuß und das nachdem er Blaine fast todgeprügelt hat?" Wütend tigerte er bis zum Vorhang und zurück. Nachdem er das ein paar Mal gemacht hatte, blieb er stehen. „Justins Vater hat ihn mit Sicherheit aus dem Knast geholt. Der Typ ist stinkreich und konnte sich die negative Publicity nicht erlauben. Sein einziger Sohn im Knast, das ist doch das gefundene Fressen für die Medien."

„Wieso Publicity? Wer ist sein Vater?" fragte Kurt, der ebenfalls wütend gewesen war, als er die Nachricht gehört hatte, doch er konnte nun einmal nichts dagegen tun?

„Du weißt nicht, wer Justins Vater ist?" Cooper sah ihn verblüfft an. „Hat Blaine dir das nie erzählt?"

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf. „Blaine hat Justin so gut wie nie erwähnt und ich habe ihn nicht danach gefragt."

„Justins Vater ist Reginald Hess. Sagt dir der Name Hess etwas?"

Kurt schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Reginald Hess ist Inhaber der Hess Corporation, die Raffinerien und Tankstellen im ganzen Land besitzen. Der Firmensitz ist aber hier in New York", erläuterte Cooper. „Die haben im Jahr Milliarden-Umsätze und Justin wird irgendwann einmal die Firma von seinem Vater übernehmen! Er ist der Alleinerbe."

„Dann ist mir auch klar, warum es scheinbar kein Problem war, dass Justin so schnell auf Kaution rausgekommen ist." Kurt seufzte.

„Die Kaution, egal wie hoch sie war, hat die Firma wahrscheinlich aus der Portokasse bezahlt. Die Familie Hess ist wirklich stinkreich und dieser Justin ist ein widerlicher verzogener Bastard, der glaubt, dass er sich wirklich alles erlauben kann. Ich denke, ich werde diesem Typen gleich mal einen Besuch abstatten und ihm zeigen, was ich von ihm halte." Cooper starrte wütend auf Blaine.

„Nein, Cooper, bitte nicht! Es wäre schlimm, wenn dir jetzt etwas passieren würde. Was soll den Blaine ohne dich machen?" versuchte Kurt ihn zu beruhigen.

„Mir passiert schon nichts. Ich werde diesem Penner nur ein paar verpassen und…" begann Cooper.

„…und landest dafür dann auch im Knast. Na toll! Denk mal dran, dass dieser Typ mit Sicherheit die besten Anwälte der Stadt hat!" unterbrach ihn Kurt. „Blaine braucht dich jetzt Cooper! Und was er mit Sicherheit nicht braucht, ist es, sich Sorgen um dich zu machen!"

Cooper seufzte. „Du hast ja Recht, Kurt!" Er holte tief Luft. „Verdammt, du hast Recht!" Einen Moment schien er zu überlegen. „Ich brauche frische Luft und werde mir etwas zu essen besorgen! Soll ich dir nachher einen Kaffee mitbringen?"

„Ja, das wäre nett. Der Kaffee hier im Krankenhaus ist wirklich furchtbar. Bitte einen Mokka mit fettarmer Milch!" Kurt sah Cooper hinterher, wie dieser durch den Vorhang verschwand. Er setzte sich zu Blaine und griff nach seiner Hand. Er musste über das, was Cooper gesagt hatte nachdenken. Ja, auch er war wütend darüber, dass dieser Justin wieder auf freiem Fuß war, aber Kurt vertrat die Einstellung, dass Gewalt keine Gegengewalt erzeugen sollte. Denn genauso entstanden Kriege. Er hoffte darauf, dass dieser Justin seine gerechte Strafe in einem Prozess erhalten würde.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später erwachte Blaine erneut. Als Kurt sah, dass seine Augenlider sich bewegten, ließ er schnell seine Hand los. Er wusste nicht, wie Blaine darauf reagieren würde.

Blaine erkannte Kurt sofort und sah sich kurz im Zimmer um.

„Hey!" lächelte Kurt ihn an. „Cooper kommt gleich wieder. Er holt sich nur etwas zu essen!" sagte er als er Blaines suchenden Blick sah. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Blaine antwortete nicht, sondern sah Kurt nur an.

„Warum bist du hier, Kurt?" flüsterte er nach einer Weile und seine Stimme klang rau und irgendwie traurig.

„Ich will nicht, dass du alleine bist, Blaine! Außerdem sind wir doch Freunde!" Kurt blinzelte ein paar Mal, um die Tränen zu verscheuchen.

Wieder sah Blaine Kurt eine ganze Weile nur an bevor er weitersprach.

„Sind wir … sind wir denn noch Freunde?" flüsterte er und Kurt sah Tränen in seinen Augen. „Ich hab dich doch weggeschickt. Ich hab dich … verletzt!"

Kurt schluckte. „Du hast mir anscheinend nicht zugehört! Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich immer dein Freund sein werde und das bin ich auch jetzt noch, aber hatte ich dir nicht auch gesagt, dass du auf dich aufpassen sollst?" Kurt sah ihn traurig lächelnd an.

„Ich … ich war so dumm… es tut mir leid!" Blaine fing an zu weinen.

„Hey, Blaine, nicht weinen!" Kurt fasste nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest. Es war ihm egal, ob Blaine das falsch verstehen würde oder nicht. Er wollte ihm einfach nur zeigen, dass er für ihn da war. „Ja, du hast dich falsch entschieden, aber du konntest doch nicht wissen, was passiert! Niemand konnte wissen, was passieren würde!"

Blaine schloss seine Augen und Kurt sah, dass die Tränen trotzdem weiter über seine Wangen liefen. „Ich habe ihn geliebt und ich dachte, er würde mich auch lieben. Warum hat er mir das angetan?" flüsterte Blaine.

Kurt wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Was konnte er ihm schon sagen? Er kannte diesen Justin überhaupt nicht, außer, dass er wusste, dass er scheinbar das größte Arschloch auf der großen weiten Welt war, doch das würde Blaine jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht hören wollen. „Willst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?" fragte stattdessen leise.

Blaine schüttelte nur ganz leicht mit dem Kopf. Er war noch nicht bereit dazu, zu erzählen, was Justin ihm angetan hatte und noch viel schlimmer, was er versucht hatte, ihm anzutun. Vielleicht würde er nie dazu bereit sein, dies zu erzählen. Er durfte gar nicht daran denken, denn die Erinnerung war einfach zu fürchterlich.

„Es ist okay! Du musst es mir nicht sagen, Blaine! Du sollst nur eins wissen, ich bleibe hier bei dir solange du es willst! Und wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, bin ich da."

Blaine öffnete seine Augen und sah Kurt an.

„Danke!" flüsterte er müde. Er schloss seine Augen erneut und nach ein paar Sekunden war er bereits wieder eingeschlafen.

Sanft strich ihm Kurt durch sein Haar und seufzte.

„Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

.

* * *

_._

_Brauchtet ihr Taschentücher? Ich hatte euch gar nicht vorgewarnt. Sorry!  
_


	22. Chapter 22

.

.

.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage vergingen und Blaine blieb immer länger wach. Sein Zustand besserte sich immer mehr. Kurt und Cooper wechselten sich ab, um bei Blaine zu sein. Kurt ging vormittags wieder zur NYADA und war deshalb meist am Nachmittag zusammen mit Cooper oder auch alleine an Blaines Seite.

Blaine ging es mit jedem Tag besser, seine sichtbaren Verletzungen heilten und Dr. Miller hatte bereits angekündigt, dass er bald auf die chirurgische Station verlegt werden und somit die Intensivstation verlassen konnte. Er war mit dem physischen Zustand seines Patienten sehr zufrieden, nur der psychische machte ihm große Sorgen, denn Blaine weigerte sich über das zu reden, was passiert war.

Weder mit Kurt, noch mit Cooper und schon gar nicht mit der Polizei redete er nur ein einziges Wort über die verhängnisvolle Nacht, in der Justin durchgedreht war. Er nahm nicht einmal mehr den Namen seines Ex-Freundes in den Mund. Wenn Kurt oder auch Cooper versuchten, das Thema anzuschneiden, weigerte sich Blaine auch nur ein einziges Wort dazu zu sagen. Meist drehte er sich zur Seite und starrte die Wand an.

Cooper erzählte Blaine von seiner Freundin in L.A und als Blaine erfuhr, dass er bald Onkel werden würde, war endlich wieder ein echtes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Sie unterhielten sich lange über Coopers Freundin Mellissa und Blaine freute sich schon darauf, sie einmal kennenzulernen. Dass sein Bruder bald Vater werden würde, war für ihn aber kaum vorstellbar. Die Vorstellung, dass er bald einen Neffen oder eine Nichte haben würde, fand Blaine einfach wunderbar. Es bedeutete, dass eine Person dazukommen würde, die zu seiner Familie gehörte.

Eine Woche nach seiner Einlieferung wurde Blaine auf die chirurgische Station verlegt. Er bekam ein Einzelzimmer, was Cooper und Kurt für einen Fehler des Krankenhauses hielten und sich deshalb nicht darüber beschwerten. Vielleicht war es aber auch kein Fehler, wie sie beide vermuteten, sondern es war extra, weil Blaine viel Ruhe brauchte.

* * *

Am Tag nach seiner Verlegung erschien ein Besucher, mit dem niemand gerechnet hatte. Gerade als Kurt an Blaines Seite Platz genommen hatte, stand plötzlich Steve mit einem schüchternen Lächeln in der Tür. Als Blaine ihn dort als Erster entdeckte, wurden seine Augen groß, aber er sagte nichts.

Kurt sah zur Tür und fing an zu lächeln. „Hey, Steve, das ist ja eine schöne Überraschung!" Er stand auf und begrüßte Steve, der offensichtlich unsicher war und nicht wusste, ob er das Zimmer betreten sollte.

„Ich, …ähm… ich war in der Nähe und dachte, ich schau mal kurz rein. Nach deinem Anruf mitten in der Nacht, Kurt, hatte ich mir Sorgen gemacht und nachdem Blaine am nächsten Tag fehlte, habe ich in der Verwaltung nachgefragt und die haben mir nachdem ich nicht aufhörte nach Blaine zu fragen, gesagt, dass er hier ist!" Unsicher sah er zu seinem ehemaligen Freund. „Ich wäre schon eher gekommen, aber auf die Intensivstation durften nur Familienmitglieder! Ich hoffe, es ist in Ordnung, dass ich hier bin?"

Blaine sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Hast du jemals zu Justin gesagt, dass du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst?" fragte er plötzlich leise und Kurt sah ihn erstaunt an, da er Justins Namen ausgesprochen hatte.

Steve schüttelte den Kopf. „Das habe ich niemals gesagt, Blaine! Justin hat mir ganz im Gegenteil erzählt, dass du mich nicht mehr sehen willst, weil du auf einen Freund wie mich verzichten könntest!"

Blaine schloss die Augen und ließ einen Moment den Kopf hängen. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, waren sie voller Tränen. „Es tut mir so leid, Steve! Niemals hätte ich so etwas gesagt!"

Steve ging auf Blaines Bett zu, setzte sich neben ihn und fasste ihn an den Schultern. „Hey, du kannst nichts dafür! Das ist mir jetzt klar! Dein Ex-Freund ist wirklich ein riesengroßes Arschloch und das ist noch eins der nettesten Schimpfwörter, die mir für ihn einfallen! So einer hat dich überhaupt nicht verdient!" Steve warf einen Seitenblick zu Kurt, der ein wenig rot wurde und schnell den Blick senkte.

Blaine sah Steve an, er hatte dessen Blick zu Kurt nicht bemerkt, aber ihm wurde klar, was dieser gerade gesagt hatte. Er hatte Justin als seinen Ex-Freund bezeichnet. Plötzlich hatte Blaine das Gefühl, als wenn eine riesige Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden war. Er hatte viel in den letzten Tagen gegrübelt und überlegt, was schiefgelaufen war in seiner Beziehung, doch erst Steves Worte hatten ihm auf die einfachste Weise klargemacht, dass er nicht mehr mit Justin zusammen war. Justin war nicht mehr sein Freund. Er war sein Ex und mit einem Mal begann Blaine zu lächeln.

„Freunde?" fragte er und hielt Steve seine Hand hin.

Dieser sah ihn zuerst erstaunt an, doch dann ergriff er Blaines Hand und schüttelte sie grinsend. „Klar doch!"

Steve blieb noch eine Weile und erzählte Blaine alle Neuigkeiten, die es an der Julliard gab. Kurt beobachtete die beiden und war sehr froh darüber, dass Steve gekommen war. Blaine schien es wirklich gut zu tun, mit ihm zu reden. Er erschien ihm irgendwie gelöster und lächelte ab und zu.

Nach einer Stunde verabschiedete sich Steve, aber erst nachdem er versprochen hatte, bald wieder vorbeizukommen.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich mit ihm befreundet war?" fragte Blaine einige Zeit später.

„Das wusste ich nicht!" erwiderte Kurt. „Es war Zufall, dass er bei einer Gruppe von jungen Männern stand, als ich nach dir fragte. Er bot sich an, mir zu helfen und erst als ich ihm das Päckchen mit dem Handy gab, sagte er mir, dass ihr zwei mal befreundet ward."

„Ich denke nicht, dass das ein Zufall war, Kurt!" Blaine sah ihn an. „Das war Schicksal! Genauso wie es Schicksal war, dass ich dich in diesem Supermarkt angesprochen habe. Ich wollte es eigentlich gar nicht, doch als ich dich gesehen habe, musste ich einfach etwas sagen. Ich konnte nicht anders! Ich bin froh, dass ich dich angesprochen habe!" Blaine griff nach Kurts Hand.

Kurt schluckte und blickte auf Blaines Hand, die seine festhielt. „Wenn du mich nicht angesprochen hättest, wäre vieles nicht passiert. Sicherlich wärst du dann jetzt nicht hier. Justin hätte dich beinahe umgebracht und ich … ich fühle mich deswegen…!" Er brach ab und holte tief Luft, aber er konnte nicht weitersprechen.

Blaine blickte ihn ernst an. „Sag mir nicht, dass du dich für irgendetwas, was mir passiert ist, verantwortlich fühlst, Kurt, denn für alles was geschehen ist, bin ich allein verantwortlich. Ich hätte dich nicht ansprechen müssen, ich hätte anschließend auch nicht den Kontakt zu dir halten müssen. Aber es war gut, dass ich es getan habe, denn sonst hätte ich dich jetzt nicht hier bei mir und vielleicht hätte ich auch nie gemerkt, was Justin für ein Mensch ist. Ich hätte schon viel eher merken müssen, dass er mich belügt und ich hätte ihn verlassen sollen, als er anfing zu trinken und mich schlecht zu behandeln." Blaine liefen die Tränen über die Wangen und er starrte nur noch vor sich auf seine Bettdecke. Er schien sich immer mehr in das, was er sagte hineinzusteigern. „Ich bin derjenige, der es zugelassen hat, dass er mich von meinem Bruder und meinen Freunden getrennt hat. Ich war so dumm, so fürchterlich dumm… ich…!"

Kurt entzog Blaine seine Hand, beugte sich ein wenig vor und legte seine Hände vorsichtig an Blaines Wangen, denn er wollte ihm nicht wehtun. Blaine unterbrach daraufhin seinen Monolog und sah Kurt erstaunt an. Noch erstaunter war er als dieser sich weiter vorbeugte und er plötzlich seine Lippen auf seinen eigenen spürte. Der Kuss war unschuldig und sanft und viel zu kurz, wie Blaine verblüfft dachte, als Kurt sich von ihm löste. Blaine war so verblüfft, dass er den Kuss nicht einmal erwiderte. Als sein Gehirn überhaupt registriert hatte, was Kurt da tat, war der Kuss bereits wieder vorbei.

„Ww..was …?" stammelte er und sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Ich wollte dir zeigen, auf was für dumme Ideen man kommt, wenn man verliebt ist! Ich wollte dir zeigen, wie irrational und unüberlegt man manchmal handelt, wenn man jemanden liebt und denjenigen nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf bekommt! Blaine, ich weiß, dass du Justin geliebt hast und deshalb warst du einfach blind vor Liebe. Er hat das und deine emotionale Lage nach dem Tod deiner Eltern ausgenutzt und dich von ihm abhängig gemacht."

Immer noch sah ihn Blaine fassungslos an. Er spürte Kurts Lippen immer noch auf seinen eigenen und er konnte noch keinen zusammenhängenden Gedanken fassen.

„Sag nie wieder, dass du dumm bist, Blaine! Denn das bist du nicht! Du bist einer der intelligentesten und liebevollsten Menschen, die ich kenne. Du hast ein wahnsinniges musikalisches Talent, du bist witzig und ich mag deinen Humor. Lass dir von niemandem einreden, dass du dumm bist! Dumme Menschen schaffen es nicht an die Julliard!"

„Du hast mich geküsst!" stellte Blaine leise fest und die Verblüffung darüber konnte man ihm immer noch ansehen.

„Das wollte ich schon lange tun!" Kurt lächelte, doch es wirkte etwas gezwungen, denn er war plötzlich nervös. Der Kuss gerade war plötzlich und spontan geschehen. Wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, war es vielleicht doch kein so guter Gedanke gewesen. Blaine war mit Sicherheit noch lange nicht über das Trauma hinweg, was er erlebt hatte und was tat er? Er hatte ihn geküsst und ihm danach auch irgendwie seine Liebe erklärt.

Kurt beschloss, dass es nie einen Moment geben würde, der perfekt dafür war, zu sagen, was er zu sagen hatte, deshalb beschloss er, es jetzt zu tun. Er würde ihm sagen, was er für ihn fühlte. „Blaine ich…!"

In diesem Moment ging mit Schwung die Tür auf und Cooper erschien gutgelaunt im Zimmer. „Hey, hallo alle miteinander! Möchte jemand Kaffee?"

* * *

.

.

_Ha, unpassend was?_

_Ein Cliffhanger, das ist auf jeden Fall ein Cliffhanger! GRINS!_


	23. Chapter 23

.

.

* * *

Den gesamten Nachmittag bis zum Ende der Besuchszeit sagte Blaine nicht mehr viel. Immer wieder sah er zu Kurt, doch wenn dieser seinen Blick erwiderte, sah er schnell weg. Während Cooper von seinem Leben in L.A. und seiner hochschwangeren Freundin Mellissa erzählte, gingen Blaine tausende Gedanken und Fragen durch den Kopf.

Hatte Kurt ihm eben wirklich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er ihn liebte? Nachdem er ihn geküsst hatte, hatte er doch so etwas gesagt, oder nicht? Und was hatte Kurt ihm sagen wollen, bevor Cooper ins Zimmer kam? Blaine war verwirrt und starrte vor sich auf die Bettdecke.

„Hey, kleiner Bruder, alles in Ordnung?" hörte er Cooper plötzlich besorgt fragen und er sah auf. „Hast du vielleicht Schmerzen? Soll ich den Doktor holen?"

„Nein, ich … es ist alles in Ordnung, Coop!" Blaine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nur sehr müde! Steves Besuch hat mich erschöpft!" Er warf Kurt einen kurzen Blick zu.

Blaine hatte Cooper von Steves Besuch bereits berichtet und dieser nickte verständnisvoll. „Ja, klar, verstehe ich." Er blickte zu Kurt. „Dann lass uns gehen, Kurt! Ich habe Santana sowieso noch versprochen, ihr eine Revanche beim Scrabble zu geben."

„Du spielst mit Santana Scrabble?" fragte Kurt ungläubig.

„Ja, klar, wieso nicht?" Cooper zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. „Du glaubst gar nicht, was für Wörter die alle kennt!"

„Ich kann es mir lebhaft vorstellen!" murmelte Kurt.

„Mit mir hast du schon ewig kein Scrabble mehr gespielt!" Blaine sah seinen Bruder gespielt schmollend an.

„Falls Santana es mir ausleiht, bringe ich es morgen früh mit, okay kleiner Bruder?" Cooper verabschiedete sich von Blaine und Kurt tat es ihm gleich. Doch dieser beugte sich kurz zu Blaine vor. „Wir reden morgen!" flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und sah das Blaine kurz nickte und dann wieder auf seine Bettdecke starrte.

Kurt schluckte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Blaine nicht unbedingt mit dem klarkam, was vorhin zwischen ihnen passiert war. Wieso hätte er sonst ständig seinem Blick ausweichen sollen? Kurt fühlte sich unsicher, aber mit Cooper konnte er darüber nicht reden. Er konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass er vorhin seinen Bruder einfach spontan mal eben geküsst hatte. Er seufzte und beschloss nachher mit Rachel zu sprechen, wenn Cooper mit Santana wirklich Scrabble spielen sollte.

Blaine lag an diesem Abend noch lange wach und dachte über den Kuss nach und auch über das, was Kurt danach gesagt hatte. Empfand Kurt wirklich mehr für ihn als nur Freundschaft? Und was war mit ihm selbst? Er dachte an die Träume, die er bereits von Kurt gehabt hatte. Was empfand er für Kurt? Mit dieser Frage in seinen Gedanken schlief er ein.

* * *

Der Alptraum kam wie in jeder Nacht. Blaine träumte, dass Justin ihn durch das Apartment jagte und in immer wieder schlug. Er träumte, dass Justin ihn irgendwann packte und festhielt, ihn schlug und immer wieder sagte, dass er wertlos und nutzlos sei. Die Nachtschwestern wussten mittlerweile, dass ihr Patient diese Alpträume hatte und sie weckten ihn regelmäßig, wenn er anfing zu schluchzen und um sich zu schlagen.

Blaine weigerte sich, die von Dr. Miller verschriebenen Schlaftabletten zu nehmen, da er sich sicher war, dass ihm diese zwar für den Moment helfen würden, die Alpträume aber nicht dadurch aufhören würden. So lag er meist in der Nacht nach dem Alptraum lange wach und dachte nach. Er dachte an Justin und an das, was er ihm angetan hatte. Er dachte an die zwei Jahre mit ihm und an all die Lügen, die sein Ex-Freund ihm erzählt hatte. In den ersten Nächten hatte Blaine geweint, bis er vor Erschöpfung wieder eingeschlafen war. Mittlerweile hatte er keine Tränen mehr.

So lag er auch in dieser Nacht wach und dachte über das nach, was aus seinem Leben geworden war. Irgendwann im Morgengrauen schlief er wieder ein und wurde nicht einmal wach als ihm sein Frühstück gebracht wurde. Die Schwester, die es brachte, ließ ihn schlafen.

Normalerweise hatte Blaine keine zwei Alpträume in einer Nacht, doch an diesem Morgen kam der Alptraum erneut. Als er nach Atem ringend erwachte, erkannte er, dass er im Krankenhaus lag und normalerweise war nun der Alptraum vorbei und Erleichterung machte sich dann in Blaine breit, doch diesmal war es anders.

Als er an diesem Morgen erwachte, sah er in das Gesicht von Justin.

Zuerst dachte Blaine, dass er noch träumen würde, dass der Alptraum doch noch nicht vorbei war, doch dann begann Justin zu sprechen und er realisierte entsetzt, dass sein ehemaliger Freund wirklich in seinem Krankenzimmer war und direkt neben seinem Bett stand. „Hey Blainey, freust du dich nicht, mich zu sehen?" sagte Justin und lächelte ihn an.

Blaines Atem begann sich zu beschleunigen und er sah sich panisch um. Die Schwester, die ihm das Frühstück gebracht hatte, hatte das Schränkchen neben seinem Bett etwas zur Seite geschoben, damit er so besser an das Tablett kommen konnte, doch so konnte er nicht an den Rufknopf gelangen, der die Schwestern alarmieren würde. Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Was… was tust du hier, Justin?" fragte er leise und seine Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Ich wollte dich natürlich sehen und dich besuchen und dir sagen, wie leid mir alles tut, was geschehen ist. Ich war betrunken, ich wusste nicht was ich tue. Bitte verzeih mir!"

Fassungslos starrte Blaine ihn an. Er konnte nicht glauben, was Justin gerade gesagt hatte. „Du willst, dass … dass ich dir _verzeihe_?"

Justin trat einen Schritt auf Blaine zu und dieser wäre am liebsten vor ihm zurückgewichen, doch wo konnte er schon hin? In seinem Bett liegend, gab es keine Möglichkeit vor Justin zu fliehen. Er versuchte sich etwas aufzurichten, doch er bereute es sofort. Ein Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Oberkörper und nahm ihm kurz den Atem. Justin schien davon überhaupt nichts mitzubekommen.

„Natürlich will ich das, Blainey! Ich will es auch wieder gutmachen. Willst du vielleicht mit mir nach Paris oder nach London oder auf die Bahamas? Soll ich dir ein schickes Auto kaufen? Was willst du? Sag es mir einfach und ich kaufe es dir!"

Blaine rang nach Luft. „Ich … ich will deine Geschenke nicht und will auch nicht dein Geld! Das wollte ich noch nie!" Er sah Justin an und eine Frage kam ihm in den Sinn, die ihn die letzten Nächte wach gehalten und besonders beschäftigt hatte.

„Warum hast du mich angelogen und mir meinen eigenen Bruder und meine Freunde entfremdet? Warum hast du mir gesagt, dass sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollten? Ich hätte Cooper so dringend gebraucht als Mum und Dad gestorben waren. Warum, Justin, warum hast du das getan?"

Justins Lächeln verschwand und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer erzählt denn so etwas, Blainey? So etwas habe ich nie…!"

„Nenn mich nicht so!" unterbrach ihn Blaine wütend. „Ich hasse es, wenn du mich so nennst und lüg mich nicht an, denn ich habe mit Cooper und auch mit Steve gesprochen. Sie haben mir alles erzählt!"

Justins Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht wurde angespannt. „Ach, und ihnen glaubst du also mehr als mir?"

„Wieso sollten sie beide lügen?" Blaine traten die Tränen in die Augen. „Warum, Justin? Ich habe dich doch geliebt!"

Einen kurzen Moment starrte Justin ihn nur an. Sein Kiefer war angespannt und er hatte seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst. „Also gut, wenn du es wissen willst. Sie waren nicht gut genug für dich! Du hattest doch mich. Wieso brauchst du überhaupt irgendjemand anderen, wenn du doch mich hast? Du wirst sehen, wie ich mich um dich kümmern werde, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist!"

Blaine konnte es nicht fassen. „Du bist ein ignoranter, selbstverliebter Egoist, Justin! Du glaubst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass ich, nachdem was du mir angetan hast, noch einmal zu dir zurückkomme! Du hast mich geschlagen und hättest mich vergewaltigt, wenn du einen hoch bekommen hättest. Du warst so betrunken, dass du mich in unserem Hausflur zusammengeschlagen und dort liegen gelassen hast. Ich wäre beinahe gestorben, Justin!" Heiße Tränen liefen über Blaines Wangen.

„Blaine, bitte, gib mir noch eine Chance! Ich … ich wollte das nicht! Ich trinke nie wieder einen Tropfen! Ich ändere mich! Ich…" Justin legte eine Hand auf Blaines, doch dieser zog seine Hand weg, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Fass mich nicht an! Ich habe dir zu oft eine Chance gegeben und zu oft hast du schon Versprechungen gemacht, die du nicht eingehalten hast. Es ist zu spät, Justin! Mir ist in den letzten Tagen klar geworden, dass ich dich nicht mehr liebe, nicht nachdem du mich belogen, mich manipuliert und fast umgebracht hast. Ich liebe dich nicht mehr! Ich war dumm genug, dir immer wieder eine Chance zu geben. Ich hätte dich schon viel früher verlassen sollen." Blaine schluckte. „Geh weg und verschwinde einfach, Justin! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!"

* * *

Cooper war an diesem Morgen ein wenig spät dran. Die U-Bahn, die er genommen hatte, war steckengeblieben und dadurch kam er dreißig Minuten später als geplant im Krankenhaus an. Mit dem Scrabble-Spiel unter dem Arm betrat er gerade gut gelaunt vor sich hin pfeifend Blaines Flur, als ihm Dr. Miller über den Weg lief.

„Ah, Mr. Anderson! Gut, dass ich Sie treffe!" begrüßte er ihn. „Ich habe die Testergebnisse der letzten Untersuchungen von Blaine und alles sieht wirklich sehr gut aus. Wenn er sich genug schont, denke ich, können wir ihren Bruder schon etwas früher als geplant entlassen."

Cooper lächelte erleichtert. „Das klingt doch super, Doc!"

„Ja, ich bin auch sehr zufrieden mit seinem Zustand!" erwiderte Dr. Miller.

Cooper wollte sich gerade umdrehen und seinen Weg zu Blaines Zimmer fortsetzen, als der Arzt noch etwas sagte, was ihn innehalten ließ. „Sie haben mir übrigens gar nicht gesagt, dass Blaine verlobt ist!"

Cooper drehte sich zurück zu Dr. Miller. „Wie bitte?" fragte er und dachte, dass er sich verhört hätte.

„Da erschien heute Morgen ein sehr netter, blonder junger Mann und stellte sich als Blaines Verlobter vor. Er ist noch bei ihm, denke ich."

Tausend Gedanken schossen gleichzeitig durch Coopers Kopf. Wen meinte Dr. Miller mit Blaines Verlobten? Kurt konnte er nicht meinen, da er immer noch dachte, dass dieser sein Cousin sei und Steve war rothaarig. Wer sollte… und da wusste er es plötzlich. Entsetzt und mit Angst erfüllt, sah er den Arzt an und das Scrabble Spiel fiel krachend zu Boden. Die Buchstaben verteilten sich in alle Richtungen auf dem grauen Linoleumboden.

Cooper rief dem verdutzt hinter ihm her schauenden Dr. Miller noch zu, dass er die Sicherheitsleute rufen sollte, während er schon so schnell wie er nur konnte zu Blaines Zimmer rannte.

.

* * *

.

.

_Ich weiß, ich weiß! __**DAS**__ ist ein Cliffhanger! Definitiv!_

_Und ich höre euch alle an dieser Stelle laut und unanständig fluchen! (Mir werden bestimmt die Ohren klingeln)_


	24. Chapter 24

.

.

* * *

Justins Stimme wurde lauter und wütender. „So, du willst also, dass ich verschwinde? Hat dir dieser _Kurt_ das eingeredet? Hat er dir gesagt, dass du mich verlassen sollst, hä? Ist er so gut im Bett?"

„Lass Kurt aus dem Spiel! Er ist nur ein Freund und ich habe nie mit ihm geschlafen. Er hat absolut nichts …" begann Blaine und seine Unterlippe zitterte, doch Justin unterbrach ihn schroff.

„Was bist du nur für ein undankbares Stück, Blaine? Ich habe dich bei mir aufgenommen, obwohl du nichts hattest. Nur wegen mir konntest du überhaupt auf diese beschissene Klavierschule gehen. Glaubst du, du wärst dort immer noch ohne mich? Ohne mich würdest du irgendwo Teller spülen oder am Bahnhof Anschaffen gehen. Du kämst bestimmt gut an bei den geilen alten Böcken, die sich gerne von einem jungen hübschen Typen wie dir mal einen blasen lassen würden. Ich hätte dich in der Gosse lassen sollen, aus der ich dich geholt habe!"

„Ich war nicht in der Gosse und ich hätte es auch ohne dich geschafft, weiter auf die Julliard zu gehen. Irgendwie hätte ich es geschafft!" Blaine sah Justin wütend an. Sein Atem ging schneller und er spürte einen leichten Schmerz in seiner Brust, doch er achtete nicht weiter darauf. „_Du_ wolltest doch immer, dass ich nicht arbeiten gehe. _Du_ warst es, der mich davon abgehalten hat, irgendwo zu jobben. Spiel dich nicht als großer Wohltäter auf, denn das bist _du_ ganz bestimmt nicht!"

Wütend starrte Justin ihn an. „Was ist eigentlich mit diesem Kurt? Glaubst du, der will wirklich nur dein Freund sein? Ganz bestimmt nicht! Der hat doch nur eins im Sinn und zwar dich zu ficken. Wenn er das geschafft hat, wird er dich fallen lassen, wie eine heiße Kartoffel. Als ich dich das erste Mal in diesem Café gesehen habe, ging es mir nicht anders. Ich wusste, dass ich dich in meinem Bett haben musste und zwar um jeden Preis."

Entsetzt starrte ihn Blaine an und das Entsetzen wurde größer, als Justin weiter sprach.

„Nachdem ich es geschafft hatte und dich endlich durchgevögelt hatte, wollte ich dich eigentlich abschießen, aber du warst einfach so niedlich naiv, ganz die Unschuld vom Lande und sprachst von Liebe und so einem Scheiß. Also beschloss ich, dich zu behalten. Man konnte auch hervorragend mit deinen lächerlichen Klavierkünsten angeben und das fand ich irgendwie toll. Nach und nach begann ich deine Anwesenheit richtig zu genießen und nun siehst du es doch auch, dass du zu mir gehörst, oder nicht?"

Blaine sah ihn sprachlos an. Wenn sein Herz nicht schon gebrochen gewesen wäre, dann wäre es jetzt in tausend Teile zersprungen. Trotzdem tat es weh, Justin diese Worte sagen zu hören. Die Jahre mit ihm gingen ihm durch den Kopf und ihm wurde klar, dass er von Anfang an mit einem skrupellosen Arschloch zusammen gewesen war, der ihn nicht einmal geliebt hatte und ihn nur ausgenutzt hatte.

„Du hast beschlossen, mich zu _behalten_?" Immer noch fassungslos starrte Blaine Justin mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Ich bin kein Haustier oder irgendein Gegenstand! Was bist du nur für ein Mensch? Ich gehöre dir nicht! Wie konnte ich… ich mich nur so in dir täuschen? Verschwinde von hier, verschwinde aus meinem Leben, verschwinde für immer!"

Justin grinste ihn frech an. „Du wirst wieder zurückkommen zu mir, Blainey! Du wirst angekrochen kommen, weil ich es bin, zu dem du gehörst und du weißt das auch! Wer will dich denn sonst schon? Niemand! Du bist doch zu nichts zu gebrauchen und wenn du nicht an meiner Seite bist, bist du einfach nur wertlos!"

Blaine schüttelte den Kopf und stellte fest, dass sein Gesicht begann wehzutun. Dort, wo sein Jochbein gebrochen war, pochte ein stetig wachsender Schmerz. „Das ist nicht wahr, Justin! Mein Bruder Cooper ist aus L.A. gekommen und ich habe Steve und Kurt. Kurt wird immer für mich da sein und weißt du was, Justin? Vielleicht werde ich irgendwann einmal mit ihm schlafen und ich wette mit dir, er ist ein viel besserer Liebhaber als du es jemals warst!"

Justin schien zu erstarren, doch nur für einen Augenblick. Dann trat er drohend einen Schritt auf Blaine zu. „Was war das? Was hast du gesagt?" fragte er lauernd. „Du mieses kleines Stück…"

Er hob seine Hand und Blaine wandte den Kopf zur Seite. Er schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Schlag, der nun kommen würde, doch plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch. Die Tür flog mit einem lauten Knall auf und Blaine sah auf.

Cooper stand nach Atem ringend in der Tür und noch nie in seinem Leben war Blaine so glücklich über den Anblick seines großen Bruders gewesen.

Blitzschnell erfasste Cooper die Situation. Er sah Blaines tränennasses Gesicht und er sah die erhobene Hand von Justin. Blitzschnell war er bei dem blonden Mann und riss ihn herum und von Blaine weg. Er packte den verblüfften Justin bei den Schultern und stieß ihn mit dem Rücken voran höchst unsanft gegen die Wand des Zimmers. Er packte ihn am Kragen und schlug sofort zu. Seine Faust landete in Justins Gesicht: einmal…zweimal… Nach dem dritten Schlag hielt Cooper kurz schweratmend inne und ließ Justin los. Dieser rutschte langsam an der Wand hinab zu Boden. Er hielt sich sein Gesicht und Cooper sah voller Genugtuung, dass er aus der Nase blutete und seine Lippe aufgeplatzt war.

„Lass deine verdammten Drecksfinger von meinem Bruder!" Cooper deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger drohend auf den Ex-Freund seines Bruders hinab und atmete immer noch schwer. Er sah zu Blaine und erneute Wut überschwemmte ihn. Gerade als er sich zu Justin hinunterbeugen und erneut zuschlagen wollte, hörte er Blaine hinter sich: „Nicht, Cooper, hör auf!"

Erstaunt drehte er sich zu seinem kleinen Bruder um. Blaine liefen erneute Tränen über die Wangen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und als sich sein Blick mit dem seines Bruders traf, schüttelte er nur leicht mit dem Kopf. „Hör auf!" murmelte er nur und schloss die Augen. Er wollte Justin nicht mehr sehen, er wollte am liebsten vergessen, was gerade passiert war.

Im nächsten Moment erschien Dr. Miller gefolgt von zwei Pflegern im Raum. Er sah sich erstaunt um und entdeckte den blutenden Justin auf dem Boden. Außerdem sah er, dass sein Patient völlig aufgelöst war und er sah auch sofort, dass dieser Schmerzen hatte.

„Was ist hier passiert?" fragte er verwirrt.

Cooper trat einen Schritt zurück und deutete auf Justin, der sich sein Gesicht hielt und stöhnte. „Dies ist Blaines Ex-Freund, der ihn fast todgeprügelt hätte! Er wollte Blaine gerade schlagen, als ich dazu kam."

„Was?" entsetzt sah Dr. Miller auf den am Boden Sitzenden. Er schluckte und wandte sich an die beiden Pfleger. „Bringt ihn hier raus und ruft die Polizei. Schwester Kate soll kurz die Blutung stillen, während die Polizei noch nicht da ist!"

Die Pfleger nickten und zogen Justin unsanft auf die Füße. Als sie ihn zwischen sich hatten, trat Dr. Miller noch einmal auf ihn zu. „Sie haben ab heute Hausverbot für dieses Krankenhaus, haben Sie gehört! Wenn ich Sie noch einmal hier sehe, rufe ich sofort die Polizei, ist das klar?"

Justin, der sich weiterhin seine blutende Nase hielt, sah ihn wütend an und nickte nur kurz. Er schien noch etwa sagen zu wollen, doch die Pfleger zogen ihn aus dem Raum. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Blaine, doch dieser starrte nur zitternd vor sich auf seine Hände.

Als sich die Tür hinter den Pflegern und Justin schloss, atmete Blaine auf, schloss seine Augen und ließ langsam seinen Kopf zurück auf sein Kissen sinken.

Cooper war sofort an seiner Seite. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Blaine? Hat er dich geschlagen? Hat er…?" Er stockte angstvoll.

Blaine öffnete nicht seine Augen, sondern schüttelte nur leicht seinen Kopf hin und her.

Dr. Miller trat zu ihm und warf einen Blick auf die Überwachungsmonitore. Der Blutdruck seines Patienten war eindeutig zu niedrig und sein Herzschlag zu schnell. „Blaine, wo hast du Schmerzen?"

„Mein Kopf, mein Gesicht!" murmelte Blaine, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Er atmete zitternd viel zu schnell ein und aus. „Meine Brust!" fügte er noch nach ein paar Atemzügen hinzu.

„Okay!" Dr. Miller nickte angespannt. Blaine war blass, zu blass! „Mr. Anderson, machen sie das Kopfteil des Bettes nach unten!" befahl er Cooper, der sofort reagierte. Er selber ging zum anderen Ende des Bettes und erhöhte das Fußteil, so dass Blaines Füße höher lagen als sein Kopf. Genau in diesem Moment erschien eine Schwester im Raum.

„Schwester Nancy, ich brauche sofort 2 mg Tavor und 1 l NaCl i.V. schnell!" gab Dr. Miller in Auftrag, während sein Blick weiter die Monitore im Auge hatte.

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Cooper besorgt und nervös.

„Sein Kreislauf ist zu niedrig und ist völlig im Keller!" murmelte Dr. Miller. „Aber keine Sorge, wir helfen ihm!"

Cooper griff nach Blaines Hand, die sich kalt und feucht anfühlte. „Blaine, es tut mir so leid! Ich hätte hier sein sollen! Verdammt, warum war ich nicht hier?" Cooper fühlte sich schlecht und er bekam Angst bei Blaines Anblick.

Blaine öffnete seine Augen. „Bitte… bitte, Coop, mach dir … dir keine Vorwürfe! Du kannst… kannst nichts dafür!" Ihm wurde etwas schwindlig und leicht übel und er schloss die Augen.

Bevor Cooper noch antworten konnte, erschien die Schwester zurück im Zimmer. Sie übergab Dr. Miller eine Spritzte und während sie die Natriumchlorid-Lösung anschloss, injizierte Dr. Miller die klare Flüssigkeit in der Spritze langsam in Blaines Zugang an seiner Hand. Die Wirkung des Medikaments spürte Blaine sofort, er wurde müde, seine Schmerzen verschwanden und wie durch Watte hörte er noch die Stimme seines Arztes.

„Das ist ein Schlaf- und Beruhigungsmittel, Blaine. Du wirst ein paar Stunden schlafen, ruh dich aus!"

Er versuchte, noch etwas zu sagen, doch ein paar Sekunden später war er bereits eingeschlafen.

* * *

Erst als Blaines Augen zufielen und seine Atmung ruhiger wurde, atmete Cooper auf. Als die Anspannung langsam von ihm abfiel, merkte er, wie müde er selbst plötzlich war.

Dr. Miller musterte ihn. „Geht es Ihnen gut?" fragte er.

Cooper nickte nur und konnte seine Augen nicht von seinem Bruder abwenden. „Hat ihm das ganze hier geschadet?" fragte er besorgt.

Dr. Miller kontrollierte die Werte bevor er antwortete. „Sagen wir mal so, jede Aufregung dient nicht gerade der Genesung und in Blaines Fall muss er jetzt wirklich viel viel Ruhe haben. Seine Lunge und seine Rippen machen ihm noch zu schaffen, aber mit der nötigen Ruhe wird er wieder ganz gesund werden. Ich werde gleich ein paar Tests veranlassen, damit wir sicher sein können, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Was Sie aber überlegen sollten, ist, einen Psychologen in Blaines Fall zu konsultieren. Ich denke er wird einen brauchen!"

„Aber Blaine ist doch nicht verrückt!" erwiderte Cooper verwirrt und leicht aufgebracht.

„Nein, das ist er nicht und er muss auch nicht zu einem Psychiater. Ich rede von einem Psychologen, der Blaine helfen kann, Mr. Anderson. Psychologen können helfen, die Probleme zu bekämpfen, die wie in dem Fall ihres Bruders, Alpträume verursachen." Er sah den erstaunten Blick von Cooper. „Er hat Ihnen nicht erzählt, dass er Alpträume hat?"

Cooper schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Er hat sie und zwar jede Nacht!" fuhr Doktor Miller fort. „In Blaines Fall scheint es mir daher mehr als sicher, dass er ohne professionelle Hilfe eine posttraumatische Belastungsstörung, kurz PTBS, entwickeln würde. Die Vorzeichen sind schon gegeben. Wenn wir das bereits im Frühstadium aufhalten können, bevor er dort tiefer hineingerät, würde ihm das sehr helfen. Das einzige Problem ist, dass Blaine mit dem Besuch bei einem Psychologen einverstanden sein muss. Wenn er nicht mitmacht und sich nicht helfen lassen will, kann niemand ihm helfen."

„Ich rede mit ihm!" Cooper seufzte tief und strich Blaine sanft durch sein verschwitztes Haar.

„Ist sonst noch etwas Doktor?" fragte Schwester Nancy.

Dr. Miller sah zu Cooper und nickte. „Sie könnten Mr. Anderson hier mal ein wenig verarzten!" Der Arzt deutete auf Coopers rechte Hand. Seine Knöchel waren blutig, doch das Blut war bereits getrocknet.

Erstaunt sah Blaines Bruder auf seine Hand und öffnete und schloss sie ein paar Mal. Er stellte erst jetzt fest, dass die Hand auch ziemlich wehtat. Das hatte er bisher gar nicht bemerkt. Er konnte seine Hand kaum zur Faust machen, aber das war es ihm wert gewesen, stellte er mit Genugtuung fest.

.


	25. Chapter 25

_Und nun geht es weiter!_

.

.

* * *

Als Blaines Alptraum begann, war Kurt an seiner Seite und bereits bei den ersten Anzeichen fasste dieser seinen Freund sanft an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn ganz leicht.

„Blaine, Blaine, wach auf, es ist nur ein Traum!" flüsterte er immer wieder. Er wiederholte dies ein paar Mal bis Blaine plötzlich ruckartig die Augen öffnete und sich panisch im Raum umsah. Als er erkannte, dass außer Kurt niemand sonst im Zimmer war, beruhigte sich sein Atem schnell wieder und nach einer Minute richtete er seinen Blick auf den jungen Mann, der geduldig abwartend neben seinem Bett saß.

„Kurt!" stieß er hervor und es klang erleichtert, aber auch irgendwie verwundert.

„Ja, ich bin hier!" Kurt versuchte ihn so gut wie möglich anzulächeln, doch ihm war nicht nach Lächeln zumute. Er war fürchterlich wütend. Cooper hatte ihm erzählt, was am Morgen passiert war und Kurt konnte es nicht fassen. Er konnte nicht begreifen, dass Justin die Dreistigkeit besessen hatte, hier bei Blaine aufzutauchen, nach allem was er ihm angetan hatte. Natürlich machte er sich auch Vorwürfe, dass er nicht bei Blaine gewesen war.

Blaine hatte, nachdem Dr. Miller ihm das Beruhigungsmittel gegeben hatte, über vier Stunden geschlafen. Seit einer halben Stunde saß Kurt nun schon bei ihm und hatte sich darüber Gedanken gemacht, dass er dieses Zusammentreffen von Blaine und Justin hätte verhindern können.

„Ich hätte…" begann Kurt, doch Blaine unterbrach ihn sofort, da er wusste, was dieser sagen wollte.

„Nein, Kurt, mach dir bitte keine Vorwürfe! Du kannst nicht immer bei mir sein. Du hast noch ein eigenes Leben und die NYADA ist wichtig!"

„Nicht so wichtig, wie du!" erwiderte Kurt und schluckte.

Blaine sah ihn an und am liebsten hätte er Kurt nach dem Kuss gefragt, doch es kam ihm unpassend vor. Er schloss die Augen und die Erinnerungen an Justins Besuch überfluteten ihn und obwohl er es nicht wollte und es ihm auch vor Kurt peinlich war, fing er an zu weinen.

Als Kurt sah, wie die ersten Tränen aus Blaines geschlossenen Augen liefen, hätte er nichts lieber getan, als Blaine einfach in den Arm zu nehmen. Cooper hätte dies tun können, doch er fühlte sich so unsicher und wollte auch nichts falsch machen. Der gestrige Kuss war schon viel zu viel gewesen und so eine Entgleisung wollte er nicht noch einmal zulassen. Er würde Blaine nur noch küssen, wenn dieser es wollte, sonst nicht. Er beobachtete Blaine kurz und sein Anblick brach ihm sein Herz. Der Schwarzhaarige sah so verzweifelt und traurig aus.

„Möchtest du darüber reden, was passiert ist?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Zuerst kam keine Reaktion von Blaine. Dieser hatte Kurt genau gehört und hätte am liebsten sofort mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und den jungen Mann an seiner Seite weggeschickt. Warum sollte Kurt sich für das interessieren, was passiert war? Was hatte Justin noch gesagt? Er war doch ein niemand, ein Nichts! Doch halt, war es nicht Kurt gewesen, der in den letzten Monaten immer ein offenes Ohr für seine Probleme gehabt hatte? War es nicht Kurt gewesen, der ihn nie aufgegeben und auch nie im Stich gelassen hatte? Justin hatte ihn so oft belogen, warum sollte er ihm auch nur ein einziges Wort glauben? Er wusste, er musste über das reden, was geschehen war und Kurt war für ihn da. Er war hier. Blaine öffnete seine Augen und sah zur Decke. Dann begann er zu reden.

„Es war irgendwie gut, dass … dass er gekommen ist!"

Kurt sah ihn entsetzt an. „Was?" Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Wie … wie meinst du das, Blaine?" Hatte Justin Blaine irgendwelche Lügen in den Kopf gesetzt? Konnte es sein, dass Justin immer noch Macht über Blaine und seine Gefühle hatte? Kurt bekam Angst, doch Blaines nächste Worte ließen ihn aufatmen.

„Ich weiß jetzt, was für ein Mensch er wirklich ist. Er hat seine Maske abgesetzt und mir sein wahres Ich gezeigt. Er hat mir gezeigt, dass er es nicht wert ist, auch nur einen einzigen weiteren Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden!"

Erstaunt und erleichtert, vernahm Kurt diese Worte von Blaine. Er fragte sich nur, was den jungen Mann vor ihm zu dieser Erkenntnis gebracht hatte. Was hatte Justin gesagt oder getan? Die Antwort gab ihm Blaine, der, seinen Blick starr gegen die Decke gerichtet, leise weitersprach.

„Er hat mich nie geliebt! Er hat es mir selbst gesagt. Es war nur seine Absicht, mich ins Bett zu kriegen und dann wollte er mich eigentlich gleich wieder loswerden. Weil ich ihm aber gefiel und ich so schön naiv war, hat er mich behalten. Ja, genau das waren seine Worte. Er hat mich _behalten_ wie ein Haustier." Blaines Unterlippe zitterte und wieder flossen Tränen über seine Wangen. Die Erinnerungen taten so weh. „Wenn wir Besuch hatten, ließ Justin mich immer Klavier spielen. Ich dachte immer, er wäre deswegen stolz auf mich, doch jetzt weiß ich, dass er nur mit mir angeben wollte."

Kurt war fassungslos. Wäre Justin in diesem Moment im Raum gewesen, hätte er wirklich für nichts garantieren können. Normalerweise war er kein gewalttätiger Mensch, doch in diesem Fall hätte er eine Ausnahme gemacht. Wie konnte Justin Blaine nur so etwas sagen, wie konnte ein Mensch einen anderen nur so behandeln? Er wollte etwas sagen, doch er konnte nicht, stattdessen griff er nach Blaines Hand und spürte erleichtert, wie dieser seinen Griff erwiderte und seine Hand festhielt.

Blaine drehte seinen Kopf und sah ihn an. „Justin hat gesagt, dass du auch nur Zeit mit mir verbringst, um mich ins Bett zu kriegen!"

Kurt schnappte kurz nach Luft. Er sah in Blaines traurig blickende Augen und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das stimmt nicht! Das war niemals meine Absicht, Blaine! Ich …!" er stockte und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Ich weiß, Kurt!" murmelte Blaine. „Du bist nicht, wie er! Warum sollte ich ihm auch nur einen Moment glauben? Er hat mich die letzten Jahre nur angelogen. Ich habe seine Lügen lange genug geglaubt. Ich kann nur nicht verstehen, warum ich das nicht eher realisiert habe. Wieso habe ich ihm nur blind vertraut, während er mir meinen Bruder und meine Freunde entfremdet hat?"

„Santana hat es als emotionale Abhängigkeit beschrieben und das stimmt." Kurt drückte seine Hand. „Deine Liebe zu Justin hat dich viel zu viel ertragen lassen, Blaine."

Eine Weile schwieg Blaine und dachte über das nach, was Kurt gesagt hatte. Er schloss kurz die Augen und holte tief Luft, dann sah er Kurt an. „Aber das ist jetzt vorbei!"

Kurt nickte nur und lächelte ihn an. „Ich werde dir helfen!"

Erneut schwieg Blaine eine Zeitlang und er sah dabei auf Kurts Hand, die seine immer noch festhielt. „Würdest du bitte bei der Polizei anrufen, Kurt, damit sie jemanden herschicken. Ich will ihn anzeigen! Er darf nicht ungeschoren davonkommen."

Kurt atmete innerlich auf. Endlich kam Blaine zur Vernunft in Bezug auf die Anzeige. „Das mache ich gleich, Blaine! Es … es ist die richtige Entscheidung!"

Blaine atmete tief durch und nickte. „Ich weiß! Ich hätte es schon viel eher tun müssen, aber …" Er stockte und brauchte einen Moment, bevor er weitersprechen konnte. „Ich… ich werde Hilfe brauchen, Kurt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es alleine schaffe, wenn Cooper wieder nach L.A. muss. Ich werde jemanden brauchen und ich…!"

Kurt unterbrach ihn. „Ich habe es dir schon gesagt, Blaine, ich helfe dir! Ich bin immer für dich da, wenn du mich brauchst!" Erneut drückte er die Hand seines Freundes und diesmal stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Blaines Lippen. Dieses Lächeln ließ Kurt aufatmen und er wusste, dass Blaine es schaffen würde. Mit seiner Hilfe und auch der seines Bruders würde Blaine es ganz bestimmt schaffen, sein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Vielleicht würde auch der Besuch bei einem Psychologen ganz hilfreich sein, aber darüber, dass hatten Kurt und Cooper bereits besprochen, würden sie erst in ein paar Tagen mit Blaine reden.

* * *

Blaine sah den jungen Mann an, der immer noch seine Hand hielt und er war sich absolut sicher, dass Kurt ihn nicht belog. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Lippen und sofort fiel ihm der Kuss wieder ein. Kurt hatte ihn geküsst. Er überlegte, wie er Kurt danach fragen konnte und beschloss, es einfach zu tun.

„Kurt, du … du hast gestern, nachdem du mich… mich geküsst hast gesagt, dass du mich schon lange einmal küssen wolltest. Außerdem hast du Dinge gesagt, die … also ich bin mir nicht sicher, was sie bedeuten, aber ich … ich würde gerne wissen, was sie bedeuten!"

Kurt stockte der Atem. Natürlich hatte Blaine nicht vergessen, dass er ihn geküsst hatte, aber jetzt nach Justins Besuch und allem was geschehen war, hatte er gehofft, dass er dieses überfällige Gespräch mit Blaine erst in ein paar Tagen führen würde, dann wenn dieser sich mehr erholt hätte. Nun war die Frage aber gestellt und Kurt hatte nicht vor, Blaine anzulügen. Dies hatte Justin schon zu oft getan und Blaine verdiente eine ehrliche Antwort auf seine Frage.

„Ich liebe dich, Blaine!" sagte er einfach.

Blaine sah ihn an und sagte kein Wort. Er blinzelte nicht einmal, sondern starrte ihn einfach nur an.

„Ich liebe dich seit dem Tag im Supermarkt. Als ich aufsah und in deine wundervollen braunen Augen blickte, war es um mich geschehen." Kurts Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und sein Mund wurde trocken. „Aus diesem Grund bin ich nicht gegangen als du mir gesagt hast, dass du einen Freund hast. Ich wusste zwar, dass es mir das Herz brechen würde, aber ich war glücklich damit, dass ich dich jede Woche einmal sehen konnte und ich war glücklich, dass ich dein Freund sein durfte. Diese zwei Stunden im Café bedeuteten die Welt für mich. Insgeheim war da immer die Hoffnung, dass du dich irgendwann von Justin trennen und dich für mich entscheiden würdest, aber ich hätte niemals versucht, mich zwischen euch zu drängen. So … so bin ich nicht!"

Blaine starrte ihn immer noch an. Auch sein Herz schlug schneller. Kurts Worte gingen ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. Er liebte ihn. Er liebte ihn! Er liebte ihn? Hatte er es gewusst, hatte er es nicht schon immer geahnt und nur aus seinen Gedanken verdrängt, weil ihn das schlechte Gewissen Justin gegenüber dazu trieb? Blaine dachte an die Träume, in denen Kurt vorgekommen war. Er dachte an die Berührungen und die Blicke, die mehr als nur freundschaftlich gewesen waren. Liebte er Kurt auch? War es Liebe, was er für den wunderhübschen und verständnisvollen jungen Mann neben sich fühlte?

Blaine wusste es nicht, denn mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, dass Justin dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er nicht mehr wusste, was Liebe war. Außerdem wie konnte er jemals gut genug für jemanden wie Kurt sein? Tränen schossen in seine Augen und er holte zitternd Luft. „Kurt, ich…!" begann er, doch seine Stimme versagte ihm und er spürte, wie die Tränen aus seinen Augen kullerten.

Kurt missverstand seine Tränen und ließ seine Hand los. „Blaine, ich … es tut mir leid! Ich wollte dich nicht zum Weinen bringen und wenn du nicht so empfindest wie ich, verstehe ich das auch." Er stand auf und merkte, dass seine Knie ganz weich waren. „Ich werde gehen, denn ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Ich lasse dich lieber allein, ich hätte…" Auch seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, während er sich umdrehte und einen Schritt in Richtung Tür machte. Das war es jetzt, dachte er. Nun würde Blaine ihn mit Sicherheit nie wiedersehen wollen. Er hatte sich so sehr eine andere Reaktion auf seine Liebeserklärung erhofft und gewünscht, doch nun war alles zu spät.

„Warte, Kurt!" hörte er Blaine leise und mit zitternder Stimme sagen.

Langsam drehte er sich um und sah in Blaines tränenüberströmtes Gesicht. „Ich will nicht, dass du gehst. Ich will nicht meinen besten Freund verlieren! Bitte, Kurt, … bitte setz dich wieder zu mir, bitte!"

Kurt blickte ihn an und er sah, wie traurig und verzweifelt Blaine war. Er strich sich seine Tränen aus den Augen und setzte sich wieder an Blaines Seite.

„Gib mir deine Hand, Kurt!" flüsterte Blaine und Kurt reichte sie ihm und holte tief Luft. Der Schwarzhaarige ergriff seine Hand und hielt sie ganz fest. „Ich kann dir im Moment nicht sagen, was ich fühle, Kurt! … Justin hat… er hat … irgendwie hat er alles zerstört in mir." Wieder füllten sich Blaines Augen mit Tränen. „Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was … was ich fühle, was ich fühlen soll oder darf und ich … ich bin so durcheinander. Ich … ich weiß irgendwie nicht mehr was … was Liebe ist. Ich dachte, er liebt mich, doch …" Blaine atmete schwer. „Ich … ich weiß nur, dass ich dich nicht verlieren will, Kurt! Bitte gib… gib mir Zeit!"

Kurt atmete zitternd die Luft aus, die er unbewusst angehalten hatte. „Blaine, ich gebe dir alle Zeit, die du brauchst und wenn du dir niemals klar darüber wirst, was du für mich empfindest, dann ist das halt so. Ich will und werde dich zu nichts drängen! Niemals! Ich will einfach nur, dass du wieder glücklich wirst. Außerdem will ich dich auch nicht als meinen Freund verlieren!" Kurt lächelte ihn an und fühlte in diesem Moment eine so starke Verbindung zu Blaine, dass es ihn fast körperlich schmerzte, ihn nicht einfach in seine Arme schließen zu können und zu küssen. Er atmete tief durch und wartete auf Blaines Antwort.

„Danke, Kurt! Danke, dass du mein Freund bist!" murmelte Blaine und mit Tränen in den Augen lächelte er ihn an. Kurts Herz machte einen Sprung vor Freude, da er Blaine endlich wieder lächeln sah.

* * *

.

.

_Kein Cliffhanger, kein Cooper, der stört, kein Drama (nur ein bisschen)! _

_Ich hoffe, ihr seid zufrieden mit mir!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!_

.

.

* * *

Als Cooper zehn Minuten später das Zimmer betrat, hielten die beiden sich immer noch an den Händen. Sie sprachen leise miteinander und bemerkten zuerst gar nicht, dass er den Raum betreten hatte. Cooper beobachtete sie und ein Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht. Er atmete innerlich erleichtert auf, weil er schon Angst gehabt hatte, dass Blaine nach diesem Besuch seines Ex-Freundes völlig mit den Nerven am Ende sein würde. Er wusste, dass Kurt für Blaines guten Zustand verantwortlich war. Kurt tat Blaine gut, das war nicht zu übersehen und Cooper war sehr dankbar dafür, dass Kurt für seinen kleinen Bruder da war.

Er räusperte sich und sah, wie Kurt erschreckt Blaines Hand losließ.

„Hey, Entschuldigung! Ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken!" Langsam ging er zu Blaines Bett und sah seinen Bruder fragend an. „Wie geht es dir, Blaine?"

Der Angesprochene seufzte und bekam ein kleines Lächeln für seinen Bruder hin. „Ganz okay, denke ich!" Er sah den skeptischen Blick, den Cooper ihm daraufhin zuwarf und seufzte erneut. „Dank dir ist nichts Schlimmeres passiert." Er deutete auf Coopers Verband an seiner Hand. „Tut´s noch weh?"

Cooper fing an zu grinsen. „Und das fragt der, der an etliche Schläuche und Kabel angeschlossen im Krankenbett liegt?" Er hob seine Hand und bewegte seine Finger. „Schwester Nancy hat mich gut versorgt und es ist halb so schlimm. Ich befürchte, dass Schwester Nancy ein Auge auf mich geworfen hat. Sie war etwas enttäuscht als ich es ablehnte, heute Abend mit ihr etwas Trinken zu gehen. Als ich ihr dann erklärte, dass ich bald Vater werde, hatte sie plötzlich kein Interesse mehr an mir!"

Kurt konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Du bist halt nicht mehr auf dem Markt, Cooper!"

Cooper sah ihn an und schien zu überlegen. „Das ist auch gut so! Ich muss gleich übrigens noch Mellissa anrufen und ihr erzählen, was passiert ist."

„Lass vielleicht lieber weg, dass du Justin verprügelt hast!" riet ihm Blaine.

„Was? Nein, auf keinen Fall!" erwiderte sein großer Bruder grinsend. „Was glaubst du, wie stolz sie auf mich sein wird und mich bemitleiden wird, weil ich mir dabei meine Hand verletzt habe." Er bewegte seine Hand auf und zu und verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Ich hoffe nur, dass dieser kleine Wichser mehr Schmerzen hat als ich. Es hat sich auf jeden Fall sehr gut angefühlt, ihm ein paar zu verpassen!"

„Ich hätte das zu gerne gesehen und noch lieber hätte ich verhindert, dass er überhaupt hier erschienen ist!" Kurt seufzte.

„Danke, Coop!" sagte Blaine in diesem Moment leise. „Danke!"

„Keine Ursache, kleiner Bruder!"

Blaine richtete seinen Blick vor sich auf seine Bettdecke und Cooper sah, dass sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Er griff nach der Hand seines Bruders und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der neben Blaines Bett stand. „Hey, Blaine! Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit. Das Krankenhaus wird Justin hier nicht mehr reinlassen und falls er es wagen sollte, noch einmal aufzutauchen, dann Gnade ihm Gott!"

Blaine blinzelte seine Tränen weg, da er nicht schon wieder weinen wollte. Er hatte genug Tränen wegen Justin vergossen. „Ich hoffe, dass ich J… , dass ich diesen Typen nie wieder sehen muss. Ich … ich möchte ihn niemals mehr wiedersehen!" Das letzte, was er sagte, hatte er mehr geflüstert und Kurt und Cooper tauschten einen schnellen besorgten Blick aus.

„Du wirst ihn auch nie wiedersehen!" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme von der Tür her und überrascht sahen alle drei auf. In der Tür stand ein älterer Herr in einem vornehmen schwarzen Anzug. Er trug ein hellblaues Hemd mit einer passenden Krawatte und über seinem Arm lag ein hellbrauner Kaschmir-Mantel.

Blaine starrte den Mann fassungslos an. „Mr. Hess?" murmelte er nur ungläubig.

Cooper holte tief Luft. „Sie sind…!" begann er, doch der Mann in der Tür unterbrach ihn.

„Ja, ich bin Justins Vater!"

Blaine starrte Reginald Hess an. Er hatte Justins Vater ein paar Mal getroffen. Meistens waren diese Treffen, bei denen es sich fast ausschließlich um offizielle Essenseinladungen bei den Hess´s in ihrer riesigen Villa gehandelt hatte, nicht gerade friedvoll zu Ende gegangen. Sie hatten meist damit geendet, dass Justin sich mit seinem Vater stritt und dieser dann wutentbrannt mit Blaine das Haus verließ. Aufgrund dieser Umstände hatte Blaine nie oft die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich mit Justins Vater zu unterhalten. Nur einmal auf einer Weihnachtsfeier im Hause Hess hatte er ein längeres Gespräch mit ihm geführt, was ihm in wirklich guter Erinnerung geblieben war. Mr. Hess hatte ihn gefragt, was er studierte und er hatte sich nach seinen Zukunftsplänen erkundigt. Er war nett und höflich zu ihm gewesen und Blaine hatte mit Erstaunen festgestellt, dass er gar nicht der Tyrann war, den Justin ihn immer beschrieben hatte.

Mr. Hess hatte ihn an diesem Abend gebeten, etwas auf seinem Flügel zu spielen, nachdem Blaine ihm gesagt hatte, was sein Berufswunsch war. Er war dieser Bitte gerne, aber mit großem Herzklopfen, nachgekommen und hatte etwas Bekanntes und zwar das „Ballade pour Adeline" gespielt. Nachdem er geendet hatte, hatte er großen Applaus von allen Anwesenden bekommen und er hatte Stolz in Justins Augen gesehen, was ihn an diesem Abend mehr als glücklich gemacht hatte. Justin war auf ihn zugekommen und hatte ihn vor aller Augen geküsst, was Blaine damals sehr unangenehm gewesen war. Justins Vater hatte nicht applaudiert, sondern ihn mit seinen stahlblauen Augen aufmerksam angesehen und auch den Kuss, den er mit Justin ausgetauscht hatte, stillschweigend zur Kenntnis genommen.

Als er Justin hinterher davon erzählt hatte, dass er seinen Vater eigentlich ganz nett fand, hatte dieser nur gemeint, dass sein Vater ein abgezockter Schauspieler sei und Blaine sich in Zukunft nicht mehr mit ihm unterhalten sollte.

Nun stand Mr. Hess in seinem Krankenzimmer und musterte ihn mit steinerner Miene und einen Moment lang sagte niemand etwas.

„Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn Sie von hier verschwinden!" sagte Cooper und stand auf. „Ihr Sohn hat schon genug Schaden angerichtet. Blaine braucht jetzt seine Ruhe!"

„Ich würde gerne ein paar Worte mit dir allein wechseln, Blaine!" sagte Reginald Hess und es schien, als hätte er Coopers Worte gar nicht gehört.

Dieser ging einen Schritt auf den Mann in der Tür zu. „Ich sagte…" begann er, doch Blaine unterbrach ihn.

„Schon gut, Cooper! Ich … ich möchte hören, was Mr. Hess zu sagen hat! Aber du und Kurt ihr bleibt hier." Blaine griff nach Kurts Hand und dieser hielt sie fest.

Kurt sah von Blaine zu Cooper und dann zu Mr. Hess und wartete gespannt, was nun passieren würde. Eine gewisse Spannung lag in der Luft.

Cooper sah kurz zu Blaine, nickte und setzte sich dann wieder auf seinen Stuhl. Erwartungsvoll sah er Justins Vater an.

Mr. Hess nickte ebenfalls. „Gut, wenn du es so möchtest, Blaine, dann können sie auch dabeibleiben. Ich nehme mal an, Sie sind Blaines Bruder?" Er richtete seinen Blick auf Cooper, der nur stumm und mit grimmiger Miene nickte.

Mr. Hess sah nun Kurt an. „Und Sie sind?"

„Dies ist ein… mein bester Freund, Kurt!" stellte Blaine ihn vor und Kurt lächelte kurz wegen Blaines Wortwahl. Ihm war das kurze Zögern nicht entgangen.

Reginald Hess nickte und trat einen Schritt in das Zimmer hinein. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und räusperte sich. Blaines Anblick machte ihm allzu deutlich bewusst, was sein Sohn mit ihm gemacht hatte, denn auch nach über einer Woche waren die Spuren der Schläge in Blaines Gesicht noch sehr deutlich zu erkennen. Er holte tief Luft.

„Ich möchte mich bei dir für das, was Justin getan hat, entschuldigen, Blaine!" begann Mr. Hess und seine Stimme klang nicht so fest, wie Blaine sie bisher gekannt hatte.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Sie können nichts dafür, was er getan hat, Mr. Hess!" erwiderte er leise.

„Doch, irgendwie schon! Ich fühle mich verantwortlich, weil ich sein Vater bin und ich scheinbar bei seiner Erziehung alles falsch gemacht habe, was ich nur konnte. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass er zu … zu so einer Tat fähig wäre." Er blinzelte kurz und Blaine sah ihn überrascht an. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Mr. Hess fort. „Blaine, du warst der erste Freund, den Justin mit nach Hause brachte, der ordentlich und vernünftig war. Seine _Freunde_ vor dir waren meiner Meinung nach nur Typen, die er anschleppte, um mich und seine Mutter zu schockieren. Die meisten waren tätowiert bis über beide Ohren oder sahen aus, als hätte er sie gerade von der Straße aufgelesen. Aber als er dich zum ersten Mal mitbrachte, dachte ich, dass er endlich vernünftig geworden wäre. Du warst höflich und hattest Anstand und außerdem bist du intelligent und ein sehr talentierter Musiker."

Blaine hob bei seinen Worten erstaunt seine Augenbrauen. Solche Worte aus dem Mund von Mr. Hess waren für ihn außergewöhnlich.

„Ich habe Justins Sexualität nie verurteilt, auch wenn ich mir, da bin ich ehrlich, lieber einen Sohn gewünscht hätte, der mir mit einer Frau zusammen einmal ein paar Enkelkinder geschenkt hätte. Dich an Justins Seite zu sehen, war etwas, was mir die Augen öffnete. Ich sah eine Zukunft für euch beide zusammen, doch Justin hat dies alles zerstört. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dich immer sehr gemocht habe, Blaine!" Mr. Hess sah ihn fast schon traurig an.

„Ich … ich werde Justin anzeigen!" sagte Blaine stockend.

Mr. Hess nickte. „Das ist dein gutes Recht, Blaine, und ich verstehe deine Entscheidung und ich respektiere sie. Ich bin auch nicht hier, um dich davon abzubringen, falls du das denken solltest!"

Einen kurzen Moment sagte niemand etwas.

„Was haben Sie gemeint, als sie sagten, dass Blaine Justin nie wiedersehen wird?" fragte Kurt plötzlich.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er Blaine nie wieder belästigt. Justin ist bereits in diesem Moment auf dem Weg in ein Reha-Zentrum in Texas, damit er dort seine Alkoholsucht in den Griff bekommt. Es gibt dort auch einen Psychiater, der ihn einmal unter die Lupe nehmen wird. Anschließend wird er in Houston sein Studium beenden. Falls er dies überhaupt schafft, wird er in einer Außenstelle meiner Firma, die mein Bruder dort unten leitet, angestellt und zwar als Postausträger. Wenn er mir bewiesen hat, dass er es wert ist und dass er dafür hart arbeiten will, werde ich ihm die Möglichkeit geben, sich in der Firma hochzuarbeiten. Ich werde ihm nichts mehr schenken und es ihm einfach machen, nur weil er mein Sohn ist. Wenn er dies nicht schafft, wird er allein zurechtkommen müssen."

„Was ist mit dem Prozess hier in ein paar Wochen? Justin hätte Blaine beinahe umgebracht und er muss deshalb bestraft werden. Haben Sie Ihre Beziehungen spielen lassen, damit ihr Sohnemann nicht angeklagt wird? Sie kennen mit Sicherheit ein paar Richter und hohe Politiker, um da etwas zu drehen, oder?" Cooper sah Mr. Hess wütend an.

Mr. Hess schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nichts _gedreht_, wie Sie sagen! Justin wird zu dem Prozess erscheinen, dafür werde eigenhändig ich sorgen. Ich habe nur eine Genehmigung vom Richter erhalten, dass er für die Zeit seiner Reha-Behandlung, den Staat verlassen darf. Er wird seine rechtmäßige Strafe erhalten, Mr. Anderson, und er wird sie auch verbüßen, egal ob er in Haft geht oder nur eine Bewährungsstrafe erhält. Ich werde meine Beziehungen in diesem Fall nicht spielen lassen, denn Justin muss lernen, dass seine Taten Konsequenzen hat."

Blaine atmete tief durch und Kurt spürte, wie er seine Hand drückte. Dieses Gespräch schien ihn sehr zu ermüden und er sah, wie Blaine seine Augen schloss.

„Mr. Hess, Blaine braucht Ruhe. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn sie jetzt gehen!" sagte er deshalb.

Reginald Hess musterte Blaine und nickte. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Blaine alles bekommt, was er für eine schnelle Heilung benötigt und außerdem habe ich noch etwas für ihn."

Blaine öffnete die Augen und sah Justins Vater müde an. „Ich will nichts von Ihnen, Mr. Hess!"

„Das weiß ich und das habe ich schon immer sehr an dir gemocht. Du warst nie auf Justins Geld aus, aber ich möchte dir trotzdem etwas geben. Sieh es als kleine Widergutmachung an, für das was Justin dir angetan hat." Während er dies sagte, griff er in seine Jackettasche und holte ein Schlüsselbund und einen Briefumschlag hervor. An dem Schlüsselbund befanden sich drei gleiche Schlüssel. „Dies sind die Schlüssel zu eurem Apartment, Blaine. Ich habe die Schlösser austauschen lassen, so dass du keine Angst haben musst. Justin hat keinen Schlüssel und sämtliche Sachen von ihm sind bereits entfernt worden. Das Apartment ist auch seit gestern auf deinen Namen umgeschrieben. Es gehört jetzt dir!" Er hielt kurz den Briefumschlag hoch. „Hier ist alles schriftlich! Mach mit dem Apartment, was du willst!"

Einen kurzen Moment sagte niemand etwas im Raum. Es herrschte atemlose Stille.

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen, Mr. Hess und ich möchte es auch nicht! Sie sind mir nichts schuldig und Justin schon gar nicht! Ich will ihr Geld nicht!" Blaine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sieh es als meine Investition in deine Zukunft an, Blaine! Ich denke, dass du noch eine große Karriere vor dir hast und wenn du einmal reich, berühmt und erfolgreich bist, kannst du mir den Wert des Apartments ja zurückzahlen! Bitte behalte es!" Er legte den Brief auf das Bettende und die Schlüssel oben drauf.

Mr. Hess ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. „Ich wünsche dir für deine Zukunft alles Gute, Blaine! Nutze dein großartiges Talent, denn dann wirst du es schaffen! Ich wäre sehr froh, wenn du mein Sohn wärst!" Nach diesen Worten verschwand er und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Blaine starrte auf die Tür und dann auf den Umschlag und die Schlüssel, die auf seinem Bett lagen. Er konnte es nicht begreifen, was gerade geschehen war. Cooper nahm den Umschlag und öffnete ihn.

„Da steht wirklich, dass du jetzt der Eigentümer des Apartments bist, Blaine!" Cooper schüttelte den Kopf. „Am besten laufe ich noch hinter ihm her und drück ihm das ganze wieder in die Hand! Du willst doch dieses Geschenk nicht behalten, oder Blaine? Das ist nichts anderes als der Versuch, dich ruhig zu stellen, damit du wahrscheinlich der Presse nichts sagt!"

Blaine starrte vor sich hin und reagierte nicht auf das, was sein Bruder gesagt hatte. Kurt drückte seine Hand. „Vielleicht sollte Blaine sich erst einmal ausruhen und dann überlegen, was er damit machen will. Ich habe übrigens nicht das Gefühl, dass Mr. Hess damit Blaine irgendwie bestechen wollte. Wenn er das gewollt hätte, hätte er es mit Sicherheit als Bedingung gemacht. Es scheint mir viel eher so, dass er dies wirklich als Entschuldigungsversuch seinerseits ansieht."

„Seine Entschuldigung kann er sich…" begann Cooper, doch Blaine unterbrach ihn.

„Nicht, Cooper! Kurt hat Recht! Ich werde darüber nachdenken und ich glaube Mr. Hess, wenn er sagt, dass ihm das alles sehr leid tut!" Er schloss seine Augen. All das, was heute passiert war, hatte ihn wirklich müde gemacht. Zuerst Justins Erscheinen am Morgen, dann Kurts Liebeserklärung und anschließend auch noch der Besuch von Justins Vater.

„Wir werden dann mal verschwinden! Es ist auch schon spät!" sagte Cooper. „Du brauchst deine Ruhe, Brüderchen!"

Kurt bemerkte, dass Blaines Griff um seine Hand sich lockerte und er sah ihn an. Er seufzte. „Er schläft bereits, Cooper!"

Cooper musterte seinen schlafenden Bruder und nickte. „Dann lass uns verschwinden, Kurt!" Er stand auf und nahm den Briefumschlag und die Schlüssel in die Hand. „Wir sollten das nicht hier liegenlassen!" Er steckte die Sachen in seine Jackentasche. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wieviel das Apartment wohl wert ist?" fragte er.

Kurt schüttelte achselzuckend mit dem Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht!" erwiderte er ehrlich.

Cooper fing an zu grinsen. „Dann ist Blaine ja jetzt vielleicht richtig reich!"

.

* * *

.

_Kein Cliffhanger!_

_Was haltet ihr von Justins Vater?_


	27. Chapter 27

.

.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag erschien gegen Nachmittag eine Polizistin in Zivil in Blaines Zimmer. Kurt hatte bei der Polizei angerufen und dort mitgeteilt, dass Blaine zu einer Aussage bereit war und Anzeige gegen Justin erstatten wolle.

Kurt war bei ihm als Detective Sarah Reynolds, eine etwa 40jährige Polizistin, das Zimmer betrat und sich vorstellte. Blaine war irgendwie erleichtert darüber, dass eine Frau gekommen war, denn was er zu erzählen hatte, war nicht einfach für ihn. Er hoffte, dass eine weibliche Polizistin keine Vorurteile gegen Schwule hätte, wie vielleicht eher ein männlicher Polizist.

„So, Blaine! Ich darf doch Blaine sagen?" fragte sie und er nickte nur. „Wollen wir dann anfangen? Dein Freund könnte vielleicht solange draußen warten bis wir fertig sind." Sie sah Kurt an und dieser nickte nur und wollte aufstehen, doch Blaine griff nach seiner Hand.

„Nein, bitte, könnte Kurt hierbleiben! Ich … ich hätte ihn lieber bei mir!" Kurt hörte Angst in der Stimme seines Freundes und fragend sah er die Polizistin an, die von ihm zu Blaine blickte und dann nickte. „Wenn du es möchtest, Blaine und es dann einfacher für dich ist, kann er natürlich gerne dabeibleiben!"

„Bleibst du bei mir?" frage Blaine leise und seine Stimme klang ängstlich. Er hatte Kurt vorher nicht danach gefragt, doch jetzt wollte er auf keinen Fall allein sein. Kurt fühlte, dass sich seine Hand feucht und kalt anfühlte und leicht zitterte.

Er nickte. „Natürlich!" erwiderte er und lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. Er würde Blaine nicht allein lassen, nicht wenn dieser ihn bei sich haben wollte und schon gar nicht, wenn er Angst hatte. Er wusste, dass er mit Sicherheit schockiert sein würde über das, was Blaine erzählen würde und er wappnete sich innerlich schon einmal davor.

Blaine atmete durch und er hielt Kurts Hand ganz fest. Er schloss die Augen und brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. Das, was er jetzt erzählen würde, würde alle Erinnerungen an diese fürchterliche Nacht zurückbringen. Das wusste er! Als er seine Augen öffnete, sah er kurz zu Kurt, der ihn mit verständnisvollen Augen ansah und ihm aufmunternd zunickte.

Langsam begann er zu sprechen. „Ich war bereits im Bett und schlief als Justin von einer seiner Saufabende mit seinen Freunden zurückkam und mich grob und unsanft weckte. Er war betrunken und fing sofort an, mich zu beschimpfen. Er warf mir vor, dass ich ihn betrügen würde, was nicht stimmte und dann schlug er mich…" Blaine stockte und schloss kurz die Augen. Als er weitersprach, war seine Stimme leiser und sie zitterte ein wenig. Er erzählte, wie Justin ihn geschlagen und immer wieder beschimpft hatte. Ab und zu stockte er und Kurt drückte seine Hand, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er bei ihm war. Was Blaine erzählte, wühlte ihn innerlich auf und Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht, für die er sich nicht schämte.

Als Blaine eigentlich dort angelangt war, wo Justin versucht hatte, ihn zu vergewaltigen, stockte er lange. Auch er weinte jetzt und die Polizistin musterte ihn mitfühlend. „Wenn du willst, machen wir hier eine Pause, Blaine! Wir können später weitermachen!"

Blaine schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte dies hinter sich bringen. Er starrte vor sich auf die Bettdeckte und dachte kurz nach, dann fasste er einen Entschluss und sprach weiter. Er erzählte was weiter geschehen war, doch von der versuchten und missglückten Vergewaltigung erzählte er nichts. Er konnte es nicht. Also erzählte er, wie er es in den Flur geschafft hatte, um die Wohnung zu verlassen und dass Justin ihn dort überrascht und weiter geschlagen hatte bis er bewusstlos geworden war. Als letztes erzählte er noch von dem Anruf bei Kurt und dass er danach im Krankenhaus wieder aufgewacht war.

Detective Reynolds schrieb alles mit und fragte zwischendurch ein paar Mal etwas. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was du hinzufügen willst, Blaine?" fragte sie nachdem er geendet hatte.

Blaine schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte nichts. Ein pochender Schmerz in seinen Schläfen ließ ihn seine Augen schließen. Kurt streichelte sanft seine Hand. Ihm war klar, dass dies alles Blaine sehr mitnehmen musste. Ihm fiel etwas ein, was vielleicht noch wichtig war.

Er räusperte sich kurz und musste erst einmal den Kloß im Hals herunterschlucken, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. Blaines Erzählungen hatten ihn völlig geschockt und aus der Fassung gebracht. Immer wieder war es ihm dabei die Frage durch den Kopf geschossen, wie jemand so etwas tun konnte und was Blaine alles hatte erleiden müssen. „Justin war gestern hier!" sagte er und sah, wie die Polizistin ihn erstaunt ansah. „Er war hier und hat Blaine beleidigt und wollte ihn schlagen. Zum Glück kam sein Bruder rechtzeitig dazu und konnte dies verhindern."

Die Polizistin schrieb sich dies auch alles auf und als sie fertig war, richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf Blaine. „Du willst also eine Anzeige gegen Justin Hess erstatten?" fragte sie.

Blaine schluckte und nickte.

„Gut, dann unterschreib bitte hier links unten, wo ich das Kreuz gemacht habe." Sie legte Blaine ein Klemmbrett auf die Knie und reichte ihm einen Kugelschreiber. „Du musst dir nur im Klaren darüber sein, dass du deine Aussage wahrscheinlich vor Gericht noch einmal wiederholen musst!"

Blaine blickte zuerst sie und dann Kurt an und dieser konnte den plötzlichen Zweifel in Blaines Blick erkennen. Wenn er vor Gericht aussagen musste, würde er Justin erneut sehen müssen. Der Gedanke daran, machte ihm große Angst. Kurt drückte seine Hand. „Ich bin immer bei dir, Blaine!" murmelte er und Blaine nickte unsicher. Er atmete tief durch und fasste einen Entschluss. Mit zitternder Hand unterschrieb er die Anzeige und atmete erneut tief durch als Detective Reynolds das Klemmbrett zurücknahm.

Die Polizistin verabschiedete sich schnell, da sie merkte, dass Blaine nach der Aussage völlig ausgelaugt und müde war. Sie selbst hatte die Aussage des jungen Mannes auch mitgenommen, doch sie durfte dies nicht zeigen. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Du tust das Richtige, Blaine!" sagte sie und lächelte ihm noch einmal zu, dann verließ sie den Raum.

Kurze Zeit später war Blaine erschöpft eingeschlafen. Während er schlief, beobachtete ihn Kurt und ungewollt liefen ihm erneut die Tränen über die Wangen, weil ihm noch einmal bewusst wurde, was Blaine gerade alles erzählt hatte. Was hatte er nur alles durchgemacht?

Er beschloss, mit Cooper zu reden. Blaine brauchte definitiv psychologische Betreuung. Das, was er erlebt hatte, konnte er alleine nicht bewältigen und auch Kurt fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, ihm dabei zu helfen.

* * *

Die Tage vergingen und Blaines physischen Wunden heilten. Sein Arzt war sehr zufrieden mit ihm. Er bekam nun auch physiotherapeutische Anwendungen, damit seine Muskeln nicht zu sehr erschlafften und die ersten Gehübungen waren auch schon geplant. Seine Tage waren ausgefüllt mit Therapiestunden und den Besuchen von Kurt und Cooper. Ab und zu erschien auch Steve, was Blaine immer sehr freute.

Blaine wusste, dass sein großer Bruder bald zurück nach L.A. musste, da er nicht nur dort seine hochschwangere Freundin, sondern auch seine Arbeit hatte, zu der er zurückmusste. Der Gedanke gefiel Blaine nicht, aber er wusste, dass er es nicht ändern konnte. Außerdem wusste er, dass Steve und besonders Kurt für ihn da sein würden, wenn Cooper wieder in L.A. war.

Kurt. Blaine dachte viel über ihn nach. Seit dem Tag an dem dieser ihm seine Liebe erklärt hatte, hatten sie nicht wieder darüber gesprochen. Blaine hatte schon Angst gehabt, dass Kurt sich ihm gegenüber anders verhalten würde, doch sein Freund verhielt sich genauso wie vor dieser Liebeserklärung. Er erzählte Blaine viel über die NYADA und hielt ihn immer auf dem Laufenden bezüglich Santana und Rachel.

Es waren fünf Tage vergangen seitdem Mr. Hess bei Blaine gewesen war, da erschien eine Frau mittleren Alters in Blaines Krankenzimmer. Ein paar Minuten bevor sie erschien, war sein Therapeut gegangen, der mit ihm zum zweiten Mal Atemübungen wegen seiner Lunge gemacht hatte. Blaine hätte niemals gedacht, dass er falsch und richtig atmen konnte, doch jetzt wusste er es und dank der Hilfe des Therapeuten hatte er schon nach den ersten Sitzungen viel weniger Schmerzen beim Atmen.

Die Frau klopfte an die geöffnete Tür und lächelte ihn an. „Blaine Anderson?" fragte sie freundlich und irgendwie mochte Blaine sie sofort.

„Ja?" antwortete er und sah sie fragend an.

Sie trat ein paar Schritte näher heran und stellte sich vor. „Mein Name ist Marie Scott-Walters, ich bin, wenn du es möchtest, deine Psychologin! Ich kann dir aber nur helfen, wenn du dir darüber im Klaren bist, dass du auch wirklich Hilfe brauchst!" Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin und Blaine ergriff sie verblüfft. Er hatte mit Kurt und Cooper erst ein paar Tage zuvor darüber gesprochen, dass es besser für ihn wäre, eine Therapie bei einem Psychologen zu machen, doch das dies so schnell passieren sollte, war Blaine nicht klar gewesen. Außerdem hatte er dem ganzen überhaupt nicht zugestimmt, sondern sich vielmehr Bedenkzeit dafür erbeten, um seine Entscheidung darüber in ein paar Tagen zu fällen. Er fühlte sich etwas überrumpelt.

Doch dann dachte er an die letzte Nacht und an den grässlichen Alptraum, den er wieder gehabt hatte und er dachte auch an Kurt und an dessen Liebeserklärung, die ihn nachdem er von dem Alptraum schwer atmend erwacht war, noch lange beschäftigt hatte. Es war ihm bewusst, dass er dringend Hilfe brauchte, um erstens endlich seine Alpträume zu vertreiben und wieder einmal durchschlafen zu können und zweitens, was ihm viel wichtiger war, sein Gefühlschaos, was in ihm tobte, endlich unter Kontrolle bringen. Er beschloss, dieser netten Dame eine Chance zu geben, ihm zu helfen.

„Es ist schön, sie zu sehen, Mrs. Scott-Walters! Und ja, ich bräuchte dringend Hilfe!" Blaine ließ endlich ihre Hand los und die Psychologin fing an zu lächeln.

„Sag bitte Marie zu mir, Blaine! Deine Einstellung ist schon mal der erste Schritt auf einem langen Weg! Wollen wir loslegen?"

Blaine nickte und musterte sie. Er schätzte sie auf etwa 35, sie hatte sehr kurz geschnittene Haare und trug gelbe große Ohrringe, außerdem war sie modisch gekleidet. Marie zog ihre Jacke aus und da sie nur ein ärmelloses Top trug, sah Blaine plötzlich, dass sie Tätowierungen auf beiden Oberarmen hatte. Erstaunt hob er die Augenbrauen, was die Therapeutin natürlich bemerkte. Sie sah auf ihre Tattoos und lächelte. „Ich hoffe, sie gefallen dir und schrecken dich nicht ab!"

Blaine fühlte sich ertappt und wurde rot. Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein, nein, überhaupt nicht! Ich finde sie sehr … interessant!"

Marie zog sich lächelnd den Stuhl neben Blaines Bett heran und begann in ihrer großen Umhängetasche zu kramen. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte sie ein Klemmbrett hervorgeholt und legte es sich auf ihre Knie.

Blaine beobachtete sie interessiert. Sie sah ihn an und lächelte erneut.

„Ich bin Musiktherapeutin, musst du wissen. Normalerweise kommen die Patienten zu mir in meine Praxis und wir sprechen dort und musizieren gemeinsam. Ich habe gehört, dass du sehr gut Klavier spielen kannst, Blaine. Kannst du noch andere Instrumente spielen?"

Blaine wunderte sich, dass die Therapeutin bereits so viel über ihn wusste, aber er nahm an, dass Kurt oder Cooper ihr dies alles über ihn erzählt hatten. „Ja, ich spiele außerdem noch Gitarre und ein wenig Violine."

„Gut, das ist gut!" Sie machte sich ein paar Notizen, bevor sie wieder aufsah. „Da du im Moment noch nicht in der Lage bist, mit mir zu musizieren, werde ich deine Therapie zuerst hier im Krankenhaus mit vielen Gesprächen beginnen. Wenn du dann soweit bist und entlassen wirst, werden wir die Musik hinzubringen. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"

Blaine nickte und irgendwie wusste er plötzlich, dass diese Frau ihm helfen würde. Er begann sich zu entspannen und als die Therapeutin begann ihm die ersten Fragen zu stellen, beantwortete er sie ehrlich und voller Hoffnung, bald die vielen Geister und Ängste, die ihn umgaben zu verscheuchen.

.

* * *

_So, ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen, obwohl es kein Drama und nur wenig Klaine gab!_

_Denkt ihr, dass die Psychologin Blaine helfen kann?_


	28. Chapter 28

.

.

.

Die Therapiestunde mit Marie war wie im Fluge vergangen und Blaine dachte immer noch darüber nach als ein paar Stunden später Cooper zusammen mit Kurt in sein Zimmer kam. Er freute sich, sie zu sehen und nachdem sie eine Weile über belanglose Dinge, wie die neueste Ausgabe der Vogue, was Cooper nicht gerade interessierte, oder das Spiel der Giants gesprochen hatten, was wiederum Kurt total langweilte, kam Blaine auf seine neue Psychologin zu sprechen.

„Hättet ihr mir nicht sagen können, dass ihr eine Psychologin für mich engagiert habt?" sagte er schon fast ein wenig vorwurfsvoll und sah Kurt und Cooper nacheinander an.

„Wie bitte?" fragte Cooper erstaunt und warf einen Blick zu Kurt, der nur mit den Achseln zuckte.

„Wir haben keine Psychologin für dich engagiert, Blaine!" Kurt schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast doch gesagt, dass du dich deswegen noch entscheiden wolltest."

„Aber… aber sie war heute Morgen hier und sagte, sie würde mir helfen. Sie heißt Marie Scott-Walters und ist Musiktherapeutin. Außerdem ist sie sehr nett. Aber wenn ihr sie nicht engagiert habt, wer dann? Sie wusste bereits viel über mich, irgendjemand muss ihr das doch erzählt haben." Blaine sah verwirrt zu seinem Bruder.

Cooper überlegte kurz und ihm kam ein Gedanke. Er sprang auf und ging zur Tür. „Ich muss mal eben deinen Arzt etwas fragen, Brüderchen! Ich bin gleich wieder da!"

Kurt sah ihm erstaunt hinterher. Ihm war nicht ganz klar, was Cooper vorhatte.

Cooper suchte Dr. Miller und fand ihn auch mit Hilfe von Schwester Nancy. Dr. Miller war gerade bei einem anderen Patienten und als er aus dessen Zimmer kam, wartete Cooper bereits ungeduldig auf ihn auf dem Flur.

„Mr. Anderson? Ist was mit Blaine?" fragte der Arzt als er das nachdenkliche Gesicht von Cooper Anderson sah, da sein erster Gedanke sofort seinem Patienten galt.

„Nein, mit Blaine ist alles in Ordnung, Doc. Ich möchte sie gerne fragen, wer veranlasst hat, dass eine Psychologin zu Blaine kommt. Weder Kurt noch ich haben die Dame engagiert und wir fragen uns nun, wer dafür verantwortlich ist."

Dr. Miller sah ihn an. „Wie heißt die Psychologin, die bei Blaine war?"

„Sie heißt Marie Scott-Walters und Blaine fand sie sehr nett, aber die Frage bleibt, wer sie engagiert hat!"

Blaines Arzt pfiff durch die Zähne. „Nicht schlecht, ich habe von Mrs. Scott-Walters gehört. Sie ist eine der besten auf ihrem Gebiet. Bei ihr ist Blaine in wirklich sehr guten Händen!" Er wollte sich abwenden und gehen, doch Cooper hielt ihn zurück.

„Doktor, sie haben mir noch nicht gesagt, wer diese Dame engagiert hat." Cooper wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Sagen wir mal so, ich weiß es nicht 100%ig, aber ich kann es mir denken. Sie wissen es wirklich nicht?" fragte der Arzt und schien erstaunt.

„Nein, sonst würde ich doch nicht fragen!" antwortete Cooper etwas gereizt.

Doktor Miller schien einen Moment zu überlegen, bevor er weitersprach. „Ist Ihnen überhaupt noch nicht aufgefallen, dass Blaine in diesem Krankenhaus eine außergewöhnlich gute Behandlung erfährt, Mr. Anderson? Er hat ein Einzelzimmer, der Chefarzt lässt sich ab und zu sehen und die Behandlungen, die er bekommt, liegen weit über dem, was normale Patienten hier bekommen. Haben Sie sich außerdem mal gefragt, warum von Ihnen nie jemand wissen wollte, ob und wo Ihr Bruder krankenversichert ist?"

Cooper sah ihn irritiert an. Ihm fiel erst jetzt auf, dass der Arzt völlig Recht hatte. Niemand hatte ihn je nach Blaines Versicherung gefragt. Er hatte sich darüber überhaupt keine Gedanken gemacht, weil er irgendwie angenommen hatte, dass dies alles bereits geregelt sei. „Was heißt normaler Patient, Doktor? Ist Blaine hier kein normaler Patient?"

Und in dem Moment, wo er diese Frage stellte, fiel bei ihm der Groschen. Er erinnerte sich an das, was Mr. Hess gesagt hatte, kurz bevor er gegangen war. Er hatte gesagt, dass Blaine alles bekommen würde, was er für eine schnelle Heilung benötigen würde.

„Reginald Hess bezahlt Blaines Rechnungen, richtig?" fragte er ungläubig.

Dr. Miller nickte. „Ich dachte, Sie wüssten dies! Kurz nach Blaines Einlieferung kam er persönlich hier vorbei und hat bei der Verwaltung einen Blanko-Scheck deponiert. Sämtliche Rechnungen werden von ihm bezahlt und wenn er wirklich als Psychologin Mrs. Scott-Walters engagiert hat, ist das bei seinem Geld und seinen Beziehungen kein Wunder. Sie ist eine der Besten und nicht gerade billig. Ich habe Gerüchte gehört, dass die Dame die nächsten zwei Jahre ausgebucht sei. Wie gesagt, bei ihr ist Blaine definitiv in guten Händen."

Bevor Cooper zurück in das Zimmer seines Bruders ging, überlegte er, was er Blaine sagen sollte. Sollte er ihn anlügen? Was würde Blaine dazu sagen, wenn er erfuhr, dass Justins Vater auch noch seine Krankenhausrechnung und seine Psychologin bezahlte? Cooper seufzte und beschloss, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Blaine war schon genug in den letzten Jahren von seinem Freund angelogen worden. Er verdiente es, die Wahrheit zu erfahren.

Als er das Zimmer von Blaine betrat, sahen ihn Kurt und Blaine fragend an. Er ließ sich seufzend in seinen Stuhl fallen und fing an, voller Interesse seine Fingernägel zu betrachten.

„Coop? Was ist jetzt? Hast du irgendetwas erfahren!" wollte Blaine erstaunt wissen.

„Bist du eigentlich krankenversichert, Blaine?" fragte Cooper zurück.

„Ob ich krankenversichert bin?" Blaine schien nachzudenken. „Ich denke ja, aber Justin hat sich um all diese Dinge gekümmert. Ich war aber auch schon lange nicht mehr krank! Warum?"

Kurt fiel ein, dass er Blaines Anmeldeformular in der Nacht seiner Einlieferung nicht ausfüllen konnte und ihn danach auch niemand mehr nach den fehlenden Angaben gefragt hatte. Aber dann hieße das ja … Er sah Cooper an und dieser nickte ihm nur zu. Er schien genau zu wissen, was er dachte.

„Ich denke, dass du nicht krankenversichert bist, Blaine!" sagte Cooper.

„Aber… aber wer bezahlt dann dies alles hier?" fragte Blaine ungläubig.

„Justins Vater!" antwortete Cooper und sah seinen kleinen Bruder erwartungsvoll an.

Blaine sagte eine Weile nichts. Er musste diese Information erst einmal verarbeiten. Er selbst wusste zuerst nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Mr. Hess bezahlte seine Rechnungen? Er holte tief Luft. Er wollte kein Geld von Justins Vater, aber wenn dieser doch damit sein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen konnte. Sollte er dies ablehnen? Wenn er wirklich nicht krankenversichert war, konnte er sich dies alles hier und auch die Psychologin niemals leisten. Mr. Hess wollte ihm wirklich nur helfen, schnell wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und dafür war Blaine ihm schon fast dankbar.

„Ich finde nicht gut, dass Mr. Hess meine Rechnungen bezahlt, aber es ist nicht Justins Geld und daher werde ich es im Moment auch nicht ablehnen. Mir ist klar, dass Justins Vater nur ein klein wenig wiedergutmachen will, was sein Sohn angerichtet hat. Es wäre töricht, diese Geste abzulehnen." Blaine seufzte. „Ich werde versuchen, Mr. Hess das Geld irgendwann einmal wiederzugeben!"

„Das ist irgendwie eine gute Entscheidung, kleiner Bruder!" Cooper nickte, obwohl es ihm auch widerstrebte, fremdes Geld und dann auch noch das von einem Hess zu akzeptieren. „Ich bin ganz ehrlich, deine Krankenhauskosten hier sind bestimmt höher als mein gesamter Jahresverdienst!"

Blaine starrte vor sich auf die Bettdecke und nickte zögernd. Es gefiel ihm nicht, zu wissen, dass Mr. Hess seine Rechnungen bezahlte, aber im Moment war dies die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn, möglichst schnell wieder gesund zu werden, diese Episode seines Lebens abzuschließen und wieder neu anzufangen.

„Alles okay bei dir, Blaine?" fragte Kurt vorsichtig und griff nach seiner Hand.

Blaine sah ihn daraufhin an und richtete dann seinen Blick auf Kurts Hand, die seine festhielt. Diese beruhigende, aber auch überaus zärtliche Geste sagte so viel aus und dies war das erste Mal, dass Kurt nach seiner Hand griff, nachdem er ihm seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Blaine spürte plötzlich das dringende, aber ihm auch irgendwie angstmachend Bedürfnis, Kurt in den Arm zu nehmen, doch er sagte nichts, weil er sich so unsicher fühlte. Er sah Kurt an und spürte das Kribbeln in seiner Nase, das ihm anzeigte, dass Tränen sich bereits ihren Weg bahnten.

Kurt interpretierte seinen Blick falsch und wollte seine Hand schon wegziehen, als Blaine sie plötzlich fest umschloss. „Alles ist okay!" flüsterte er und die erste Träne lief über seine Wange. „Solange du bei mir bist, ist alles in Ordnung."

Kurt fing an zu lächeln und nickte nur glücklich.

Cooper beobachtete die beiden und fing an zu grinsen. Er musste in drei Tagen zurück nach L.A. fliegen, doch mit Kurt an Blaines Seite brauchte er sich keine Sorgen um seinen Bruder zu machen. Er wusste, dass dieser bei Kurt in guten Händen war.

* * *

Als seine Psychologin am nächsten Morgen wieder erschien und sich an Blaines Seite setzte, bemerkte sie gleich, dass etwas mit ihrem Patienten nicht stimmte. Er hatte sie zwar begrüßt, aber er sah nachdenklich aus und irgendetwas schien ihn zu beschäftigen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Blaine?" fragte sie.

Blaine zögerte kurz und schien nach Worten zu suchen, dann sah er sie an.

„Wissen Sie, wer sie bezahlt?" fragte er.

Marie wurde sofort klar, was passiert war. Blaine hatte überhaupt nicht gewusst, wer sie engagiert hatte und dies war anscheinend ein Problem für ihn.

„Ja, ich weiß es, da Mr. Hess persönlich bei mir war und mir deinen Fall geschildert hat, Blaine!"

„Und Sie wissen auch, dass sein Sohn Justin mich hierher gebracht hat? Dass er … dass er…" Blaine stockte und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Ja, ich weiß, dass sein Sohn für all das verantwortlich ist, was dir geschehen ist, Blaine! Ich weiß aber auch, dass Mr. Hess sich große Sorgen um dich macht und möchte, dass es dir schnell wieder besser geht! Ihn plagen große Schuldgefühle." Die Psychologin musterte ihn. „Ist es ein Problem für dich, dass er meine Rechnung bezahlt?"

Einen kurzen Moment schwieg Blaine. „Irgendwie schon!" antwortete er ehrlich. „Aber ich weiß, dass ich Sie mir selbst nicht leisten könnte und Sie sind nett…!" Er seufzte. „Sagen Sie … sagen Sie Mr. Hess irgendetwas von dem, was ich Ihnen erzähle?"

Marie sah ihn erstaunt an, aber dann wurde ihr klar, dass es das war, was Blaine am meisten beschäftigte. Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein, Blaine, alles, was du mir erzählst, bleibt zwischen dir und mir. Du bist mein Patient, wenn du das noch möchtest, und alles was du mir anvertraust, bleibt absolut vertraulich!"

Blaine nickte. „Gut!" Dann schwieg er erneut und schien zu überlegen.

„Sollen wir weitermachen?" fragte die Psychologin nach einer Weile leise.

„Ja!" Blaine sah sie an und nickte.

Marie lächelte und sah kurz in ihren Notizen nach. „Erzähl mir von der Beerdigung deiner Eltern!" forderte sie Blaine auf und seufzend begann er langsam und leise davon zu erzählen.

* * *

_Wieder ein etwas seichteres Kapitel! Das Hauptdrama ist ja auch vorbei! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem!_


	29. Chapter 29

_.  
_

_._

* * *

Als am Nachmittag Kurt und Cooper bei ihm waren, erschien Dr. Miller und hatte gute Neuigkeiten für die Anwesenden.

„Blaines Zustand hat sich erheblich gebessert und daher kann er bereits nächste Woche entlassen werden!" sagte Dr. Miller und sah Cooper dabei mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht an. „Er sollte dann aber noch mindestens zwei Wochen sehr viel Ruhe haben und wird in der Zeit auch Hilfe benötigen. Trotz seiner gut verheilenden Rippen sollte er sich nicht unnötig anstrengen, nichts Schweres heben und Schuhe mit Schnürsenkeln sollte er auch lieber nicht tragen, solange er niemanden hat, der sie ihm zubindet." Dr. Miller richtete sein Wort jetzt direkt an Blaine. „Ich denke, in ein paar Wochen kannst du wieder zur Julliard gehen, Blaine."

„Das klingt doch super, danke Doktor!" Cooper grinste erleichtert und auch Kurt nickte enthusiastisch.

„Ja, danke, Doktor!" sagte Blaine, doch Kurt bemerkte, dass sein Lächeln aufgesetzt wirkte und seine Augen nicht erreichte. Er kannte ihn mittlerweile schon so gut, dass er wusste, dass Blaine etwas beschäftigte.

Nachdem der Doktor gegangen war, beobachtete Kurt Blaine während dieser sich mit seinem Bruder unterhielt. Als Cooper ein paar Minuten später verschwand, um ihnen allen einen trinkbaren Kaffee zu besorgen, fasste er sich ein Herz.

„Was ist mit dir, Blaine? Du freust dich anscheinend gar nicht richtig darüber, dass du entlassen wirst!"

Blaine holte tief Luft und blickte vor sich auf seine Bettdecke. „Cooper fliegt in zwei Tagen zurück nach L.A. und hast du den Arzt nicht gehört, Kurt? Ich werde Hilfe brauchen. Ich weiß nicht…"

Kurt unterbrach ihn. „Ich werde dir helfen, Blaine. Du kommst mit zu mir, ich habe bereits mit Rachel und Santana gesprochen. Sie sind einverstanden. Sie meinten, dass sie jetzt schon zwei Wochen deinen Bruder ertragen hätten und es kein Problem wäre, wenn du bei uns wohnst." Santanas bissige und anzügliche Kommentare zu seiner Verkündung, dass Blaine bald für eine Weile einziehen würde, erzählte er lieber nicht.

„Ich… ich will dir nicht zur Last fallen, Kurt! Ich …" Blaine stockte und er sah Kurt immer noch nicht an.

Kurt fasste nach Blaines Hand. „Du bist keine Last für mich, Blaine! Denk so etwas gar nicht erst. Ich bin froh, wenn ich dir helfen kann bis du wieder auf eigenen Füßen stehen kannst."

Blaine sah auf Kurts Hand, die seine festhielt. Es fühlte sich gut an, wie dieser sie festhielt. Endlich hob er seinen Blick und sah Kurt in die Augen. „Versprich mir, dass du die NYADA wegen mir nicht vernachlässigst, denn das will ich nicht!"

Kurt fing an zu lächeln. „Ich verspreche es! Wenn du willst, spreche ich auch noch mit Steve, dann kann er dir auch ab und zu helfen, wenn du z.B. zur Physiotherapie oder zu deiner Psychologin musst, okay?"

Nun fing Blaine auch an zu lächeln. „Okay!" sagte er und begann sich schon fast darauf zu freuen, bei Kurt einzuziehen. Er war auch wirklich froh, endlich aus diesem Krankenhaus herauszukommen.

Die Aussicht darauf, dass er demnächst allein mit Kurt in dessen Apartment sein konnte, war eigentlich gar nicht so übel.

* * *

Zwei Tage später flog Cooper zurück nach Los Angeles. Er war nachmittags noch im Krankenhaus bei Blaine gewesen und hatte sich lange und ausgiebig bei ihm verabschiedet. Coopers Flieger ging erst gegen 20.00 Uhr. Die beiden Brüder hatten sich geschworen, den Kontakt aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie wollten häufig telefonieren und skypen und Blaine hatte bereits zugesagt, nach L.A. zu kommen, wenn es ihm möglich war, um Mellissa vielleicht noch vor der Geburt des Kindes kennenzulernen.

Dies würde nicht unbedingt klappen, das wusste Blaine, da Coopers Sohn oder Tochter bereits in den nächsten Wochen geboren werden konnte, da Mellissa bereits im 9. Monat war. Blaine freute sich darauf Mellissa kennenzulernen und noch mehr freute er sich auf seine Nichte oder seinen Neffen. Beide Andersons hatten Tränen in den Augen als sie sich verabschiedeten und Cooper Blaine noch einmal vorsichtig zum Abschied in den Arm nahm.

„Lass dir Kurt nicht von jemand anderem wegschnappen, Blainers! Er liebt dich und ihr beide seid füreinander bestimmt!" flüsterte er seinem kleinen Bruder als Abschiedsworte ins Ohr und dieser konnte ihm nur erstaunt zunicken bevor Cooper augenzwinkernd aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

Kurt hatte an der Tür gestanden und Coopers Worte nicht verstehen können. „Ich bringe deinen Bruder noch runter!" sagte er und schob Blaines erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck auf den gerade stattgefundenen Abschied von seinem Bruder.

Vor dem Krankenhaus verabschiedete er sich dann von Cooper, den er in der Zeit seines Aufenthaltes richtig lieb gewonnen hatte. Zwar war Blaines großer Bruder manchmal ein wirklich großer Kindskopf, besonders, wenn er mit Santana zusammen war, aber sein Umgang mit Blaine hatte Kurt gezeigt, dass er auch sehr erwachsen sein konnte. Er hielt ihm seine Hand hin, die Cooper auch sofort ergriff und schüttelte. „Danke, Cooper! Danke, dass du hier warst. Das hat Blaine viel bedeutet!"

„Hey, du bist derjenige, dem ich danken muss. Wenn du mich nicht angerufen hättest, hätte ich von alldem nichts erfahren und ich hätte immer noch keinen Kontakt zu meinem kleinen Bruder." Er schlug Kurt auf die Schulter. „Du hast sogar viel mehr als nur meinen Dank verdient, Kurt, aber vielleicht kann ich mich ja irgendwann einmal dafür revanchieren! Versprich mir jetzt, dass du auf Blaine aufpasst! Wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, egal was, ruf mich an und ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann. Ich bin nur ein paar Flugstunden entfernt!"

Kurt nickte lächelnd. „Ich verspreche, dass ich auf ihn aufpasse! Mach dir keine Sorgen um ihn!"

„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um ihn, da ich weiß, dass er bei dir in guten Händen ist. Ach und Kurt, Blaine wird bald merken, dass er dich liebt, denn das tut er jetzt schon. Du musst ihm nur etwas Zeit geben, damit er sich darüber klar wird! Ihr passt übrigens sehr gut zusammen!"

Kurt schluckte und ihm blieb bei Coopers Worten kurz die Luft weg. Als dieser ihn nur wissend angrinste, nickte er endlich und räusperte sich. „Ich gebe ihm alle Zeit der Welt!"

„Gut, dann bis bald zukünftiger Schwager!" Cooper grinste noch breiter, schwang seine Tasche über seine Schulter und machte sich auf den Weg zur U-Bahn.

Kurt schaute ihm sprachlos hinterher. Zukünftiger Schwager hatte Blaines Bruder gesagt. Er begann ebenfalls zu grinsen. Er sah kurz zum Krankenhaus hoch und hoffte, dass Cooper mit seinen Zukunftsvoraussagungen Recht behielt. In seinen Träumen war Blaine auf jeden Fall derjenige, der ihm einmal einen Ring an den Finger stecken würde. Seufzend ging er zurück ins Krankenhaus.

* * *

Die Tage vergingen. Kurt ging zur NYADA und verbrachte die anschließende Zeit und das Wochenende immer bei Blaine im Krankenhaus. Blaines Tage waren ausgefüllt mit Physio- und Atemtherapie und jeden zweiten Tag in der Woche erschien seine Psychologin Marie und unterhielt sich mit ihm. Seine Wunden verheilten gut. Einige der blauen Flecke in seinem Gesicht waren noch zu sehen, aber die meisten waren bereits verschwunden. Ihn schmerzten noch seine Rippen und auch die Operationsnarbe, wenn er sich zu hastig bewegte. Sein Atemtherapeut war sehr zufrieden mit ihm und zwei Tage vor seiner Entlassung hatte dieser ihm gesagt, dass er ihn nicht mehr benötigte. Seine Physiotherapie hingegen würde Blaine auch noch nach seiner Entlassung eine Weile weitermachen müssen. Zum Glück war Blaine mittlerweile wieder in der Lage, den Gang vor seinem Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen ohne dabei völlig außer Atem zu geraten. Jeden Tag ging Kurt mit ihm mehrmals diese Strecke, um seine Beinmuskulatur zu stärken und in Schwung zu bringen.

Als Kurt mit Blaine nach einer dieser Touren zurück in seinem Zimmer angelangt war, ließ sich Blaine erschöpft auf sein Bett sinken. Blaine hatte Kurt darum gebeten, den Gang öfter als sonst auf und ab zu gehen und jetzt war er völlig außer Atem. „Ich werde besser!" schnaufte er und sah grinsend zu Kurt auf. Dieser fing an zu lachen und er freute sich darüber, dass Blaine so glücklich war. „Natürlich wirst du besser! In ein paar Wochen kann du wieder einen Marathon laufen!"

Blaine sah ihn skeptisch an. „Nun übertreib mal nicht gleich, Kurt!"

Kurt half ihm grinsend sich in sein Bett zu legen und dann setzte er sich auf den Stuhl neben Blaines Bett. „Übermorgen wirst du entlassen, Blaine! Freust du dich schon?" fragte er.

„Ja, irgendwie bin ich froh, wenn ich endlich hier raus kann, aber…" Blaine stockte.

„Was aber?" fragte Kurt misstrauisch. Sofort begann er sich Sorgen zu machen, was Blaine wohl meinte.

„Kurt, ich bräuchte ein paar Sachen aus dem Apartment. Ich habe nichts zum Anziehen und ich möchte nicht im Krankenhauskittel hier rausmarschieren. Außerdem bräuchte ich meine Sachen für die Julliard. Alles ist noch dort! Könntest du … ich meine, könntest du mir ein paar Sachen aus dem Apartment holen."

Kurt nickte. „Natürlich mache ich das! Sag mir, was du brauchst und ich sehe, dass ich die Sachen finde. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich Santana und Rachel mitnehme, dann könnten sie mir helfen?"

„Ist völlig in Ordnung!" Blaine begann zu überlegen, was Kurt ihm aus dem Apartment holen sollte.

* * *

So standen am nächsten Tag Kurt, Santana und Rachel am frühen Morgen vor dem riesigen Apartmentkomplex, wo Blaine mit Justin zusammen gewohnt hatte. „Wow, das sieht hier aber alles ziemlich edel und angeberisch aus!" sagte Santana als sie die vergoldeten Namensschilder an der Eingangstür sah. Kurt nickte nur und schloss die Tür auf. Mit dem Fahrstuhl fuhren die drei anschließend in den fünften Stock und Kurt fand sofort das Apartment, da Blaine es ihm gut beschrieben hatte.

Er wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie war er nervös als er die Tür des Apartments aufschloss. Rachel sah seine zitternden Hände und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Kurt, wir sind bei dir!" sagte sie nur und er atmete tief durch. Er nickte und öffnete die Tür.

Als die drei eintraten, stockte Kurt der Atem. Das Apartment war riesig.

„Heiliges Kanonenrohr!" hörte er Santana neben sich sagen und auch Rachel murmelte etwas unverständliches, was aber definitiv beeindruckt klang. Die beiden Frauen machten sich sofort an die Erkundung des Apartments, Kurt jedoch stand einen Moment lang starr da und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Hier hatte Blaine gewohnt und hier wäre er beinahe gestorben. Ihn überkam der Drang, sich umzudrehen und einfach wegzulaufen. Doch als er Rachel nach ihm rufen hörte, atmete er ein paar Mal tief durch und überwand diesen Drang. Er hatte Blaine versprochen, seine Sachen zu holen und an dieses Versprechen wollt er sich auch halten.

Er ging Rachels Rufen nach und fand sie in einem riesigen Ess-Wohnbereich, in dem sich ein wundervoller schwarzer Flügel befand, der die Blicke sofort auf sich zog, wenn man den Raum betrat.

„Dieses Apartment ist ein absoluter Traum, Kurt!" hörte er Rachel sagen, während er sich umsah.

Santana kam aus einem anderen Zimmer. „Hier geht es zum Schlafzimmer", sagte sie nur und deutete hinter sich.

Kurt zögerte und Rachel sah dies. Sie ging auf ihn zu und fasste ihn an der Hand. „Komm schon Kurt, lass uns Blaines Sachen holen!" Sie zog ihn mit sich mit. Als sie das Schlafzimmer betraten, zwang Kurt sich nicht auf das Bett zu achten, sondern er öffnete sofort den Kleiderschrank. Ihm fiel gleich auf, dass die eine Hälfte des Kleiderschranks komplett leer geräumt war. Dort hatten anscheinend Justins Sachen gehangen. Blaines Sachen auf der anderen Seite waren alle noch da.

„Hier, ich habe eine Reisetasche gefunden. Da können wir alles hineinräumen!" sagte Rachel und legte eine schwarze geräumige Tasche auf den Boden. Gemeinsam begannen sie Sachen für Blaine aus den Schränken zu suchen.

„Kurt, könntest du in den Kommoden da drüben mal nachsehen, ob du Unterwäsche und Socken von Blaine findest." Rachel deutete hinter ihn und Kurt sah sich um. Langsam ging er zu der ersten Kommode und als er die oberste Schublade öffnete, fand er auch sofort Blaines Unterwäsche. Mit einem komischen Gefühl in der Magengegend, nahm er einige der dunklen Boxershorts heraus und legte sie mit in die bereits gut gefüllte Reisetasche. Socken waren auch schnell gefunden.

Santana wanderte in der Zwischenzeit im Apartment herum und sah in alle Zimmer und alle Schränke. Hin und wieder pfiff sie anerkennend durch die Zähne. Kurt hatte ihr nicht gesagt, mit wem Blaine zusammen gewesen war, doch ihr wurde jetzt sehr schnell bewusst, dass dieser Justin stinkreich sein musste.

Als sie eine weitere Tür öffnete und in das Zimmer trat, stellte sie sofort fest, dass es sich um eine Art Büro handeln musste. Sie setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und begann die Schubladen nacheinander zu öffnen. In den meisten befand sich Papierkram oder sie waren leer. Nichts sah so aus, als ob es sie interessieren würde.

Gelangweilt wollte sie auch die letzte Schublade wieder zuschieben, als ihr Blick auf ein Bündel fiel, was mit Gummiringen zusammengehalten wurde und in der hintersten Ecke der letzten Schublade lag. Neugierig griff sie danach und stellte fest, dass es Briefe und Postkarten waren. Sie wollte sie schon wieder desinteressiert in die Schublade zurücklegen, als ihr auffiel, dass Blaines Name auf den Briefen stand und dass alle Briefe ungeöffnet waren. Mit einem Mal wusste sie, was das für Briefe waren.

Sie hatte während Coopers Aufenthalt bei ihnen an einem Abend ein ausführliches Gespräch mit ihm darüber gehabt, warum und wie er den Kontakt zu Blaine verloren hatte. Cooper hatte Briefe und Karten erwähnt und Santana wusste mit einem Mal, dass sie genau diese Briefe und Karten gerade gefunden hatte.

Nachdenklich sah sie das Bündel an.

* * *

.

.

_Was wird Santana mit den Briefen machen?_


End file.
